Rise in Love
by Rangiku.Charlize
Summary: Can Zack and Cloud help fix each other's problems? Or will they fall out trying?  ZackxCloud  Violence, Yaoi later.
1. Send Me An Angel

**Story Arc:**Rise in Love

**Title:** Send Me An Angel**  
Author:** RangikuCharlize**  
Genre:**AU, Drama, Romance**  
Rating:**M**  
Pairing:**ZackxCloud**  
Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** The FFVII crew (+kingdom hearts ppl) are going to High School and Cloud is a loner that goes against the Populars. Zack's new at the school and although he fits with the Populars, he takes interest in Cloud.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, violence. Cloud slightly OOC.

**Disclaimer:**The usual. I do not own, though I wish I did.

**A/N:** All I can say is I hope everyone likes it ^^'

**Send Me An Angel**

Cloud sighed when his alarm ring. He switched the off button and got out of his bed slowly. Truthfully, he had been sitting in his bed, awake for hours. Today was the first day of twelfth grade and Cloud was not looking forward to the dire year of torture that faced him. Not that his summer had been any better. He had spent half of it working for his father in Vancouver and the other half sitting at home. He had gone out only when he was bored or when it was necessary.

The apartment was quiet as he turned on the shower, letting the steam rise as he stared at himself in the mirror. The same blue eyes that he had always seen stared back at him and his body was still the scrawny pale it had always been. With a resigned sigh, he concluded that the year would be the same as every other year. Nothing would change. He tugged off his night shirt and boxers to step in the shower. As soon as he climbed out, his cell phone rang loudly, causing a growl to rumble from his throat. He knew that ring tone.

"Hello?" He answered smoothly.

"Are you up and getting ready for school, Cloud?" The deep voice on the other end of the line said.

"Yes, dad, don't worry about it." Cloud dried his hair, holding the phone between his shoulder and cheek.

"Good, you're monthly check should be coming today." With that, Cloud's father hung up the phone.

Cloud hit the end button on his phone, throwing it on his bed. He lived alone in a decent apartment about half an hour's drive from the school (1). It wasn't a bad neighborhood but it wasn't rich either. After his parents divorced, his father had gained custody of him. Two years later, when Cloud entered High School, he had sent him to live on his own, stating that he didn't have time to take care of him anymore. He was the owner of a multi-national architectural firm and it took up most of his time and since his mother had disappeared after the divorce, Cloud was not in the slightest bit reluctant to move out and live on his own. Besides, he received monthly checks from his father to pay for gas, electricity, food and water, plus a little extra like an allowance.

Cloud found the school uniforms at the back of his closet and hauled them out. He tugged on the black slacks, belting them around his thin waist and turned to his bathroom to brush his teeth. Pulling on the white oxford shirt, he buttoned it up and covered it with the required black and navy sweater vest. Instead of wearing the blazer directly on top, Cloud slipped into a thin white hoodie and then shrugged on the black blazer, adorned with the school crest: a simple head of a gray wolf with the embroidered name of his school underneath in white, _Shinra Academy_.

Cloud's life had been consistently discontented for—well, _almost_ his whole life. There was not much more to say than that. He used to be a happy little boy. He lived a mediocre life. He had good friends and a cheery personality. Then…his parents had divorced at a young age, tearing him apart emotionally. He became quiet and isolated. His parents never did get along very well. His mother was an alcoholic and was constantly drunk at home. It didn't cope too well for him or his father. His father was never happy with the image his mother put out. Eventually, they agreed that they should get a divorce and Cloud hadn't heard from his mother since, and in some ways, he was thankful for that.

Cloud was hopeless for a long time until Tifa walked into his life. Needless to say, they became good friends and he slowly came to believe that he was in love with this girl. They remained friends all through Junior High until High school hit them. Tifa became more and more popular. She sat with the popular table at lunch that mostly consisted of good looking people, jocks, and cheerleaders. She and Cloud began to grow apart as Tifa enjoyed the popularity wave. It ate her up like a disease, and within months, Cloud couldn't recognize his once crush.

It was only a matter of time before she confronted him about it. Tifa dumped him cold. Cloud had seen it coming, but the shock of it had shaken him for days. He had tried to reason with Tifa. He asked her why she would throw it all way so suddenly 'just to be popular'. Tifa had only scoffed at him and made him the laughing stock of the entire school. By the time grade ten had hit Christmas, Cloud had gained many enemies and no friends. Soon, bigger teens, especially Tifa's new friends, the Populars as everyone called them, found it increasingly amusing to pick on Cloud.

When school finally let out, Cloud was sure he had scars on many parts of his body. He spent the summer sitting in his apartment alone, mentally and physically healing from the stress he had been put though over the year. It was over that summer that Cloud had decided that, no matter if he was punched, kicked, or beaten (It's not like he could fight three guys at once, though he was positive he could take one by himself), his heart and feelings would not be hurt. So Cloud entered grade eleven with his emotions locked in and shut down. All that was left of him was a walking corpse.

Cloud was five foot eight, a good few inches shorter than a lot of the guys at his school. He had unruly blond hair that stuck up at odd angles no matter what he did and fair skin. He was rather skinny also, which was another cause of the beatings he received from the Populars biggest guys and then some. He attended a private school named Shinra Academy because his father had insisted he get the best education possible. Cloud didn't think his father had meant for him to have the best training in running away…or taking hits.

He stepped out into the hall and to his kitchen. His kitchen was attached to his living room where a large couch and a medium sized TV sat with a coffee table. Cloud never watched TV, but it sat there anyway. This room was directly connected to the front door and the small hall leading to his bedroom and the bathroom. His apartment was slightly cramped but he managed to make it work. After all, there was only one of him and he never had visitors. Pulling out the bread from the fridge, he popped it into his toaster. It was quiet in the house as Cloud watched the toaster, waiting for his probably burnt-by-now bread to fly out at him. He caught the toast as it hopped out and slathered some margarine on it before grabbing his nearly empty Shinra-required messenger bag and walking out the door, locking it shut behind him.

Cloud ate as he walked and made his way a few blocks down his street to the bus stop. His apartment was just a little too far to walk to the subway. He ate his toast in silence, watching the sky and checking his watch every so often. When the bus rounded the corner, he inhaled the rest of his toast, as it was against the rules to eat on buses, and walked on, showing the director his year-round transit pass (2). Cloud sat in silence again, surrounded by people of all ages, mostly school kids, but read the advertisements around him dully instead of paying any attention to them. He got off at his stop and made his way into the subway station with the crowd that moved like a river…you had to go along with it or you'd be trampled.

When he got into the station, he pulled out his pass again, ready to slide it through the gates, when someone bumped into his shoulder roughly. He dropped the pass and turned around to look for it when he saw a familiar face smirking at him. Leon was laughing at him and walking away on the other side of the gates, a familiar pass waving above his head, and Cloud's picture was on the right of the card. The blond closed his eyes and let himself be jostled by the crowd for a moment before digging out change from his pocket and heading to buy a ticket. Once he got onto the subway, he was surrounded by uniforms and business suits. There were a few uniforms from the Turk Academy, the evident red decals on their clothes giving them away. Turk was close to Shinra Academy resulting in school rivalry. It was the only one that Cloud knew how to identify, it's not like he went to watch school sports anymore, and he had learnt that the hard way.

Cloud stood amongst the crowd and listened to the overly loud music blaring in the earphones of the girl beside him. She was texting on her phone and Cloud diverted his attention to the commotion at the back of the car. There were two vibrant heads of red, a bald teen, and Cloud's worst nightmares. Leon, Cid, and Barret were having an argument with some Turk Academy student. They were probably on the basketball team or something. (3) Cloud chose to ignore them and while he turned his head, he caught a pair of violet eyes staring at him intently. He doubled back and the man's gaze was turned away. He was broad and tanned, with wild black hair and he was wearing the Shinra uniform. He sat next to Leon and Cloud recognized Aerith beside him, another girl that hung out with the Populars…though she was always friendly. Cloud couldn't identify the other man, so he dismissed him.

The train stopped at the Shinra Academy station and all the students got off, including the Turk students. The current stop was closer to their school than the next one. Cloud followed the crowd and ignored the taunts directed at him as they passed the gates of Shinra Academy. There were bike racks all along the walls and concrete paths were divided by lush green grass, preened to perfection. Cloud hated the word perfection. It irked him to no end. He made his way across the lawn and into the shiny halls of Shinra Academy. Hell with florescent lighting. Cloud walked through the halls and to his assigned locker. Just as he was entering the last number, the combo written on his arm, a hand smashed into his locker, beside his face, and Cloud became aware of the presence of most of the basketball team. He followed the arm with his eyes and found Leon glaring at him.

"What's up, dip-shit?" He said.

Cloud remained impassive, "Dip-shit…I thought you could be more creative than that, Squall." He turned back to his locker as in a way of dismissing them.

A growl was all the warning Cloud got before being spun around and pinned against the locker with a forearm in his throat. "You better not call me that again, or I will fucking castrate you." Leon sneered.

"Before you could even get laid," Cid laughed. Cloud almost let himself roll his eyes at Cid's crudeness.

Cloud raised his hands, "What do you want?" He said dully.

Leon smirked, "Now that's more like it." He backed off the shorter male and turned to Barret, still speaking to Cloud, "Just stay away from Tifa this year, she's tired of you running around after her for the past two years." Cloud mentally scoffed, he hadn't even talked to Tifa since the beginning of grade eleven. It was probably Tifa's delusions of insane popularity that lead her to believe that Cloud was still interested in her…and setting her equally delusional boyfriend on him.

"Sure-could you give me back my transit pass? I'm tired of having to fill out the forms to request for a new one." Cloud asked.

Barret laughed, "Nah, I think we'll keep it for now." Cloud mentally growled, those papers were a complete waste of time, and it took them at least two weeks to send a new one.

"Well then, I'm going to go to homeroom." Cloud said, stepping away from them. Cid shoved him into the wall of lockers, his back digging into one of the locks, and this continued as they all walked by him, teases and taunts followed by more shoving into lockers. People around them spared only a glance before turning away. Cloud sighed. This year was going to be _exactly_ like last year.

He pushed himself off the lockers and wandered to his homeroom. It was half full already with familiar faces that Cloud had never put names on. He found the desk marked with his name on a little slip of paper and sat, crumpling the paper in his hand. He looked around. Not bad at all, he thought. It was the second seat from the back and farthest row from the door. He was sitting right beside a window and he almost let himself smiled as he felt the breeze hit his face. They were clean, large windows that were permitted to open during the summer. They opened wide and Cloud had always admired the fresh air.

Ten minutes later, the late bell had rung and the class was full with chatting students. They were in groups, talking about summer and whatever they talked about before school. Cloud never really knew…he was never part of those groups. He glared at a few guys that were roughing it up in the class and had bumped his desk slightly. Cloud looked up when he heard welcomes to someone he certainly did not want in his homeroom. Leon stood at the door, hugging and greeting his friends, which was basically the whole class, omit the nerds and Cloud. Behind him, the same teen with the violet eyes he had seen on the subway lingered with a wide grin on his face.

Just then, their teacher walked in, forcing everyone to their seats and cutting off their socializing. He introduced himself as Mr. Kakish. (A/N: The names of any OC are completely irrelevant) He went over the basic school rules and handed out timetables as well as their transcripts. Cloud stared down at his paper. Chem.30, LA 30-1IB, Math 31P/Calc, and Spare stared back at him. He had LA in this very classroom. He tucked the paper away and as soon as the teacher was done giving his speech about dress code, and various other school rules, Cloud left to his Chemistry class.

The school was a maze if you didn't know it well. He saw many freshmen's seeking help from the Rowdies, who stood around the school specifically for their help. Cloud made his way to the other side of the main floor and headed up the staircase to the science wing. He took his time and among the rustling crowd, Cloud was shoved a few times. Notably from people he knew disliked him. He stepped past the threshold and was faced with the last person he ever wanted to see. Big brown eyes were directed at him and a sneer passed the overly done face. Cloud watched as Tifa sauntered away back to her seat near the back of the class where most of her gang was hanging out. She sat in Leon's lap and the brunet's gaze looked up at Cloud. Cid's head turned and caught sight of the blond also and he snickered. Cloud saw him say something and they all laughed. The blond just diverted his attention and made his way to the farthest corner from them and collapsed in a seat. There was no seating plan in this class and he appreciated it.

"Cloud," A deep voice from above him said.

Cloud looked up and was met by the sight of two red eyes. "Vincent," He greeted back. The dark haired teen sat in the seat behind Cloud. Vincent wasn't Cloud's friend. He had made that point clear sometime last year when they had first met. He had said that they shared the mutual hate for the popular crowd and those who had common hate for a particularly powerful group should look out for each other…kind of like ganging up but not really because they were still the minority. Not many people decided they didn't like the Populars and made it public. Cloud took Vincent's words and minded his own business. In class they backed each other up but if the other wasn't around, they didn't expect that the other would care if they were pummeled or not. On the other hand, Vincent was one of those that Tifa's crew avoided because of his reputation. Cloud wished he had thought of making himself a good reputation before entering high school. Instead, he had spent all his time being shy and running around after Tifa.

He sat back in his seat and waited for the class to begin. Their teacher eventually came around and the usual handing out of syllabuses was gone through, followed by the assignment of text books and chemistry booklets. By the time this was all done, the class was almost over and Cloud took his time packing things away in his bag before getting up to leave, secretly waiting for the Populars to leave. He silently left the class, nodding at the teacher as he passed and walked back down to the main floor for his ELA class. This class was relatively the same. He received a novel and spent most of his time staring out the window into the courtyard as the Mr. Kakish spoke about what they were going to be doing during the semester and how the International Baccalaureate English program worked. Cloud was at least grateful for the fact that none of the Populars, except Aerith, were smart enough to be in language arts IB…and Aerith was nice enough, she didn't bother Cloud, so he didn't mind her.

Lunch rolled around and Cloud regretted not making himself a lunch. He wandered to the cafeteria and stood in line with all the others. He heard the Populars enter the cafeteria by their shouts and whoops. Cloud didn't bother turning around and he looked at the ceiling when a hand shoved him out of the line. Cloud mutely turned around, knowing it was Leon who had taken his place, and headed back to the end of the line where he waited once more. Last time he had argued there had been a scene in the lunchroom and Cloud had received a week of detention, Leon getting off easy because he was one of the school's star basketball players.

Once Cloud had gotten hold of his lunch, he wordlessly ate it and headed to the library where he knew he would be safe. He greeted the librarian who he knew from being in the area so much and weaved through the bookcases to the fiction section where he pulled out a book. He dropped his bag near his chair and sat at one of the smaller, hidden tables with a view of the courtyard and read his book in silence, lounging in the sunlight that entered through the window. When the bell rung again twenty minutes later, Cloud replaced the book, grabbed his bag, and walked out the double doors. As soon as he stepped out of the confines of the library, an apple hit his side. Cloud growled, oh what he would do if it was only one guy picking on him. Instead he said to them as he picked the apple up, "It's not nice to litter, you know." This time, it was Cid with two others from the basketball team named Robbie and Elliot.

"Then why don't you throw it away, fuck-face?" Cid said crudely.

Cloud didn't say anything and walked away to toss the apple in the closest garbage. A hand grabbed his arm and spun him around, and a push knocked him against the wall. Cloud's blue eyes stared at Cid, waiting for an explanation.

"Don't walk away from me like that ever again." And then they left. Cloud watched and straightened his uniform before turning away and tossing the apple into the metal bin, a dull _clunk_ signaling the end of its fall.

The rest of his afternoon was the same. He went to his calculus class and received a text book. The teacher didn't waste any time and went straight into the lesson, causing some stirring within the classroom. When his spare rolled around, Cloud made his way to his locker and tucked away all the un-needed books before heading for the front doors; he had the option of leaving early. He went through his homework and sighed as he thought about the page of calculus that awaited him as well as a whole thirty page chapter of a book that was rumored to have two sex scenes and a gay rape scene. It just wasn't a very nice first day to be back. His head jerked down, snapping him out of his thinking as his cellphone rung, causing him to miss the last step of the stairs and stumble. A pair of hands caught him and Cloud's head snapped up and he was met by those violet eyes _again_.

They were silent and the sound of his phone ringing was made distinct. "Aren't you gonna answer that?" The taller male asked him with a velvet deep voice, a hint of amusement in it.

Cloud jerked and searched his pockets for his phone before pulling it up and staring at the caller ID. He frowned, not recognizing the number but answered it anyway, "Hello?"

"Hey fuck-face," Cloud glanced back at the male who stood in front of him, a grin on his face. Cloud shifted awkwardly at the staring and turned slightly to his left. Leon was on the phone. He distantly wondered how the hell Leon had gotten a hold of his cellphone number. He made a mental not to never answer calls from the number again. "It's only the start of school but if you bug any more of my crew you'll get your monthly beating before the week is over."

"Right," Cloud answered and snapped the phone shut and tucked it into his hoodie pocket. He was used to the threats; it didn't bother him as much anymore.

"Someone you don't like?" The teen said.

Cloud looked up at him and vaguely noticed the height difference. He was easily six foot two or so. Cloud let his head nod and he turned away again. He didn't need anyone else to beat up on him. The male continued, "Someone I know?"

"Possibly," Cloud answered. He began walking towards his apartment, intending on leaving the teen behind.

"So, you have a spare?" Cloud looked over to see the other male walking right next to him. He thought he had made his dismissal clear when he had walked away. Who was this guy? "Wow, me too!" He said without missing a beat when Cloud didn't respond. He sighed once and stepped in front of the blond, forcing him to stop. "I'm Zackary Fair by the way; call me Zack, nice to meet you!" He stuck out a hand and Cloud stared at it before he sighed.

"Look, if you know what's good for you, you won't want to be seen talking to me…at all." He said lowly. He stared up at Zack and almost frowned when the man laughed.

Zack smiled, "Then I guess I don't know what's best for me. Besides, I've got cover." Cloud frowned when he said so, the question obvious in his eye, but Zack ignored it and continued. "Anyway, you're name is…?"

The blond stared at him strangely, "Cloud," He said simply and a large grin broke out on Zack's face as he took the man's hand.

(1) The setting is LIKE New York, with more space I guess…but the schools are more Japanese style…

(2) I don't think there's such thing…

(3) Where I come from, basketball is _the_ sport to play, so in this story, it is too.


	2. Bout It

**Story Arc:**Rise in Love

**Title:** 'Bout It**  
Author:** Rangiku**  
Genre:**AU, Drama, Romance**  
Rating:**M**  
Pairing:**ZackxCloud**  
Spoilers:** None

**Chapter Word Count:** 3 197  
**Summary:** How Cloud feels about Zack and what happens when Zack finds out how the Populars treat him.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, violence.

**Disclaimer:**The usual. I do not own, though I wish I did.

'**Bout It**

Cloud went home the first day with a confused feeling in his gut. He had watched Zack walk away after saying goodbye to him and get into Aerith's car. Out of all the people he could be associated with, it had to be one of the Populars…even though Aerith was one of the better of them, but he still didn't like the idea of it. Were they trying to get under his skin? Were they trying to find all his weaknesses and did they bribe or dare Zack into becoming his friend? Zack did say he had cover, did that mean that the Populars had intended him to become Cloud's friend?

The blond was overly confused when he got to his apartment building. He didn't like being confused but something about those light purple eyes told him that the other teen wasn't lying to him. Cloud let the feeling pass and dutifully checked his mail, scooping out the letters and flyers that sat in it. He retreated to his apartment, kicking the door closed, and looked through his letters. As his father had said, a letter with the check inside was staring back up at him and Cloud sighed, he should really get a job of his own sometime soon.

Cloud spent an hour finishing up his homework before eating dinner. After he was done eating and cleaning after himself, he pulled out the Transit Pass Replacement sheets and got to work. When he was done, he sealed them in an envelope and set it on his front table, to make sure he didn't forget it the next morning. He spent some time reading through his textbooks and eventually moved to his bedroom where he pulled out a large book. Splitting it, he began reading where he left off.

The next day, Cloud went through his same routine and got to school early. When he was in sight of his locker, he almost groaned out loud, he opted instead for a glare. Kadaj was talking to Yazoo and Loz not too far from his locker. A locker was open next to them and it was about four feet from Cloud's. He growled, this was not something he wanted to deal with in the morning.

He ignored them and opened his locker, shoving in unwanted books and when he closed it and turned around, he was face to face with Kadaj. "Look who it is," The teen said in an eerie voice, "It's our wannabe brother." There had been rumors before that when Cloud's mother was still with him and his father, she had an affair with another man and that these were the products. Cloud couldn't believe it really; these teens were actually too strange to be his half-brothers. Then again, Cloud had never met their so called father, so he couldn't really pull any conclusions (But come on! Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, what kind of names were those?). Even if they happened to be brothers, the three silver haired teens refused to acknowledge him as their half-brother.

Yazoo was the oldest of the triplets. He was actually slimmer than the other two brothers by far but was taller, therefore was also a part of the basketball team. Kadaj was the middle child and seemed to have taken on the role as the leader of their little triplet posse. He was slightly bigger built than Yazoo but was shorter than him. Loz was the last of the three of them. He was the largest of them but also the most childish and played on the football team.

"Good thing he isn't," Yazoo said leaning in closer, licking his lips, forcing Cloud to step back into his locker, not out of fear, but out of disgust. "I wouldn't be able to want a piece of that ass if I were."

Loz laughed, "Don't get carried away, Yazoo. Besides, you and I both know that sex between brothers is possible…" Loz gave Yazoo a look and the long haired teen smirked deviously. Cloud felt himself throw up a little in his mouth.

"Don't get out of hand, wannabe," Kadaj said, closing in on him, "or we might have to eat you…" He bit down on Cloud's collarbone and Cloud's hand flew up to throw him off, only to be caught by the larger-than-him Loz.

The towering teen threw his hand off and Cloud's back bounced against the metal lockers. They just laughed and walked away. Cloud hated them and their leather clad personalities even more than usual.

Before Cloud could turn away to his first class, another voice called out to him, "Cloud!" The blond turned to look at whoever had called him, expecting something unpleasant. Instead he was met by a slightly sight of Zack's purple eyes. "Spike! What's up?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Spike?" He did not like that name.

"Yeah, like your hair!" Zack grinned and tapped him on the back, motioning him to walk with him. "So I was wondering if maybe you'd show me around the school a bit today, what do you think?"

"I think it's a very bad idea." Cloud said sternly, they began towards their first class as the halls became congested with high school students. Cloud watched as the geeky and unique Asians and the posh and pimply whites walk by him.

"Why do you think it's so bad?" Zack asked, obliviously.

Cloud looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding right?" Zack glanced at him with a blank face and Cloud sighed and stopped walking to turn to Zack. "Look, I don't think you understand."

"Understand what?"

"The fact that I'm probably the most hated guy on the top of the Populars most hated people list. They want my head on a platter, Zack."

"And this applies to me how…?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"They don't like me. Therefore they don't like whoever I hang out with. Get it?" Cloud asked.

"Nah, no matter what, they can't hate me." Zack smirked and Cloud was rudely reminded of the vision he had seen the day before of Zack getting in Aerith's car. That and the possibility of Zack being fake, but he didn't think that was the case. "Besides, if I got to spend more time you, I think it'd be worth it." He stepped up into Cloud's personal space as the blond stepped back and turned away with a frown. He began walking again as the warning bell rung.

"So you're not going to leave me be until I say yes?" Cloud said lowly.

"That's right," Zack smiled, stopping in front of their class door.

"Fine, whatever," Cloud put his hand on the door.

"So I'll meet you by your locker at lunch then." Zack grinned once more before Cloud opened the door. As Cloud walked into the class with Zack, the taller teen sauntered over to the Populars with a wide grin on his face. Tifa and Yuffie greeted him loudly as Leon spotted Cloud breaking off to his seat. The brunet narrowed his eyes at Cloud and the blond glared right on back.

When lunch finally rolled around, Cloud realized that if he didn't show up to show Zack around, the boy would probably wind up bothering him even more. He came to his locker and opened it just as Zack leaned onto the locker beside him.

"You know, it's almost impossible to miss that hair of yours." He said.

"Yeah, from your stand point, you tower over everyone." Cloud stated, throwing his bag in his locker and pulling out a five dollar bill from his bag. Once he had shut the locker he turned to the teen beside him whose eyes darted to his face from looking somewhere, Cloud didn't really know.

"So are we going to the caf?" Zack asked, pushing off the locker.

"I was hoping not but if you want…" Cloud growled and grumbled as he led Zack to the cafeteria.

"Hey Spike?"

Cloud glanced at him, "Don't call me Spike."

Zack ignored him, "Why do my cousin and her friends hate you so much?"

"You mean the Populars?" Cloud almost groaned out loud. Aerith must be his cousin. The blond received a nod. "It's not really something I talk about." Cloud ended as they passed the doors into the cafeteria.

Cloud hated the noise that accompanied the room. It was almost deafening as they walked further in. One side was occupied by the food itself, being sold by the school, and the rest was tables upon tables of students. Cloud scanned the crowd. He usual Asian tables sat together, three or four of the tables were full. Then there was a mixed variety but at the very back of the cafeteria was where the entire grade twelve population usually ate. Expectedly, the Populars were at the center of it all. There was a crowd around their particular table and Zack smiled, starting to head that way.

"Um, Zack?" Cloud said. The raven turned around, "I can't go in there." Cloud stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. To Cloud, it really was.

"What are you talking about?" Zack said, "Don't all of us get to eat in the same place?"

"No, not me-" Cloud was cut off as Zack's name was called out. Leon was waving at him when they looked up and Zack smiled, waving back.

"Come on," Zack had grabbed Cloud's hand before he could react and Cloud began to panic as he was dragged closer and closer. He saw a glare from Leon and Cid and knew instantly that he was probably going to get beat up sometime in the near future for this. He tried to tug his hand out of Zack's grasp but it only fell out when the teen let go to hug his cousin, Aerith.

Cloud backed up quickly and hit a hard chest with his back. He spun around and saw Barret and knew that he was screwed. The large muscled teen glared down at him and Cloud turned around again as a hand crept up his arm.

"Well, Lookie, lookie," Yazoo's lips twisted into a smile just as goose bumps broke out on Cloud's skin. These guys were just plain creepy sometimes. He jerked his arm away and backed up slightly. He caught the look on Zack's face and he glared at the teen. He was invading territory.

Kadaj walked up behind his older brother and smirked. "How's my favorite punching bag doing? Not too hurt to take anymore, I hope?" He tapped Cloud stomach and the blonds hand came up and slapped the hand away from him. Members of the football team were starting to close in on him, forming a semi circle.

"Oh, feisty," Yazoo grinned, "Just the way I like 'em."

"Keep your fantasies for your bedroom, Yazoo." Loz said slowly. Yazoo smiled and backed off. Cloud was looking for a way out when Kadaj spoke again.

"How's daddy, Cloud?"

Cloud flinched, he knew where this conversation was going and could only hope that maybe this time he could keep his control.

"Oh wait, that's _right_, you don't live with your father." Kadaj smirked. "How's that working out for you?"

"Fine." Cloud bit out, "Let me go."

"Why should we?" Loz said, "You're the one on our turf,"

Cloud sighed, he knew this was not going to end well. "I was just passing through." The blond lied.

"No he wasn't, he was with me." Cloud could have flung a platter of pudding at Zack right at that moment. What was wrong with this guy?

Cloud saw Cid and Barret look over at Zack, disbelievingly. Kadaj smiled, "A boyfriend already? I'm jealous." His lips curled.

"Back off, he doesn't know what he's saying," Cloud growled and glared at Zack, hoping the other teen would get the point and shut up. Thankfully, even though Zack was confused, he was silent.

"How about those greens Cloudy?" Yazoo smiled and held out his hand. Cloud restrained from punching the pretty boy but held out his money anyway. It was snatched away and folded into a neat square before being tucked away in his wallet. Cloud knew the routine, if he hadn't given the teen his money, they'd take it from him, forcefully or otherwise.

"So do you know where your mother is, Cloud?" Kadaj asked, stepping back slightly to get a better look at him. Cloud said nothing but his fist clenched at his side. "Oh that's right, she's abandoned you! I completely forgot." He smiled again and turned slightly to his right. "So how good of a prostitute is she, do you know?"

Something snapped inside of Cloud and he lunged for the silver haired teen. He felt his fist connecting with the bridge of his nose and felt in collapse underneath him. Another hit was delivered to his cheekbone and another to his neck. Those were the only hits Cloud got in before being bodily hauled off Kadaj, whose nose was bleeding and the area around his eye already began to swell.

Cloud knew where to hit when he had limited time and wanted maximum damage. He felt justified for a moment before a blow hit his gut. "Hey wait up! Stop!" A voice said, and Cloud was dropped. The blond quickly got up and dashed through an opening, sprinting to the closest exit. The blond glanced back and saw Zack chasing after him.

He ran out the front door and just as he was about to cross the school gates, a hand caught his wrist and pulled him back, his back hitting the wall. He breathed deeply as he saw Zack staring at him, "I wouldn't have—" He paused to take a breath, "I wouldn't have brought you if I knew that was going to happen."

Cloud growled, "I _told_ you, you just weren't listening!" Cloud threw off the taller teens hand.

Zack was taken aback from the blond's outburst and Cloud just leaned against the stucco wall, forming his sentence in his head. "Look, I will never be able to have a good friend again." Cloud said lowly, "I will never know real friendship until I am out of this hell hole."

Zack's breathing slowed and he opened his mouth the talk but Cloud cut him off.

"You belong with them." Cloud said, turning away. "You fit in with them. You can laugh with them. You can play sports, go to the movies, got to the mall, go to all the best parties with them. That's why we can't be friends. I will never be able to try those things with them around. I can't even go to the bathroom without having to lock the actually doors to the restrooms." This was the most Cloud had talked to an almost stranger, he just wanted Zack to understand. "We come from two completely different worlds and they can't collide or the whole social balance of the school will be shattered. It'd be chaos."

"Cloud, I didn't mean for this to happen." Zack said, Cloud grew frustrated, he didn't believe that Zack really knew what he was getting at. "I know I can be ignorant sometimes," Cloud almost snorted at this, "But I only meant for the best. I thought that maybe, if you came with me, it wouldn't be such a big problem."

"Of course it's a problem!" Cloud said loudly, causing Zack to flinch. He lowered the level of his voice, "I've been hated by those people for over two years now. I was hurt more than you can imagine. I don't think that just because I had talked to them with you around, they would think that maybe I'm suddenly cool."

Zack scowled and it was the first time Cloud had seen him with such an expression. "I didn't mean it that way. I just thought that maybe it would offer some kind of protection."

"Protection?" Cloud felt like laughing bitterly, "I'm sorry to break it to you, but you can't volunteer for the vacant position of my mom.

"Cloud, _please_!" Zack pleaded, Cloud's jaw snapped shut and he stared at him. "I know you're a good person and I don't care what the others think! _I_ want to be you're friend."

"You haven't even known me for more than a day." Cloud said, almost whispering.

Zack rolled his eyes, "So? I tend to make lots of good friends on the first day I know them-"

"Which would be why you fit in with _them_," Cloud interrupted and Zack glared but continued.

"What I'm saying is that, you're someone that intrigues me." The raven smiled finally and Cloud felt some of his anger melt away. "I want to know you better."

There was silence and Cloud suddenly said, "Well, that's a first. No one has even wanted to know my name since I became the school's punching bag."

Zack continued with his train of thought, "You're different, you're not like them. That's why I want to get to know you."

Cloud was silent and tilted his head to stare at a dog that ran ahead of it's owner who was walking it. It barked and Cloud looked down.

Zack's eyes softened and he grinned, "So will you let me be your friend?"

Cloud scowled, that sounded so childish. "No, I'll let you _try_ to be my friend because, honestly, I don't care." Cloud spun on his heel and walked steadily away from Zack.

"Hey, Cloud!" Cloud grumbled as Zack caught up with him once again. He was surprised though when he found a five dollar bill slapped into his hand. He watched as Zack gave him a wink and sprinted back into the school as the late bell rung.

Cloud looked closer to the bill and felt his stomach twist at the words written there in a black sharpie, 'I hope I'm starting out okay…- )'. He crumpled it and pushed it into his back pocket. He didn't like taking pity.

Deciding to take the rest of the day off, even if it was the only second day, Cloud hiked up his bag and began to walk away. From the second story, the violet eyes that would soon haunt his dreams watched him leave through the front gates.

Chapter two is finished! Sorry it took so long, I had a weekend of soccer and it cut down on my writing time. That and I had like three exams this week but that doesn't matter since I don't really study at all. Anyway, I hope you liked it, **review** and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	3. Fragile

**Story Arc:**Rise in Love

**Title:** Fragile**  
Author:** Rangiku**  
Genre:**AU, Drama, Romance**  
Rating:**M**  
Pairing:**ZackxCloud**  
Spoilers:** None

**Chapter Word Count:**3 502  
**Summary:** The FFVII crew is going to High School!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, violence.

**Disclaimer:**The usual. I do not own, though I wish I did.

**Fragile**

The weeks that passed soon after were some of little distress to Cloud, surprisingly. He had expected at least one attempt at getting him hospitalized but nothing had come his way yet. He had watched Kadaj glare at him with a broken nose and a black eye. Loz and Yazoo stood by him everywhere he went and they both turned their heads from him when they walked by. Cloud actually found it amusing but didn't laugh.

Zack had left him more or less alone, too, (other than the occasional chat or wave) which was good and bad in ways that Cloud could only begin to understand. At least he didn't have to worry about getting beat up over it. It really wasn't something he wanted to happen this year. He'd seen enough of the hospital in the last two years to last him a lifetime. A broken nose here, and fractured rib there, it was all fairly normal for the nurses to see Cloud in the waiting room at least once every two months. Cloud snorted at the thought of how big his medical record must be by now.

He settled into a comfortable routine. Waking up, going to school, going home, finishing anything that had to be done, and then sleeping, even though he had mild insomnia at some times. It was September twenty-first- a Tuesday- that Cloud's routine was thrown off balance.

They sat in English class and Cloud hadn't been listening for the most part. They were discussing a novel and Cloud didn't really discuss so he barely paid attention. He occasionally heard the absurd parallel or symbolism but didn't make an effort to hear what they were talking about. Why couldn't a train be a train, and not symbolize the terror that war brought? Cloud just didn't understand. He wondered how he'd gotten into an English IB course.

He caught the word 'project' and felt a doom set on him. He began to pay attention and wanted to groan when he heard his teacher confirm his thoughts. "There will be a project on this novel and you will have to write up everything that happens to the main character, Robert Ross, and everything of importance that happens to him and how it _affects_ him. You will also have to find Timothy Findley's tone of the book and find a few significant symbols that you find relate to yourself. For this, I will be assigning your pairs," at this, many groaned, "Don't give me that, if you picked your partners, there would be amazing projects and bad projects. That shouldn't happen."

Cloud rolled his eyes and took the hand out that was passed to him with a mumbled 'thank you' and passed on the rest of the pile to the last guy behind him. He glanced back up at the teacher as he began calling out names, "Cid and Tania," An Asian girl joined up with a bored looking Cid. "Barret and Robbie, Yuffie and Vincent," At this Cloud saw Vincent's scowl and Yuffie's flicker of amusement, "Kadaj and Elliot, Yazoo and Loz, Cloud and," Cloud sat up in his seat with a sigh, "Zack." The blond couldn't believe his luck... if that's what he wanted to call it. At least he didn't get paired up with Leon, Tifa, or any of the Populars for that matter.

He tilted his head in Zack's direction and saw him grinning. The teacher went on with his pairings and continued to tell them they had a week to do said project and that the next two classes would be dedicated to beginning it. The class shuffled around to meet with their partners and Cloud stared out the window. He wasn't going to go into the hell that was the Populars corner. He turned his head when he heard a chair scraping on the ground beside him. He looked up and saw Zack smiling at him until he sat down beside him.

"So, we going to get started on this project or what?" Zack looked at him expectantly and Cloud sighed.

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" His hands rifled through the papers he was given and he pulled the book from his bag for the first time in that class. "You _read_the book, right?"

Zack looked mock offended, "Of course I read the book! Now I was thinking we could—" Zack continued with his sentence and Cloud worked with him until the bell rung. Zack smiled at him and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Cloud." He went back to his desk and cleaned his things before heading out the door. Cloud tucked away his books and binders. He got up and as he walked to the door, the cell phone in his pocket vibrated. He yanked it out of his pocket and just as he read the caller ID and found that it was his dad phoning, a hand had snatched it up and thrown it over his shoulder.

"Hey Cloudo, I hope you aren't giving our Zack any trouble, are you?" Cid grinned, a toothpick between his lips where there usually laid a cigarette. "Because if you are, it would be a damn shame for me t'pass up an opportunity to pick on ya'."

Cloud ignored him and glanced passed him where his phone lay on the ground. "Uh, I haven't bothered Zack, now I have to go."

Just as he was sidestepping Cid, the short-haired blond said, "Keep talkin' like that, an' I may think ya' wanna have the shit kicked out of you."

Cloud snorted and bent down to pick up his phone. He straightened and realized that the battery in it was missing and with a sigh, bent back over to look for it on the ground. Instead, two polished to perfection black shoes stepped into his line of sight. He glanced up and did a double take.

Straightening immediately, Cloud felt a shudder run down his spine as those seemingly glowing green eyes bore into him. The other teen was taller than him by at least a foot. His uniform was pressed and worn exactly to school code. The only thing that was out of place was the long, flowing, silver hair that reached down his back like a waterfall.

Sephiroth was standing in front of him.

A scowl was present on his face and Cloud had known as long as he'd gone to this school, that if there was someone not to mess with, it would be Sephiroth. The guy was like a God at Shinra Academy.

A pale hand was held out and Cloud looked down curiously. His cellphone battery lay in the open palm. With a glance up, he picked it up and snapped it into his phone. The flawless hand retreated to the taller man's side and Cloud looked up at him again. There was a silence amongst the chaos in the hall and Cloud finally spoke, "Thanks,"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him and Cloud took at his sign to leave. As he walked away, he glanced back and saw Sephiroth walking down the split of students as he parted them like Moses parted the Red Sea. Near him, Tifa looked down the isle and glared at Cloud who rounded a corner, breaking their eye contact.

Cloud frowned at the encounter. The rest of the day, Cloud couldn't help but notice Sephiroth whenever the other man was in the vicinity. He caught a glimpse of that long silver hair before the lunch bell rung and managed to catch the older man's eye before turning away to head back to his only place of safety.

Entering the library, he greeted the librarian before moving to his usual spot. The sun was shining through the window onto him but Cloud watched as the sky grayed over the lunch hour. The sky wanted to dump a flood on them but Cloud knew it wouldn't. The clouds would soon pass over and the far corners of their city would experience a minor shower before the storm moved to the mountains, where it had already begun to snow.

Cloud shut the book he had finished reading and got up out of his chair to fetch a new one when he heard a voice around the corner. Cloud felt like groaning when he heard Zack's voice but wasn't expecting to meet emerald eyes when Sephiroth rounded the corner, Zack not too far behind him.

Sephiroth gave him a questioning look and broke their gaze when his eyes began searching for the book he had been looking for. Zack then glanced past Sephiroth and a smiled broke out onto his already grinning face. "Spike! What are you doing here?"

Cloud shrugged and he saw a glitter of green when Sephiroth glimpsed at him from the corner of his eye. The pale and elegant hand pulled out a decent sized book before his low voice spoke, "Let's go, Zachary." With that, Sephiroth spared one last nod towards Cloud and walked away.

Zack looked at him and smiled, turning back to Cloud he said, "I'll see you later, Spike!" The dark haired boy then turned on his heel and trailed after Sephiroth.

Cloud watched them leave and as the bell rung, he couldn't help but feel that Sephiroth knew more than he would ever tell.

Cloud met Zack's violet eyes regularly for the next day or two for the English project. Zack grinned at him and found the blond more relaxed. The blue eyes twinkled at him when he made a joke and chuckles escaped his lips. Jeers and taunts left him and Zack found himself looking at Cloud with a new perspective and admiration.

He noticed the smooth pale skin and luscious pink lips. His playful blond hair and huge, not to mention gorgeous, sapphire eyes caught his eyes. Zack was never opposed to being attracted to men but he had never been distracted so much by one guy that he had forgotten about all other girls and…guys…

The bell signaled the end of their last class to work on their project. There was still until next Monday to finish it though. Zack grinned at Cloud, "So, we should probably get together to finish the project up, right?"

Cloud glanced at him, "Yeah sure, when are you free?"

Zack paused while packing his bag, "Well, I'm free on Friday afternoon, but my aunt and uncle are having the house re-done. Aerith is staying at Yuffie's so do you mind if we do it at your house?"

Cloud was silent and Zack stopped to look at him, a worried frown on his face. Juts as he was about to say something, the blond spoke, "Uh yeah that's fine, I guess." He swallowed and Zack felt concerned for him.

He spoke anyway, "Alright, I'll meet you at your locker after school then." Cloud only nodded and Zack wandered away. The blond looked out the window and sighed, Friday was going to be an interesting day.

On Friday afternoon, Cloud reported to his locker like he said he would and found Zack talking to Leon and Cid. He stayed away until the two other Populars left Zack at his locker and joined the dark haired teen only then.

"Hey Cloud! What took you so long?" Zack grinned and Cloud emptied his shoulder bag of unimportant things for the weekend.

"I got held up last class, sorry." He lied with a small smile.

"Oh, that's fine, ready to go?" They walked out the front door together and Zack waved goodbye to Aerith who smiled sweetly. Beside her, Tifa was glaring at Cloud. The blond turned away, that was nothing new.

As they walked from the school, Zack waved at someone else and Cloud didn't bother to look until someone was talking to him. He recognized the voice but couldn't put a name on it. When he turned around, he found out why. Zack was talking to Sephiroth. Were they friends? Cloud had seen Sephiroth around since he first began at the school but he had never seen the silver haired school God with many people, or friends. He was the silent type and everyone admired him from afar.

With a nod to Zack, Sephiroth glanced at Cloud before making his way to his car. "Since when do you know Sephiroth?" Cloud asked Zack when he turned to look at him again.

"Ah, you know, Aerith knows him kind of, so I just talked to him." Zack shrugged, "So where are we going?"

Cloud walked out the gates of the school, Zack trailing behind him and said, "You do know we have to take the subway, right?"

Zack caught up with him, his eyes dancing, "Oh, I've been on the subway!" He smiled and thought to himself: 'If I remember correctly, that's the first time I saw you, Cloud.'

Cloud turned to look ahead and lead him to the train station. He almost laughed at how Zack was like a little kid as they got him through the gates and onto the cramped subway. He began conversations with many of those who were squished up against him and by the time they got off, those people were irritated. Cloud watched them let out a sigh of relief when Cloud dragged the taller man away.

Zack continued to talk while they walked and Cloud listened to him silently as they weaved through the streets. They turned onto a street with apartment buildings lining the asphalt. They weren't run down; they were clean, the grass was cut and the bushes trimmed. They trees let their golden leaves fall and Cloud felt saddened by this, it wasn't even fall yet. (1)

He climbed the steps to the entrance of his building, the words 'Eastside Manor' in gold chipping off the wall next to the door. Zack looked around, interested in the new surroundings and Cloud led him up a set of stairs until they reached his apartment. The number eight was hung there, a dull worn gold color.

Walking in Zack smiled. Cloud bit his lip and fiddled with his keys. He was sure Zack lived in a mansion by the river with a massive estate and three cars with caretakers to boot, he didn't know how Zack would react. Zack turned to him and grinned, "I love it! This place is awesome!" Cloud unconsciously let his tense body relax, and Zack continued, moving further into the apartment, closing the door behind him, "It's kind of impersonal, but we can fix that." With a wink he moved to the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Cloud asked out of politeness. If the guy wanted anything, he'd have to get it himself.

"No thanks, maybe later." Zack smirked, "So, do you want to get started?"

"Sure," Cloud sat next to him and they pulled out their books.

Two hours later Cloud found himself sitting on his hard wood floor, his back leant against the couch and his head bent over his coffee table where their work was scattered. Zack was stretched out onto the couch, one hand twirling a pencil and the other flipping through the book.

"I still don't understand how the train symbolizes a dragon. Why can't it just be a train!" Zack sighed. Cloud found it ironic, he had thought the exact same thing.

"I would say that too but he explained it to us, remember? Something about the destruction that war brings…" Cloud tapped his pencil against his chin, "I still don't buy that whole 'Robert's gay' things you came up with, by the way."

"Oh come one, you know he's gay!" Zack exclaimed, "He was in love with Harris and what's-his-face...uh—Taffler!"

"No, he admired Taffler as a person and he loved Harris in the brotherly sense." Cloud argued, "Findley wanted to show us that you can love another man but it doesn't have to be in a sexual sense."

"Whatever, I still think Robert's gay and the Barbara was just there when he happened to be horny." Zack smiled when Cloud dropped his head onto the couch, the blond spikes brushing his thigh. Cloud couldn't believe Zack could be so crude. He checked the time.

"Do you want to eat here? Or do you have to go to some party?" Cloud asked slowly.

Zack blinked at him then grinned, "Is little spikey wikey mad at me?"

Cloud scowled, "Don't patronize me!"

Zack just laughed as the blond got up and he paused to admire the backside that was displayed to him. "No, don't worry, I have no plans for tonight at all." He grinned and Cloud raised an eyebrow at him before moving to the kitchen.

Zack hopped of the couch and followed him. When they were finished dinner, which was a very amazing stir fry that Cloud had whipped up quickly, Cloud got to work on cleaning up as Zack pulled a coke form his fridge. After a few minutes of silence only broken by the clink of dishes as they hit each other, Zack twitched and looked around.

"So, do you live with anyone?" Zack asked, sipping on his coke and leaning on the counter.

Cloud stopped cleaning the dishes for a moment and was silent before glancing at Zack. "No, I live here alone."

Zack was genuinely surprised and Cloud thought it was amusing. "We're only eighteen, where are your parents?"

Cloud stiffened and Zack knew instantly that it was a sore subject when Cloud spoke again, "They're divorced. I don't see much of them."

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence and Zack fidgeted. "Here, let me help you with that," He pushed himself off the counter and set down his coke can, intending to help Cloud with the dishes, but when he came too close to touching him, the blond stepped to the side lightly. It would have been unnoticeable by someone who wasn't looking. Zack's eyes narrowed and he reached for the dish in Cloud's hands to dry it but the pale hands jerked and the plate slipped out of Cloud's hands, crashing into the sink.

Instead of looking too stressed, Cloud picked up a hand towel and dried off his hands before saying, "You don't have to—" Zack had taken a step forward and Cloud had stepped back unconsciously. "What are you doing?" Cloud asked, Zack ignored him and took a step right into Cloud's personal space. The blond stumbled back slightly and his hips hit the counter, his hands retreating to rest on it.

The taller man always knew that Cloud liked his personal space but this was ludicrous! Sure, Zack had never touched him before and now that he thought about it, Cloud was always careful about the space between them. It would be hard to like someone who wouldn't let you touch them.

Zack frowned and stepped closer to him. Cloud panicked as Zack's hands found their place on the counter, on either side of him. He looked down and watched as Cloud did his best to make himself smaller, pulling away form the larger male as much as he could but only meeting the counted behind him. He raised a hand and stroked Cloud's cheek and blue eyes shot up to his violet ones, full of question, "Are you scared of me?" Zack finally asked.

Cloud growled and jerked away form the hand on his cheek, "No, I just don't trust you."

Zack leaned in and Cloud's gaze turned to the side, giving him a nice view of his neck, exposed by the V-neck the other male wore, "Why not?"

Cloud finally got his hands to move and pushed the body away from him. "I think you should leave."

**REVIEW! I don't care if you already have, it's good to hear what you think. Is it going to slow or should I put more of this character in…stuff like that!**

Uh…cliffie? Say _HELLO_ to Sephiroth! I bet you were wondering when he was coming!

By the way, the book their talking about is called 'The Wars' by Timothy Findley. I read it in grade 12 LA IB and it's good but kind of weird… But yeah, it's the first book I could think of using since I'm still only in grade 11, not 12. I was thinking about 'The Doll House' but I haven't read that yet…

(1) Where I live the leaves turn yellow and start to fall before autumn arrives.


	4. From   , With Love

**Story Arc:**Rise in Love

**Title:** From , With Love.**  
Author:** Rangiku**  
Genre:**AU, Drama, Romance**  
Rating:**M (PG-13 this chapter)**  
Pairing:**ZackxCloud**  
Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** From, With Love: Kind of self explanatory, if you don't get it, you'll see.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, violence.

**Disclaimer:**The usual. I do not own, though I wish I did.

**A/N:** Well, here we go again! I just wanted to clear some things up. The only reason the Populars really hate Cloud is because Tifa hates Cloud and we all know that Tifa can be bitchy sometimes…maybe I should have put a Tifa bashing warning… Anyway, Cloud's smart too, and good looking, I bet Tifa's jealous of him. Cloud's dad is also a billionaire for now… (My dad's an architect and he makes a lot of money too…)

**From_, With Love**

The week that followed that Friday had become very unfriendly. Cloud had been shoved, smacked, poked, tripped and punched more than he could count. He grew frustrated at the fact that he didn't know _why_ it all of a sudden got worse, only that he was wholly certain that it might've been due to the fact that Zack had been talking to him much more. The taller male even took the train with him sometimes. The blond was fairly sure that the more time he spent with Zack, the more he might regret it.

Their presentation went by smoothly and Cloud was surprised that a paper airplane wasn't thrown at him, or a spit ball spat at him, like every other time he made presentations…which wasn't very often anyway. It might've been the fact that Sephiroth had decided to pay attention to their presentation. Cloud thought that the worst of it would pass over as soon as the presentation was over but he was wrong. He became angry and spent most of his time glaring out of the windows by his seats. Even Zack was confused as to why he was, well…more gloomy than usual.

Cloud was finally able to let out some aggression when Cid and another basketball player named Corey harassed him one day on the way home from grocery shopping.

"Hey, blondie!" Cloud glanced back and felt a scowl cross his face.

"Yo, shit head! We're talking to you!" Corey yelled after him.

Cloud stopped and turned to them. They sauntered up to him and Cloud bit out a nasty, "What?" They were silent for a moment as they looked at each other, then Cid looked at him and Cloud knew where the conversation was going.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you knew where I could find your mom." A grin slipped onto Cid's face, "You know, so I can pay her to relieve some of my stress."

Cloud was growling as he walked quickly away from them. The other two followed him closely behind. When he turned off the main street, Cid was on him in a second. "Hey look, an alley! It would be perfect for your mom!" Corey smirked.

Cid added, "Or is it already yours?" A rough hand pulled back his shoulder and before Cid could even utter a word, Cloud's fist had swung around and punched him square in the nose.

"What the fu-" The short haired blond looked shocked for a moment as his nose began to bleed and Corey stared at him, unsure of what to do. Cloud glared at them and Cid motioned to Corey. The other boy ran at Cloud and he dropped his food before dodging the reckless swing and jabbing him in the side. When Corey hunched over, Cloud just pushed him roughly onto the ground. The teen jumped right back up to his feet and winced.

Cid lunged at him and threw a hook at him that Cloud blocked. Then he elbowed Cid in the face and tripped him in the process, wincing when he saw a splat of blood on the ground from Cid's nose bleed. Cid wanted to beat Cloud and Cloud could see it in his eyes. But, alone, Cid couldn't do shit to him. It wasn't the first time that Cloud had beaten one of them, and he knew what was coming next.

"I'll fucking kill you tomorrow you little slut." Cid said angrily.

"Are you really that pathetic that you need a whole posse to beat only me?" Cloud glanced at him from his side and watched him clench his fists and stand still, blood still dribbling out of his nose.

"Nah, it just makes it all the more fun and delivers all the more damage." A bloody grin covered his face. When Cloud was sure that the other teen wouldn't move to hit him, he bent over, picked up his groceries, and left.

Cloud wasn't bothered the next day in his first two classes before lunch. The blond knew that it probably meant more harm than good. As Cloud sat in the library during lunch, he watched ominous clouds roll in and the wind begin to pick up. It was going to rain; Cloud could smell the heightened ozone through the open window nearby. Cloud faintly remembered that October was approaching. September would be gone in four days.

A noise from around the corner distracted him and he glanced back to see Sephiroth rounding the corner with a book in his hand. The pale hand replaced the book on it's shelf but instead of leaving right away, green eyes landed on him.

Cloud raised an eyebrow and Sephiroth studied him, "You're going to have a rough day today." he said.

The sentence shocked Cloud and he looked to the carpeted floor. It was answer enough to the silver haired male and he turned and walked away.

In his next class, Cloud watched as the clouds began to break apart with thunder and throw down rain. It wasn't torrential rain, but it wasn't spitting either. He hadn't brought his umbrella. Cloud felt like falling asleep. He glanced over to the other said of the class and found Zack staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at the other male and he just smiled and waved slightly. Cloud ignored him and shifted his glance once more.

Beside Cid, whose nose was bruised (Cloud couldn't help but smirk at this), Leon and Tifa were whispering to each other. Cloud felt a sense of foreboding when Tifa smirked and glanced at him for a moment. Cloud sighed and turned back to the board to take more notes.

Cloud stayed after school longer than necessary that day, knowing that if he left earlier, the Populars would just beat him up in front of the whole student body, leading to public humiliation on Cloud's part. It was only a matter of _when_ now.

Cloud opened the door and stood under the shelter that covered the entrance. The stairs were only a few feet away and Cloud stared at them as the rain hit them, creating puddles. Looking to his left, he watched as the water dropped down from the school gutters and onto the pavement, making a smacking noise as it splattered over the rough surface.

Cloud suddenly felt himself being shoved from the cover and into the rain. He swore and spun around, catching the sight of the familiar bodies of part of the Popular Squad. Leon, Cid, Barret and a few other jocks stood before him. The rain seeped into his clothes and Cloud felt the cold hit his skin. He knew what was coming next and wasn't too inclined on running. The last time he did, it was only worse on him. Besides, the hospital nurses were always nice to him.

A hand snatched his bag away from him and arms wrapped around his shoulders and behind his neck, trapping him as a single punch landed in his gut. His breath flew out of him and he closed his eyes against the churning feeling. Fighting back wasn't an option either, last time he did, they had left him on the ground unconscious and bleeding. Cloud had almost died that day. Since then, he'd learned his lessons. The beating was lighter if you just took it without question. They got bored and left before they could do any permanent damage. "What do you want?" Cloud forced out.

"What you did to Cid…I could put you in a coma for it. On top of that, we want you to stay away from our new friend Zack." Leon replied to him.

The first statement was clear but the second was iffy. Cloud took a second to think why they would and scoffed, "Are you fucking kidding me? We were working on a pro-" Cloud was cut off when Leon delivered a punch to his face. Cloud bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound and felt his head yanked up by a hand in his hair. He set his jaw and glared defiantly at the dark haired man in front of him.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you, stay away from him." He sneered. Another punch hit his ribs and he knew it was going to be sore the next day. Not broken, but bruised probably.

"Listen," Cloud's eyes shut, "We were just working on an English project, that's all." Two more punches sank into his stomach and he let out a grunt as the arms that held him released him, a foot kicking the back of his knees and forcing him to the ground.

One of the guys laughed, "Yeah, about gay and rough sex. I bet it turned you on, you fag." A few of the guys including Barret grinned at the teen. Leon turned back to him.

"Don't let me catch you with him again, get it?" He growled, with one more kick to his stomach, Cloud doubled over, cradling his wounds. "And if you _ever_touch one of us again, I'll make sure you regret it." He heard the sloshing footsteps fade away as they walked languidly from Cloud. Looking up at the sky, he listened to the taunts and teases that carried as they left.

Cloud felt tears of pain well up in his eyes as he slowly straightened to stand. He glanced over to see his bag turned over, emptied of all its contents, his pen exploded and smudging his books soaked fro cover to cover form the rain. He took a rasping breath and winced at the pain that struck though his chest. He slowly walked to a patch of grass nearby, collapsed onto it, and stared at the gray sky above him. He'd have to get his uniform dry cleaned he though bitterly. Taking deep breaths, he felt the tears fall from the corners of his eyes.

The door to the school opened with a creak and closed with a clang. Cloud ignored it. If it was someone who knew better, they'd leave him alone. Footsteps approached him and stopped. "Cloud?" A voice said from behind him. He recognized the baritone and growled.

He sat up and backed away from him, "Don't get near me, Zack." He said. Cloud hauled himself to his feet and leaned against a railing nearby that separated the teachers parking lot from the courtyard.

Zack stared at him, worry evident in his eyes, "Who did this to you?" He glanced at Cloud's rain soaked books and Cloud's tattered uniform.

"No one, I tripped." The blond answered, he bent over to pick up his books and stumbled but instead of falling, a hand caught his wrist. Cloud jerked back as if he were burned, taking a few shaky steps back.

Zack hitched his umbrella on his shoulder as he bent and picked up Cloud's belongings, shaking them out slightly, and slipping them into the bag. He glanced over at the heaving body. Cloud's uniform was soaked and muddy and a hand clutched at his stomach. His cheeks were swollen and a cut was bleeding form his lip. "Was it them?" The larger male asked.

"Who?" Cloud asked. Zack gave him a weak look. "I should go now…" Cloud made a grab for his bag but Zack pulled it away smoothly and pulled him under the umbrella hitched on his shoulder.

"Let me help you." Zack asked, calmly.

"I don't need your help!" Cloud growled. Zack's eyes softened when Cloud's next breath was labored and tears filled his eyes. "I never needed anyone's help before, why would I need yours now?" Zack didn't say anything but held out the boy's bag. Cloud took it and glared at him, "I don't need your pity either." Cloud stumbled back but Zack caught him before he fell. Cloud tried to pull away but in his weakened state, Zack dragged him closer without much effort.

Cloud's breath was shaking as it trembled past his lips. They were silent for a minute. That one minute felt like hours to Zack as he stared at Cloud. "You wanted to know why I don't trust people," Zack was shocked enough to loosen his hold on the blond who staggered back. "_This_ is why I don't trust people, Zack." He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, "This is why I don't trust you."

Zack stared at him, captivated by the sight of Cloud before him, "You deserve someone to trust." He said, softly implying that he could be that someone.

Cloud closed his eyes and let a sad smile curve his lips. He was quiet as he organized his thoughts. Instead he said, "I love the rain, you know?" Zack felt the sorrow fill him when he saw tears run from Cloud's eyes. "With the rain, no one can see you cry…"

Right then, Zack wanted to reassure Cloud that he would be the one to stop his rain. He'd pull an umbrella over him and protect him until the clouds dispersed and the sun broke through. Before he could say anything, Cloud's knees chose that moment to buckle and Zack caught him as he fell. Cloud didn't react as Zack thought he would but instead felt his forehead hit his collarbone, hot puffs of air hitting his moistened skin.

Zack dropped his umbrella and pulled back to look at him. The blond's eyes were hazed and dizzied. Zack pulled up a hand from around his waist and felt his forehead. "Fuck Cloud, you're on fire!" Zack was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't bring Cloud to his house, Tifa was over. The hospital seemed like too much of a hassle for a fever. His only choice was to bring Cloud to his own apartment. He'd find the key's in the blonde's clothes when he got there. He just hoped he remembered the route. He quickly hauled the blond onto his back and began to make his way to Cloud's apartment.

It took him a good hour and a throughout soaking before he reached the Eastside Manor. The walk to the subway had been short but the looks he had received were less than welcome. You'd think these people would be used to other people carrying unconscious friends home. Maybe it was the fact that he was still wearing his uniform that threw them off. He dragged Cloud the rest of the way home and by then, the rain had lightened up considerably, becoming nothing more than a sprinkle.

Zack searched through Cloud's pockets and eventually came up with the keys that were hooked onto a sleek cell phone. He fumbled with them and dropped them as he was trying to get a hold on the gold house key among the other silver ones. He swore and bent over only to hear a thud. Looking up he winced. Unknowingly, he had leant over and Cloud's head and hit the door frame pretty hard.

"Oops, sorry Spike, my bad," Zack grinned as if Cloud were awake. He picked up the keys and turned them into the lock. Turning the knob he swung the door inwards and tripped over the threshold. Cursing, he regained his balance and hit the couch before falling on it, Cloud suddenly on top of him.

Zack sighed, this was not working very well. He picked himself back up and hauled Cloud over his shoulder before hunting down the blonde's room. With a push of a door, Cloud's room spread out before him. His room was like anything else in his house. Plain. He looked around and there were only two things, not counting the closet. His bed and his drawers sat side by side. Not one picture was seen, nothing to prove that someone had actually lived there except for the piles of papers and books off in one corner.

Zack carefully laid Cloud down in his bed, not wanting to cause him any more pain. After all, there was the subway, and the walk home, and…yeah, he better not go into it. Zack glanced at the blond. Cloud was breathing heavily and a frown marred his face. Sweat had broken out on his forehead and Zack could see the flush that had worked itself on his cheeks.

On a one second decision, Zack began to strip Cloud of his clothes. His hand brushed up Cloud's side and the blond shivered, rearing back form the cold. When Zack had divested Cloud of all but his boxers, he couldn't help but stare,

The body in front of him was gorgeous. Cloud suddenly let out a cough and Zack mentally smacked himself for forgetting something as important as Cloud's well being. His ogling could wait. Zack tucked him under the covers and ran off to where he saw the blonde's bathroom. He soaked a hand towel in cold water and, folding it, but it over Cloud's forehead.

Zack's thoughts melted away as he watched Cloud. He pulled up a chair and sat down by his bed. He stared and knew that all he could do…was wait.

"Did you see that?"

"What the hell, man? Does it look like I don't have eyes?"

"That son of a bitch is going to get hell for this."

"He'll wish he'd never been born."

"…"

Cloud's first thought when he came to was the he felt like he had been hit by a car, maybe a truck. When he opened his eyes, they were blurry until he blinked it away. With a curious frown, he found himself in his bed at home. That wasn't normal. He usually woke up on the street somewhere, not in his bed, especially after a beating.

The next thing he found was that there was a strange weight on his right arm. He pushed himself up lightly and found himself gawking at the vision before him. It was unusual that he found himself in his apartment after what had happened to him, but to find Zack, of all people, sleeping in a chair next to his bed, was beyond him. Maybe something was wrong with him and he was having hallucinations and he was actually waking up on the street somewhere.

Cloud watched Zack open his eyes and those violet gems stared at him for a moment before they opened wide. "Cloud!" Zack stood up so fast that his chair skidded back and tipped over, its leg hitting him in the back of the leg, causing him to fall over.

Cloud blinked and was silent for a moment before he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He let it out and Zack was so shocked he thought he'd have a heart attack. Despite this, Zack grinned and said, "I'm just 'le crème de la crop', huh?" (1)

The blond just ceased laughing and broke out into a cough instead. Zack looked suddenly worried and Cloud waved him off as he moved forward. When he stopped, he cut off Zack's question, "What are you doing here?" He sat up and watched the teen beside him.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you out in the rain," Zack began, "And then I brought you here cause after what happened to you in cafeteria, I knew I couldn't bring you to my house so the after-"

"Zack, you're blabbering." Cloud smirked at Zack's blank face.

Then it fell and he said, "Right, well, I didn't want to just leave you here all alone and sick."

(1) I actually do know proper French since I'm half French but I'm not sure Zack does… otherwise he would of said something cooler…like along the lines of "voulez vous coucher avec moi?"…suggestive

Okay so, I'll give the speech again, **REVIEW**, lol. I think ya'll know what I'm talking about. Sorry for taking so long btw, I've been busy and the only reason I've been able to put this up is because it's thanksgiving weekend.


	5. This Is How I Disappear

**Story Arc:**Rise in Love

**Title:** This is How I Disappear**  
Author:** RangikuCharlize**  
Genre:**AU, Drama, Romance**  
Rating:**M (PG-13 this chapter)**  
Pairing:**ZackxCloud**  
Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** The FFVII crew is going to High School!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, violence.

**Disclaimer:**The usual. I do not own, though I wish I did.

**A/N:** Okay, so this time, I'll talk about Sephiroth. Some people have asked what's up with him and the author's note is here to explain things and stuff, so. Sephiroth will NOT be playing any kind of role in Zack's and Cloud's sex life. It's not that I don't like a good SephxCloud or threesome or SephxZack, it's just I wanted to make a story with just these two and Seph as a good friend, so here I am…but if you guys keep asking, I'll write a dif threesome or whatever, yeah? Tell me what you think.

**This is How I Disappear**

Cloud had forced Zack out of his apartment the night before and now the larger male wouldn't stop pestering him about being sick and having a fever. It was just his luck, after all, the Populars did tell him that if he was seen with Zack, he was getting a beating…again. So now, every time Zack came near Cloud all but ran away.

It was the second time that day he had run away and Cloud found himself face to face with a surprised looking Sephiroth in his part of the library. Cloud sighed and walked past him, Sephiroth's green eyes trailing him. Cloud leaned his head against the window of the library and tried to control his breathing while watching it rain. It hadn't stopped since the day before and Cloud didn't like it.

"You're hurt and you have a fever, you should go home before Zachary kills you." Sephiroth said lowly.

Cloud was silent for a moment before he glanced back, "I'm fine, its nothing." With that, Cloud turned his back to the window and slid down to sit on the ground, his head tipped back onto the window.

The spent the rest of the time together in a comfortable silence that Cloud appreciated. When he finally left the confines of the library, he found himself face to face with Leon, Barret and a few others of their posse. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "What do you want?" Cloud's tone lacked the usual resentment and bitterness, instead it was a soft and uttered question, said as if he were too weak.

Leon's eyebrow raised and he tossed his head to the side to shake his bangs from his eyes. "Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Leon asked, seemingly bored.

Cloud frowned, "Not to touch one of your guys ever again?" He hadn't even glanced at them since yesterday. If he was in trouble, it wouldn't be because of that.

Leon shook his head and Barret said, "Guess again,"

Cloud's head hurt and he couldn't think straight. Was it already the end of school? Or was it lunch, he couldn't remember. When he didn't answer them, Leon said, "I told you not to get too close to Zack, or we'd have to punish you."

"After all, we don't want you infecting him with stupid." Barret grinned and the others laughed.

Cloud sighed, that was a really old one. Did these people actually think that this was funny? Besides, he was smarter than all of them combined…he just never put the effort into the work. It must be after school, they wouldn't do this at lunch break.

Then the words sunk in.

Cloud was stunned into silence and, for a split second, would have done anything to be away from where he was at that moment.

They had seen him with Zack.

The Populars in front of him snickered as they saw him come to a realization. Cloud backed up into the library doors, unconsciously making himself more frail looking and sacred. If only he had known better. No matter how nice Zack was and how much Cloud denied what he felt for him, it didn't matter, because in the end, becoming friends with a potential Popular, was never good for someone like him.

He closed his eyes for a moment and felt a hand grasp the shoulder of his uniform. Opening his eyes, he found himself being tugged along the empty halls, stumbling as he went. In another blink, he was surrounded and then Cloud felt like giving up. The two Populars in front of him threw open the doors to the gym and they continued on towards the side wall, where the doors to the men's change room was.

Cloud felt like frowning, and probably would have if his head wasn't pounding. They shoved him through the doors and Cloud's headache suddenly became worse, cause by the echoing and stuffiness of the room. The white tile blinded him and the bright fluorescent lights caused his vision to go spotty. Cloud was dragged along, passed the lockers, and the bathrooms, and to the showers. Once there, Barret, who was holding him, shoved him forward.

Cloud's shoes slipped on the tiles and he fell, landing on his tailbone harshly. Pain shot up his spine but a knuckle against his cheek threw him against the wall, making him forget all about the pain in his lower back. Cloud gasped as the showers above him were turned on, freezing cold water gushing over him, making his teeth chatter against each other. Cloud swore, his vision swimming from his fever. Everything was happening too quickly for him to react.

A hand gripped his collar and hauled him to his feet where it ripped at the buttons. Another set of hands tore away his blazer and sweater, tugging off his sweater vest and ripping off his dress shirt to hang near his elbows. The cold water hit his chest and when the shirt was pulled back far enough, it exposed his back and they began tying his wrists together. Cloud lashed out and managed to hit a jaw but someone swore and punched him in the side, near his already bruised ribs. Another fist sank into his gut and Cloud's air rushed out of his lungs and in the moment of weakness, his wrists were bound. He was shoved against a wall and a punch to his cheek threw him off to the side. Someone hauled him back up and Cloud tried to regain his breath. A kick was delivered to his stomach and an unknown voice laughed in the background. Cloud cursed as his senses left him too quickly and he struggled to hold onto them.

Suddenly, there were hands on him, turning him around to face the wall and someone shoved him up against it. A hand held his neck on the wall, pushing his face against the tile. Cloud heard a deafening snap and, all of a sudden, his back was on fire. It took a moment for Cloud to recognize the feel of a whipping wet towel. Okay, this he could deal with. "Didn't we tell you to stay away from Zack?" One of them yelled from behind him. The rest laughed and another towel connected with his back. Maybe not. Cloud had to admit that he had been on the end of some vicious towel whipping contests, but never had they raised nearly bleeding welts on his back, sending shocks of pain through him.

A few more whips and Cloud closed his eyes, trying to block out the stinging pain. "Let it rain," Someone said, Cloud belatedly recognized Barret's voice. Cloud ground his teeth when the shower beat down on him, making it feel as though his back were splitting apart. The torrent eventually slowed and Barret spoke again, "Time for step two." Cloud panted and looked at them, his eyes widened when he saw the schools plastic hockey sticks.

"Wait!" Cloud yelled. Cid just smirked at him, "I promise, I won't go _near_ him just _please_ let me go!" A few of them laughed and a small sound escaped Cloud's throat when the stick came down on him with a resounding _slap_.

"So what did you want to see me for, Leon?" Zack asked, following the brunet further into the school. It was after his detention so the school was empty.

"Oh, it's something the rest of us and I have decided to tell you for your lack of better judgment…" Leon let the sentence hang in the air and Zack frowned, when he was about to ask something, Leon cut him off, "Aerith agreed that we should enlighten you as well."

Zack's eyes lit up, "Oh, why didn't you just say so?"

Leon just grinned. This was getting too easy.

Cloud had resigned to his fate that day. He kept his eyes tightly closed and his teeth grit against the pain. When the blows stopped, there was shuffling around and Cloud could only hope that it was the end of their barrage. He glanced back and felt like running. Running like hell and never coming back to this twisted place ever again.

Barret and Cid stood behind him, grinning widely and menacingly all at the same time. In their hands were two small Swiss army knives. Cloud's lips trembled, almost turning blue from the ice cold water that continued to beat down on him. "You-you're kidding r-right?" He said lowly. They had never gone this far. This was ridiculous!

Barret laughed, "Think again baby-face,"

Cid just grinned, his nose still bumpy and discolored, "I told you I'd make you pay, didn't I?" Not like this, Cloud thought.

Anything but this.

They advanced on him and Cloud shrunk away, "This is going too far." Cloud mumbled when they were close enough to hear him.

Cid grinned and lifted the Swiss army knife to Cloud eye level. Snapping up the knife, he dropped his hand and sneered, "After what you did to me, you deserve to die."

"What?" Cloud asked incredulously, "That's—" His sentence was stopped short as a sharp pain tore up his spine. It burnt and Cloud could feel a trail of blood seep down.

"Are you going to tell me why we're going to the locker room?" Zack asked.

"I want to show you what happens to those who do not deserve to bask in our presence." Leon told Zack, leading him down the stairs. Zack raised an eyebrow, was Leon full of himself or what?

"But in the locker room, Leon?" Zack stared at him incredulously as they pushed open the double doors. Leon gave him a grin a pulled him along

As the passed the lockers, bathrooms and sinks, Zack heard commotion of a fight and sounds of a shower turned on and off further down the hall, where the shower room was located. They rounded the corner just in time to watch Cid kick someone in the stomach. Zack's eyes widened when he heard the accompanying groan of pain. The jocks form the Popular Squad turned around and grinned at them. They backed away from their line of vision and as Leon laughed, Zack's heart stopped at the sight.

On the tiles floor of the showers, lay a violently shaking Cloud. From the way he was positioned, his back was completely exposed to Zack's eyes. He saw the bound wrists that had turned red from the stress and let his eyes travel to the blonds back. It was discolored, mostly red with bruises already starting to form. Welts were raised on the once smooth planes and gashes covered his back, oozing blood that ran down his side and onto the tile, turning it pink as it hit the water. "Holy Fuck…"

"Amazing isn't it." Leon smiled. He nodded towards the rest of them in approval.

Zack's world shattered. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" He turned on Leon. The brunette looked at him, shocked at the unexpected outburst. "You have some twisted mind to do this to someone!" He roared, blinded by rage.

"Come on Za-" Cid began, he walked towards him, an arm reaching out to him.

"_Fuck off!_ Don't touch me!" Zack growled, repulsed by the hands that had hurt Cloud so much. He walked through the space in front of him and spun on who he though were his friends. "All of you are going to regret this. You can make sure of it." Zack glared at them all and the room was deathly quiet other than the pounding water from the shower. "Get the _fuck_out of here now before I punch your fucking faces in."

"Zack, common man—" Barret tried. Zack just turned and walked away. Leon was confused, as well as all the others and it was Barret who finally pushed all of the others from the showers and out the locker room doors. Leon glared at everything that came across him and swore that he would never forgive Zack for this. He would make both him and his pet the laughing stock of the school. He left with his blood boiling. The school _had_ become much too defiant lately…

A whimper drew Zack's attention away from staring at the corner where the teens disappeared around. Cloud had managed to huddle against the wall behind him, his chest heaving and big blue eyes looking and seeing nothing, hazy with pain.

Zack quickly advanced and turned off the water form the shower. "Cloud?"

The sound seemed to scare the blond and he began to struggle to get away. "N-no…get away from me!" Zack wanted to cry. Wasn't it just yesterday that he had promised himself to protect Cloud?

"Cloud, come on snap out of it, it's me, Zack." Zack felt a stab of hopelessness shoot through him as he looked into Cloud's eyes. They were devoid of all happiness and it struck Zack to the core.

Cloud seemed to recognize him but didn't relax as much as Zack would've liked. "Come on, I'm bringing you to the hospital." Zack picked him up and Cloud didn't protest, just kept quiet and huddled tightly against Zack. The raven turned off the showers and ran out of the locker room.

Zack rushed towards the school parking lot. As soon as they got there, the first thing Zack noticed was the fact that the others were already long gone. Another was that Sephiroth was standing against his car door, waiting for Zack just like the raven had asked him to.

Upon seeing them, Sephiroth frowned and opened the door without question. Zack glanced at him but didn't have to say a word. Cloud watched hazily as the silent communication ran between them and he turned to look out the other window beside him.

"The hospital it is." Sephiroth said. Zack climbed into the back with Cloud, holding him tightly as Sephiroth slid into the driver's seat, started the engine, and pulled out of the lot. Sephiroth sped up and made it to the hospital in no time. Zack stared worriedly at Cloud who was blankly watching the scenery pass by the window.

When they go to the hospital, Sephiroth dropped them off at Emergency before heading to the parking lot. Zack brought Cloud in and immediately one of the nurses stopped. She was middle aged with brown hair and hazel eyes. She took one glance at Cloud and her face saddened. She walked over and placed a hand on his cheek. Cloud didn't move, Zack watched carefully from close by. Finally, she spoke, "Oh, Cloud, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

She beckoned them into a waiting room where they sat for half an hour before being called in. When Cloud had been all patched up and had been given new clothes, Zack brought him down to the cafeteria, where Sephiroth was waiting.

"Hey, thanks for waiting Seph," Zack said. Sephiroth only nodded as he looked up form his book, he looked over to Cloud and back to Zack. Zack shrugged and glanced at Cloud.

Cloud wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around him. He was fully aware, but all he could think of was that Sephiroth looked too good to be sitting in a hospital cafeteria, and that Zack would probably prefer to be somewhere else right now.

Zack and Sephiroth drove Cloud home in silence. This time, Zack sat in the passenger seat and he and Sephiroth were speaking in hushed tones. Cloud looked down to his hands studied his red wrists before angrily tugging the overly large, borrowed shirt, over hiss hands. Zack glanced back at him.

Cloud clambered out of the car gingerly, but quickly, once they reached his apartment. He walked hurriedly up the steps and fumbled for his keys. He heard the car door open and someone run up behind him. Keys were suddenly dangling in front of his eyes and he turned around only to watch Sephiroth drive away.

"Aren't you going to go home?" Cloud asked lowly.

Zack frowned; he didn't say a word but opened the door and proceeded up the stairs before Cloud to his apartment. Zack dropped Cloud's school bag onto the floor as soon as the door was open. Cloud had only just noticed it.

Cloud only watched as Zack closed the door behind them and stood in the hall. He didn't know what to say to fill the empty air that surrounded him, deafening him. "Za-"

Zack silenced him with a hand and looked up to him, his eyes lacking any strong emotion. "Just let me say, that I never want to see you like that again." Cloud stared at him and looked down before walking past him.

You know thee drill, **review, review, review.** When I don't get review's I think I'm doing bad…

Oooohhh, some people are so self centered and they think the _world_ revolves around them. Pisses me off, does it piss you off? I'm sure it does, don't you just hate Cid in this? Maybe I should have put and Tifa/Barret/Cid/Leon bashing warning…

So Seph's an awesome _friend,_ eh?...lol And the nurse, not very important. She's an OC so totally ignore her…

**REVIEW**


	6. Against All Odds

**Story Arc:**Rise in Love

**Title:** Against All Odds

**Author:** Rangiku

**Genre:**AU, Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** ZackxCloud

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:**The FFVII crew +kingdom hearts people go to high school.

**Warnings:**Yaoi, Fluff, Violence

**Disclaimer:**The usual. I do not own, though I wish I did…

**A/N:**So, here we are again…I got a lot of long reviews about Cloud last time…which is cool, gives me a good idea of what you guys are thinking of, thanks! It's been about a week since the last chapter was posted, and sorry this one seems sort of short.

**Against All Odds**

Zack said that he was staying with Cloud. Cloud didn't protest, after all, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was different between them. It was eerily quiet and Cloud didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't a very talkative type at all so when Zack was silent, Cloud couldn't find the words to fill the void between them. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to try.

They didn't really eat dinner. Cloud sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face. Zack watched him from the kitchen. By the time it was 10:18 pm, the taller male had made his decision. Pushing off the counter he had been leaning on, he moved to where Cloud was and sat down beside him.

After a moment of silence he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" It was a simple question, really. It was asked softly, without demand but insistent anyway.

Cloud found he couldn't think of the words to answer the question. When he thought of it, Cloud _knew_ why he didn't tell the larger male. He didn't want to seem weak in front of him. He wanted to be someone, or mean something to someone for the first time in what seemed like an eternity (but was actually only a year or two but now that he thought of it, he wondered if Tifa ever really cared for him. Then there was the issue of his family, but that was another level). There was something inside him that wanted Zack in a way he never wanted anyone before him. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps it had been how Zack had wanted to be his friend despite everything. Maybe it was the way he tried to protect him even though Cloud knew he couldn't. Or maybe it was his smile. Whatever it was, it was strange and made Cloud feel unsettled; he didn't know what to do about it.

When Cloud looked up, Zack was staring at him. "Did you think I didn't care?" He continued. Cloud sat still. He didn't know how to tell Zack. Tell him that he wanted him to care, oh he did, but could this Popular material teen in front of him really be what he was looking for? Of course, Zack was different…he was overly friendly and didn't take heed to what Leon or Tifa had said.

The only words that Cloud managed to barely utter out were, "Do you?" The blonde was terrified of the answer no matter how much Zack had hinted towards the positive side. He himself couldn't believe he had even managed to ask. However, it seemed, his heart was ahead of his brain.

Zack was silent and then he let a small smile slip on his face before it disappeared. He leaned closer to Cloud and took his bruised face in his hands, gently as he could. Cloud raised an arm as a reflex and held onto one of the wrists, his blue eyes full of question, backing up slightly. He hated being caged or held still, it screamed dangerous to him.

Cloud waited in silence, his blue eyes wide and wary. Finally, Zack's mouth opened once more. "More than you think." With that, the dark haired man leant closer slowly, giving him plenty of time, and kissed him softly on the lips before retreating completely, unsure of his actions.

Emotions and thoughts were whirring through Cloud's head. He couldn't keep track of them all. Was Zack serious? Or was he just playing with him as some kind of sick joke? If he was joking, should Cloud kick his ass, or just avoid him forever? And if he was serious, which was already strange enough, did he like him that way. A little voice at the back of his head immediately said 'yes'. Cloud ignored it. He looked at Zack and found his gaze averted, and his teeth worrying at his lip. "You're not making fun of me, are you?"

Zack's gaze snapped to him and his brows furrowed, he shook his head, "I would never even think about it, Cloud." Then he waited for Cloud's answer.

The blond sat still, his brain unable to process what had just happened to him. Zack didn't seem like the type of person to lie to him after all that had happened recently. In a strange way, it was almost as if the older man had wormed his way into a circle he had pushed everyone else out of, a circle where only he resided, behind a line of trust. He reflexively frowned and his eyes closed against the headache he felt. "What-"

"Think of it like this," Zack cut him off when Cloud seemed confused, "I like you." He took one of Cloud's hands in his own, "Give me a chance." 'To make you happy.' He added in his head. "I won't turn my back on you."

Cloud stared at him, he _was_ serious. Then it clicked in his head. Almost like the most cliché moment he ever knew of, clarity hit him. He cared for Zack and Zack cared for him. He wanted this more than he had wanted something in a long time. So, for once, he allowed himself to believe he could have it. Making up his mind, he gathered his confidence.

His lips quirked up for a split second, with a quick movement, he grazed his lips against Zack's cheek, almost nonexistent, and whispered, "Thank you, Zack."

Zack's face lit up in a dazzling smile and Cloud knew that this is what he wanted. It was what he _needed_.

His heart warmed. It was a light at the end of the dark tunnel.

A week later Cloud found himself near Zack as much as he could. There was a strange feeling in him that he'd never felt before. Not even for Tifa. His thoughts would always stray to the dark haired male, who had become his secret boyfriend. He would try to concentrate on his homework but somehow, he couldn't get him out of his mind. Whenever he saw the other male, he hid a smile and his stomach fluttered uncomfortably. It was almost troublesome the way he couldn't focus consistently.

Zack would come over every night that he could, without the Populars getting suspicious. They would have dinner together, have long conversations about small things and argue about meaningless things. They always ended up happy though, and Zack never left without kissing Cloud softly on the lips and a grin. Cloud didn't know how to react or where it was going but was happy that at least the other male knew what he wanted and was confident enough to pursue it. The blonde was still trying to get used to the whole physical contact issue he had carried with him over the years. The fact that Zack disregarded personal space completely helped him make leaps and bounds in that area though.

The situation at school had also changed. Zack would watch over him without getting too close to him. Cloud often saw Leon smile in approval as Zack turned coldly away in an act like Cloud would ignore him and turn around. Cloud had avoided a lot of beating and as he sat in the library, Sephiroth would often join him for light reading. Sometimes, they would even have menial conversations, which was a big leap for both of them.

Cloud began to feel more or less like a normal teenager.

Liking someone…was different than what he was used to. Cloud knew that opening up like he had might come back and bite him in the ass, but he just couldn't get himself to think that Zack would do something like that to him. The other male was good to him. Better than anyone had ever been to him, actually. Cloud couldn't give him up, and wanted more and more of him. He wanted to swallow him up and never let him walk away from him. As crazy as it sounded, Cloud wanted Zack all for himself.

Of course, he had to be within reason. Hanging all over someone isn't the best way to tell them you love them, it just gets annoying…wait…'someone I love?' Cloud stopped himself in the middle of class just as the teacher asked him a question. Cloud could admit to himself that maybe he loved the taller man. He just didn't have the guts to accept that he was leaving himself wide open to any attack that Zack threw at him. The class was staring at him when he turned back to the board. Cloud blushed and asked for the teacher to repeat the question. The teacher scowled.

Two weeks later, Cloud opened the door to his apartment with a small smile on his face. He had left to get some groceries for dinner. When he entered, his first thoughts were 'why are my eyes burning? And why is the air grey?' With that, he rushed into the kitchen where Zack was frantically trying to put out the fire that had started on his vegetables in the oven.

Cloud panicked and threw his groceries to the left before filling a pot with water and throwing it in the oven, drenching Zack's head in the process. There was silence as the vegetables sizzled down and the smoke was sucked up in to the fan. Zack looked at him, his eyes wide, water running down his back.

Cloud began to laugh. "Za-Zack! What were you doing?" Cloud stumbled away, still laughing, a hand on the counter top for support. Zack grinned and jumped onto Cloud, rubbing his wet head under the blonde's neck, getting him wet. Cloud stopped laughing long enough to shout at him, "_Zack!_ Get off me! You're getting me all wet!" Cloud arms came up between them to push him away and he unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief.

Zack leant back and laughed, "That's the point, babe." He pecked Cloud on the lips before bounding away to find a towel to dry his hair. Cloud shook his head, rubbing away the moistness on his neck and turning to the dinner. Disregarding the nickname Zack had taken to calling him, Cloud moved to fix what Zack had done.

By the time Zack came back out, Cloud was working on pasta at the stove. Zack watched him from the hallway and smiled. When the blond moved to the cutting board, Zack couldn't help but sneak up on him. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's tapered waist and leant his full body on his, putting them flush together. Cloud paused all movements, a strange, unnamed feeling welling up in his abdomen.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Cloud asked tipping his head towards him, holding on the counter after he put the knife down.

Zack was silent as he seemed to consider it for a moment, then he focused onto Cloud's neck, "Mm, molesting my boyfriend?" He leant down and licked the nape of Cloud's neck then kissed his hairline before resting his lips against the soft skin.

Cloud paused before laughing lightly and spun around in Zack grip to face him, still wary, "That doesn't seem like a very productive thing to do, you know?" He said with a tiny grin gracing his lips. He was nervous and was hoping it wasn't showing. Sure they had been getting closer but this was the closest and Cloud didn't know if he liked being pushed into this or not.

Zack shrugged, "To me, it is." The dark haired male was reading his boyfriend's body language and knew he was getting more uncomfortable by the second. Zack wanted to push his limits slightly and see where it got him. He leaned down and kissed Cloud slowly. The blonde didn't protest and fell into it easily despite his discomfort. When Zack pulled back he grinned, "I could do it all day." Zack put his hands on the counter behind Cloud, the blond was reminded of the last time he was trapped against his counter…but it was different now, and he suddenly realized had nothing to be afraid of. Leaning into Zack, he met his lips with a new outlook.

Zack licked his lips and Cloud let him in without a complaint, still hesitant. He raised one hand to Zack's neck and groaned unexpectedly when Zack pinned him against the counter, their hips digging into each other. His tongue was exploring Cloud's mouth with fervor and just as Cloud lifted up his other hand, he wasn't sure if it was to slow Zack or pull him closer, the spaghetti boiled over.

They jerked away from each other quickly as the hissing sound filled disturbed the quiet and Cloud scrambled over to the stove, turning down the heat quickly and watching it simmer down as Zack laughed in the background. He turned to Zack with an eyebrow raised, "Maybe we shouldn't when one of us is cooking…it doesn't seem to be a good idea." His lips quirked and Zack stalked forward to placed a last chaste peck on his lips.

"You're probably right, I'll wait until you're done." With a smirk and a slight shove from Cloud, Zack retreated to the living room and Cloud heard the TV being switched on. Taking a moment, the blonde breathed in. He mentally patted himself on the back for not freaking out completely and went about finishing dinner.

A content smile was still present on Zack's face as he watched a re-run of MTV Live. Cloud was just so cute and amazing and sexy at the same time, he wanted to ravish him whenever he saw him. Zack knew Cloud had no idea of his charms but he was certain others had noticed. Even Sephiroth's eyes strayed slightly too long to be normal. In any case, Cloud was slightly naïve and Zack loved it. Teasing him was fun. That pout always got him going too, even if Cloud knew he was doing it or not. His blond was just too cute for his own good.

Zack didn't know how long he could hold himself off for.

But as the days passed, Zack was getting more and more frustrated. The way Cloud talked, walked, cooked…_everything_ Cloud did was taking an effect on him. More than once he had to relieve himself of the bulge in his pants as he returned home. Luckily, he managed to hide his increasing discomfort around Cloud. It wasn't hard though, the blond was oblivious.

Over the weekends, if Zack didn't have to hold his appearance in the Populars by going to a party or going to the diner, he would stay at Cloud's. At first, Cloud wouldn't let him sleep with him, much too nervous about what Zack would think. It was still a self-protecting method though. He got over it within a week or two. Soon enough, Cloud would have his nose tucked into the crook of his neck and a leg thrown over his as Zack wrapped an arm around him. Needless to say, Zack was happy and irritated at the same time by the development, as it cause a more prominent reaction between his legs. Cloud himself, however, was mortified every time he woke up. He would quickly gather up his limbs and scamper away to the bathroom to get rid of the heat in his face.

Time passed and it was nearing the end of October. Zack was excited for Halloween. Even though their mid terms were right around the corner, he decided that he should have a little fun. Knowing that he wanted to spend the one day quick holiday with his boyfriend, and not the people who would be going out to party their asses off, Zack made a trip to the movie store.

The weekend before Halloween, Zack lay sprawled over Cloud as they watched TV after dinner. His head was resting over Cloud's chest and his arm was stretched out a flipping the channels. "So what are you doing for Halloween?" Cloud asked, leaning his head on the back onto the couch to look at the spiky black hair on his chest.

Zack turned to look at him and smiled, "Watching scary movies with you."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? You do know I hate scary movies, don't you?" He ran a hand through Zack's hair, knowing he liked it when he played with it.

"Yeah but I'll be here." He grinned and scooted up Cloud's chest.

"Don't you have to go to some party with them?"

"Nope, told them I decided to study for our mid terms." He began kissing his way up Cloud's neck.

It was getting increasingly easier for Cloud to allow affections such as this. Cloud leaned his head back, enjoying the feeling while it lasted, his breath hitching as Zack nipped at his pulse. When Zack backed away, his neck was tingling. He looked at Zack and he was staring down at him expectantly. Sighing, he rolled his eyes, "Fine, they better be good movies."

Zack only laughed.

It was a pity that Halloween was on a Wednesday this year. Zack faked going home after school then got on his way to Cloud's apartment. It was twenty minutes away in all as he took the bus to Roman Street, and then walked two blocks to the Eastside Manor. Grinning, he bounded into Cloud's apartment with the extra key that the blond had given him, a bag swinging in his hands.

Cloud looked up from his couch and Zack made his way over, throwing his windbreaker on the coat hanger and pressing his lips to Cloud's as soon as he came to his side. He backed away and Cloud asked, "What's in the bag?"

"Movies and candy, what did you think was in the bag?" Zack smirked and Cloud shrugged at him.

They ate a quick dinner and Zack dragged a protesting Cloud to the couch. The blonde had been trying to put it off but Zack knew when Cloud was stalling and when he wasn't. He looked at Cloud as he rummaged through the bag, "Do you want to start with a thriller, or a horror?"

Cloud frowned, "Start me out slow,"

Zack let a grin slip onto his face, "Saw it is."

Cloud felt doomed.

By the time midnight rolled around, Cloud was all but clutching Zack for his dear life, his head tucked into his neck, refusing to watch anymore movies after The Ring. Zack laughed and turned off the TV. Cloud wasn't even aware of the fact he hated scary movies so much until that moment. His dislike quickly turned into loathing for the genre.

"I think its bedtime!" Zack laughed. He picked up his precious cargo easily, causing a strange sound to pass Cloud's lips unintentionally, and made his way to the bedroom. He dropped Cloud onto the bed and grinned, kissing his forehead, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Zack began to leave when Cloud's hand closed around his wrist. "You're leaving me?"

"You scared?" Zack grinned, delighted. Cloud growled but nodded at the question.

"Some freaky demented kid might crawl out of my wall and eat me." Cloud frowned, his imagination getting the better of him.

Zack laughed, "It's a school night." He said, like a mother.

Cloud shrugged, "So what?" And with a sly grin he smirked, tugging Zack down on top of him on the bed, "Distract me…" He whispered suggestively.

Zack almost choked, "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Cloud rolled his eyes slightly and kissed Zack. Something that was different for Cloud and which Zack was all too happy to return. Deepening the kiss, Zack leaned into Cloud and pushed him back onto the bed. One of his knees was planted in between Cloud's thighs, a hand braced on the mattress, holding him up while the other held the side of the blonde's neck, his fingers sliding across the smooth, flawless skin.

Cloud chuckled into Zack and his hands reached up to glide across the expanse of chest above him. His hands were hesitant but sure and Zack smiled into their kiss, his tongue delving deeper into Cloud's mouth for a better taste. They had kissed enough for Cloud to know what he was doing, but when his body began to burn on the inside, his skin tingling, he didn't know how to react. The taller male tilted his head and pushed closer and Cloud forced himself not to panic.

Cloud's hands worked on their own, slipping down to the hem of Zack's shirt to slide underneath. He felt the warmth radiating from the torso melt into his hands. Zack groaned and shifted to lean over Cloud, his other knee supporting him as he hand rubbed down Cloud's side and down to his hip and over his thigh, grabbing it long enough to tug it up, bending it at the knee to cradle his hips. His fingers moved over the expanse of muscle and Cloud swallowed a whimper.

Zack was beginning to lose it. The sounds that Cloud was making were driving him slowly mad. The whimpers and moans he could deal with but when he took in deep breaths of air, and groaned softly when their lips parted, his erection began to swell. When Cloud shifted his leg against Zack's and moaned, Zack couldn't take it and he broke to kiss with a gasp and a low groan. His temple rested against Cloud's as they breathed heavily, Zack's erection pulsing. He was sure that Cloud wouldn't appreciate it if he molested him right there so he opened his mouth, trying to form the sentence in his head, "I need a shower…" Zack closed his eyes, "right now, I'll be right back." With that, he kissed Cloud softly on the lips and pushed himself off the bed. Turning, he walked out the room, straight towards the bathroom.

Cloud watched him in a daze, panting as his body temperature dropped from its fevered state. Unsure of what just happened and not being able to think straight he mumbled, "_You_need a shower…what about _me_."

Sorry for the time skip at the beginning there but it seemed better than going through the whole process of making you wait for Cloud to get more comfortable around Zack. That would have been mean after beating Cloud up and everything. So now that it's going a bit faster, tell me what you think!

I'm kind of scared now because it's going to start going A LOT faster, like skipping weeks faster…what should I do about it? Without making it like thirty chapters…fifteen is my max right now, ten min…The fic will go until their grad so tell me what you think!

**REVIEW…PLEASE? lol**


	7. Right Now

**Story Arc:**Rise in Love

**Title:** Right Now

**Author: **Rangiku

**Genre:**AU, Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** ZackxCloud

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:**Mmm, this chappie is all about the now.

**Warnings:**Yaoi, Fluff, Violence

**Disclaimer:**The usual. I do not own, though I wish I did…

**A/N:**Yo, sorry about the wait everyone! I had to get my computer fixed so I couldn't continue on this chapter when it was halfway done. THEN, lo and behold, I get it back and the internet connections are all screwed up 'cause I use wireless. Exciting huh? So it's not fixed yet but I just HAD to get this chapter up. _THREE WEEKS AND I WAS READY TO KILL MYSELF!_ So here we go, sorry again!

**Right Now**

Three days after I put up this note, guess what happened? Me and my friends went out and were fooling around and I ended up falling and hitting my head on a lamp post…started bleeding everywhere…stupid huh? So it wasn't serious, thank you, it just took a day out of me…

So I decided to give you a long chapter to compensate…?

November rolled around faster than anyone could believe and the early coming nights had them yawning in their seats at school. The sky was dark until ten in the morning, was dull all day for most days, and then darkened again by five o'clock. By the time daylight savings had come around, people were already sick of the darkened sky. Mid terms began and Cloud didn't have much time to think other than about what was coming next. Math had him studying like crazy and English was making him sweat more than he ever had. Writing commentaries, even though he was good at them, was stressful.

The corridors were almost empty as he was rushing to his math class, late after finishing his English mid term. He turned a corner sharply and who should he run into but Zack himself. Cloud hit his broad chest and began to fall back, only to have Zack catch his wrist and pull him back towards him. Despite this, he overcompensated and Cloud ended up flush against him.

With a weak laugh, Cloud said, "Uh, hey Zack."

Zack simply grinned at him, "Hey babe, what's with the rush?"

"M'late, aren't you?" Cloud frowned.

"Yeah, but I'm not as uptight about it as you are."

"I am not uptight!" Cloud cried defensively, "Just worried about my mid term. I need to boost my mark by 5 or 10." Cloud shrugged.

"Oh really?" Zack raised an eyebrow, "So worried you wouldn't take the time to talk to your boyfriend?"

There was a shuffling of feet down the hall and Cloud glanced at the corner where a figure disappeared from sight. He returned his attention to Zack after taking a quick glance around. He leaned up and kissed the dark haired male softly on the lips. He felt Zack smile against him and as he backed off, Zack said, "Feeling bold today aren't we?"

"Just a bit," Cloud countered. Zack raised an eyebrow, a grin still present on his face. Cloud just smiled and continued on his way to his math class. Zack watched him turn the corner, pleased with the new development as Cloud glanced at him and grinned. He walked in the opposite direction and his face turned stoic.

Maybe it was time he told someone about them…He wanted to be able to hold Cloud without having to be careful about where they were or who was around. He wanted to kiss him and touch him and not have to worry about it. Above all, he wanted to be able to love and protect Cloud where everyone knew it. He would show all of them why you didn't hurt someone like Cloud.

He would.

Zack returned home with his eyebrows knit in tight concentration. It was Wednesday so he couldn't go to Cloud's apartment. He had decided to take the subway home that day and walked from the station to his house. He looked up when he stepped onto the driveway. The house loomed over him and was probably larger than Cloud's entire apartment complex. His gaze swept down and his eyes came to rest on an expensive looking Lexus sitting in the driveway. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like Lexus' (Which he didn't because only bad drivers would need automated parallel parking), it was because of who owned the car.

He opened the door with his key and was greeted by Aeris who had a soft smile on her face. His cousin continued up the stairs and he dropped his gaze again and was met with the most horrendous sight of his entire 18 years of life. Big brown eyes and long brown hair glared up at him and he hated the way those breasts would bounce everywhere. Get a better bra, honestly.

"Hey Zack," Tifa said with a smirk on her face, "What's up? Why didn't you come with us home?"

Zack's nose wrinkled as he smelt the perfume waft around him. "Hi…Nothing and I felt like taking the subway to think. I have to go," Zack lied, "You know, lots of homework…guess I'll see you later…" He gave a fake grin and made a quick escape to the kitchen where his face dropped with disgust.

In truth, he had no homework. He had finished it all in class, but any excuse to get away from the monstrosity that had ruined Cloud's life was good enough. He dropped his bag on the floor and sighed when he opened the fridge and saw nothing of interest. He poured himself a glass of juice and sat at the kitchen counter, his forehead on the flat, hard, surface. He almost let out a groan when he though about what he had been considering all day.

Zack sat and drank his juice, biding his time and waiting for the perfect opportunity. He glanced up at the ceiling when he heard shuffling. Tifa flew down the stairs and opened the front door. She turned and yelled up the stairs when Aeris probably stood, "I'll be back in ten minutes! Don't go _anywhere_!" Zack snorted as she closed the door. Where was Aeris going to go at this time on a school night?

He saw his chance as it was and abandoned the counter to move to the stairs. He grumbled on his way up. He made his way through the halls until he reached a plain white door. He sighed and wondered if he was doing the right thing. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in," Zack pushed the door open and Aeris looked up form sitting at her desk. "Oh…Zack," She sat up and said, "Is something the matter?"

"I kind of need to talk to you about something…" Zack said, averting his gaze to the pale pink that were her walls and questioned for the thousandth time that day if what he was about to do was the sound thing to do. "It's kind of…personal."

"Oh that's fine, I won't tell anyone, you know me." She looked at him with the same sincere and sweet smile she had always held for him.

He grinned and sat on her bed when she offered it to him. "You see, it's about…my love…life?" He cringed at the corny way it came out.

Aeris looked at him with wide emerald eyes and motioned for him to continue, "You see, I've been having feelings for someone for a while now, I haven't had the courage to tell anyone really." He paused here but Aeris didn't interrupt him. "I've told them about it and we're happy. It's just that I wouldn't think you would…approve." Approve was the last word he should have used.

"Is it because it's a guy, or is it because it's someone that the rest of them don't agree with?" Aeris said softly. Zack's gaze shot to her and he scratched his head.

"How did you know?" He paused, "That I was gay?" Zack stared at the carpeted floor.

"I've known for a while, I'm observant you know." He could hear her smile in her tone. "Just by the way you look at guys differently than girls. I wasn't too sure at first, but I guess this confirmed it."

"I see, am I that easy to read?" Zack wondered.

"Oh, heavens no, just for me." He looked up as Aeris left her seat at her desk to sit beside him on her bed. "I would approve no matter what Zack. Just because you love a boy shouldn't hold you back from the love that everyone should feel." There was a pause and Zack swallowed, Aeris grinned suddenly, "So who's the lucky guy?"

Zack was silent and the spoke after forming his words, "Well, you know how you asked if the rest of the group would approve?" Aeris gave a small nod, "Let's just say this is the last person they'd want to see me with."

"Are you talking of Cloud?"

"Ohmy _God_, Aeris!" Zack threw up his hands and fell back on the bed, "Is it impossible to hide something from you?" Aeris laughed and Zack continued, "How did you find out?"

She smiled at him, "Leon and the others haven't beat him up lately. When I found out it was because you were trying to keep the peace among the student body, I knew that it was for a reason." She glanced at him, "You never used to be disinclined to fight." Zack gave her a sheepish grin.

A figure stood by the door, her heart beating wildly. Her face was contorted with rage and her body shook with anger. Her fist was white knuckled as she ground her teeth against each other harshly. This wasn't something she would let slip through her fingers.

The door opened suddenly and both Zack and Aeris looked up. Zack's eyes narrowed when he saw Tifa step it. The brown haired girl gave a sheepish smile and said, "I'm sorry! I forgot my car keys!" She rummaged around and pulled them out from under a paper at the desk.

"Oh that's fine. Are you just leaving?" Aeris said in that soft tone of hers.

"Yup, but I'll be right back!" With that, Tifa skipped out of the room and Zack listened to her thunder down the stairs. It wasn't good that she had come in at a time like that. Had she been listening? Zack frowned.

"Well, I have to go do some homework," He lied again, "thanks for listening to me." With that he opened the door and left down the hall to his room. Aeris stared after him with a cheerless expression on her face.

When Zack went to school the next day, everything seemed kind of…off for some reason or another. He couldn't really pin it down though. He spent all of his morning classes glancing around and frowning to himself. It just felt as though something was going to go wrong.

Lunch rolled around and Zack decided that' he'd check in with Cloud at the library, maybe get a good chat in with Sephiroth while he was at it. He entered the double doors and smiled at the librarian who only nodded at him. He continued through the library until he reached Cloud's favorite place.

Only Cloud wasn't there. He spun around when he heard a chair being pulled out. "If you're looking for Cloud," A deep tenor resonated, "Then he's not here."

"Have you seen him today?" Zack asked Sephiroth.

The silver haired teen only glanced at him with a small shake of his head. "It would be advisable if you found him quickly." Sephiroth answered after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, thanks Seph," Zack left it at that and quickly left the library. Pulling out his phone, he hit his speed dial and lifted the phone to his ear.

It rang once.

_Pick up, Cloud, pick up the phone._

It rang twice.

Just as it was about to ring a third time, there was a click and silence until someone said, "Zack?"

Zack let out an unconscious sigh of relief. "Cloud, where are you?"

"Don't come loo-" Cloud's voice was abruptly cut off. There was a shuffling and someone else spoke. Someone Zack didn't want to hear coming through Cloud's phone.

"Come and get him Zack." Zack could hear her devilish smirk through the phone and scowled.

"What are you doing to him?" He growled, barely containing his anger.

"Oh, nothing…" She said softly, "Not until you're here to see it at least." Zack remained silent and she huffed, "Meet us in the industrial sector's parking lot in…" She seemed to contemplate it, "two hours or your boyfriend won't be coming back for our second term." With that, the phone went silent and Zack pulled it away from his ear. He stared at the clinking light on it for a moment until it returned to his menu screen.

He let his face scrunch up in pain that wasn't cause by physical damage. His eyes were strained and he closed them before banging his head on his locker. How could he have let this happen? He knew he should've kept a closer eye on Cloud after last night. He stood with his head against his locker for a few more minutes as he went through his options.

Knowing the Populars reputation for going to the industrial sector to cause some real damage to someone's mind and body was renown around the school. They were never caught, they had that kind of power, but everyone knew. Zack knew. If he went alone, he and Cloud would probably end up hospitalized. It would be safer to bring a few people he knew he could rely on. If this was going to end up being a big issue, taking precautions could never be too troublesome.

Zack opened his locker and grabbed his jacket. He tugged it on and shoved his bag into the metal box. With a sigh, he shut his locker and locked it before heading through the crowd of teenagers for the east south exit of the school, to the parking lot. Zack grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number he hadn't dialed for a few good months.

It rang and someone picked up almost automatically, "Yo, Zack! What's happening, man?"

Zack let out a chuckle, "Nothing really, bud." Zack looked up as he walked through the halls. People were walking, talking, laughing, eating, and as he walked by, they glanced at him, without a second thought and continued what they were doing. "Listen, I need a favor…Reno."

Zack emerged from the school and turned the corner where he stopped unexpectedly. He was silent as he stared at the figure before him. Sephiroth turned to him and said impassively, "I thought it would come to this." Zack watched as the silver haired male pushed himself off from the wall and turned to him. "Where did they take him?"

Zack leant his weight on one foot and turned away, shifting his glare to the first Mercedes he saw. It happened to be black, and owned by one of Kadaj's brothers. "To the industrial sector."

Sephiroth was silent and gave him a calculating stare. "Are you willing to go this far for him?"

Zack growled and snapped his eyes to Sephiroth, his eyes narrowing. "I am," there was calm, "I would do anything for him." With a tone of finality, Sephiroth's eyes glinted slightly and turned when a car came screeching around the corner near the school.

"In that case, allow me to come with you." Sephiroth said. Zack frowned, he didn't know what Sephiroth was thinking as he couldn't see his face, but he knew that whatever it was, Sephiroth didn't have the intention on turning his back on Zack or Cloud.

With a grin, Zack said, "Sure," As soon as he finished his sentence, a beat up Civic pulled up in front of them, grazing the curb. A window was lowered and a shock of red hair was seen. A shit eating grin glare dup at them and Zack couldn't help but smile back.

"What's up, Zack? You ready for this?" Reno flashed a thumbs up.

"More than ready," Zack answered, he opened the back door and offered Sephiroth to go first. The taller male took it and clambered into the car. Zack followed in after him and continued after nodding once to Rude who sat in the passenger seat, "They've had a good beating coming at them for a while."

Reno nodded and they pulled out of the parking lot. He was about to speak when he screeched unexpectedly and slammed on the brakes. "Are you _crazy_!" Zack peeked around the chair and raised an eyebrow, "Who the fu- what kind of lunatic…?" Zack heard Reno mumbling obscenities under his breath.

Zack opened the door and leaned over the car top. "What brings you here, Vincent?"

The dark haired boy slowly shifted his gaze towards him. Zack didn't flinch when the red eyes landed on him. They were unwavering and glazed over but nonetheless piercing and Zack had watched many shiver under his stares.

No one knew Vincent very well. He was always an enigma to everyone but looking at him now, Zack didn't doubt he knew what Vincent was there for. "You know what I'm here for, Zack."

With that, Zack waved a hand at him dismissingly and ducked back into the car. He left the door open and Reno turned to look at him. Zack shrugged at him and Vincent got into the car, closing the door behind him. Reno turned back to the front and hit the gas. They tore out of the parking lot and Zack turned to look at Vincent from the corner of his eye.

Cloud had told him that is was a simple relationship. Neither of them really liked one another. Zack guessed that they had just become attached to each other without realizing it. It was ironic, how it had worked out, but Cloud just had a sad aura of loneliness that surrounded him. It was hard to ignore something like that.

It only took around an hour to get from their school, through the city, and a ways into through the country to the industrial sector. They made it to the parking lot with twenty eight minutes to spare. The others hadn't gotten there yet so Zack ended up sitting on the front hood. Reno turned to look at both Vincent and Sephiroth.

"So, why did you guys decide to help him out?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Light attachment, perhaps, a sense of guilt." Sephiroth mumbled to him. Reno turned to look at Vincent. The latter just shrugged and gave him a glare that told him to expose why he had come to help.

"You haven't met Cloud, have you?" Sephiroth asked, calmly.

"No," Rude answered shortly, "But Zack needs our help, and that's all that matters."

Reno nodded, "And if this Cloud cat means that much to one of our precious friends and if he's ready to risk everything…then we are too." He was silent and then a grin, "Besides, I've always hated their basketball team. They've been our rivals since we started playing each other. They always beat us somehow though, and it kind of sucked. They're pretty obnoxious also."

Rude found Vincent's eyes closed and frowned at him. When they opened again, they were narrowed and angry. They shifted slightly and there was a knock on the top of the car. Zack leaned down and said, "They're here."

They got out of the car and they looked towards the other end of the parking lot. There were two expensive SUV's. Some would say they looked like gang assassination cars, with all the black and tinted windows. Zack's eyes narrowed when the doors opened. From the first car, Leon, Tifa, Yuffie and Aeris clambered out along with another member of the basketball team. From the second, there emerged was Barret, Cid, and two others from the Populars that dragged Cloud out with them.

Zack's eyes trailed over Cloud, analyzing him, and found that his leg had been hurt. Other than that, he wasn't hurt at all. Zack watched him struggle against the two that were holding him and found that his hands had been tied behind his back. Zack began to walk forward. Sephiroth, Vincent, Reno and Rude followed closely behind him. The Populars opposite of them stepped up also.

Once they had come to a stop, Zack opened his mouth, "Let him go! He's done nothing wrong."

Leon laughed and said, "He's done everything wrong, since the day he was born…Or didn't you know? He's the reason he's all alone, it's his entire fault."

"I don't believe you," Zack answered through grit teeth when Cloud's will seemed to flicker at Leon's words. "I'll ask you again, let him go."

"Why should we let this filthy piece of shit go?" Cid growled, and then he let a grin spread across his face. He turned to Tifa.

Tifa nodded and asked slowly, "What does he mean to you?" Tifa smirked.

"He means everything to me." Zack answered firmly.

Leon snorted, "And here I though you would be better than that." He walked to where Cloud was held against his will, "Instead you find yourself falling for trash."

Tifa hummed and joined him, "A beautiful piece of trash, thrown away by everyone he has ever known." She gripped Cloud's chin and forced his head up from where he was slumped, "Unwanted by even his parents, and left to fend for himself." Cloud jerked away from her as if he'd been burned. Tifa growled and continued, "Why would you want an old, used up toy?"

"He's not a toy, like you, Tifa." Zack said. Tifa turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"It is not one's past that defines who he is, but the choices that they make." Sephiroth interjected, "Cloud is a good person, and deserves better than what he has." Zack stared at Sephiroth and nodded in thanks when he caught his eye.

"Ah, so the great Sephiroth does speak after all." Barret said, "I thought you were a mute all this time. Made me wonder why you were regarded so highly."

"Probably because he actually has a brain," Vincent muttered. Barret's eyes bulged and he flexed his muscles daringly.

Cloud watched it from where he stood. He observed reactions and when he noticed neither Aeris nor Yuffie were speaking, he looked at them. Aeris has her head hung down and her hands clasped together as she peeked at Zack. Yuffie had begun to shrink away as soon as she caught sight of Vincent. She was either intimidated or embarrassed.

"Let him go!" Zack repeated, "He doesn't deserve this just because I chose to be with him." Zack's hand was clenched by his side.

Leon was silent and he turned to Tifa whose face had become twisted in anger, "You'd rather be with a mutt like him, than with _us_? We are power, we are everything at Shinra!"

"There's a whole world outside of Shinra Academy, and I'm more worried about what _they'll_ think of me, than what _you_ think of me!" Zack yelled in return. "I only want to be with him!"

"Why?" Leon snarled.

Zack was silent and his friends behind him turned to look at him. Cloud shifted his gaze to his boyfriend, scared of what he would say. What if Zack really didn't want to be with him? Only, why would he bring all these people after he had been so rudely taken away for a reason he didn't know? Cloud was confused, and his blurry blue eyes confirmed it.

The Populars waited for an answer and just as they were becoming impatient, Zack said loudly and confidently, "Because I love him."

Cid shook with rage, "How could yo-"

"Is it so wrong to want to be with the person you love?" Aeris interrupted him. Cloud looked at her, astonishment written all over his face. Zack stared at her. Her fists were trembling and tears ran down her cheeks when she lifted her head. "Does it matter who they are? Why is it wrong to want to be with the person you love no matter who they are?"

The other Populars stared at her in disbelief. Yuffie was the first the recover, "It shouldn't matter where they're from, what they do, or who they are to everyone else…" She said lowly, "If you love them, you should be with them." Her eyes lifted directly and stared straight at Vincent.

Yuffie turned decisively towards Cloud. His blue eyes, full of sorrow and pain, looked up at her. She mumbled an, "I'm sorry," Before ordering the two holding him to let him go. They too, were in a state of shock at what the two girls had said, but when Aeris turned a glare on them, they dropped Cloud. Yuffie helped him up and while the others were still staring at them, she, Aeris and Cloud began to walk towards Zack and the others.

When she was half way, Leon yelled after them, "What are you doing?"

Yuffie yelled back without looking at them, "For once, we're doing what's right!"

"You know you'll never be able to come back!" Tifa yelled after she had finished.

"Who would want to go back to those who are frigid to the rest of the world?" Aeris said softly stopping and turning back to them. "I have been against what you've been doing for a long time, and this is pushing it too far. Messing with your friend's relationship just because you don't like who they're with for the wrong reason is not right. It always gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've finally found what it is," Aeris turned back to Zack, "It was disgust towards my own actions, and pity for those who would never find something so beautiful."

As she began to walk away, Tifa stated loudly in an infuriated tone, "We're leaving, _now_."

"Fucking traitors," Cid growled. Reno watched them clamber back into their SUV's and drive off. Their actions filled with anger and hatred.

"Looks like we weren't needed after all," Reno lifted his hands behind his head. Rude only nodded in affirmation.

"It was ideal," Sephiroth said, as inexpressive as always.

When Cloud was close, Zack dashed for him and caught him and a huge embrace. Yuffie and Aeris stood back and continued to the others, scared of what they might think. Instead, Reno laughed and patted them on the back, "You two made my day a lot easier, thank you very much!"

Yuffie glanced at Vincent and caught his eye. After a moment, Vincent nodded at her and a dazzling smile spread across her face.

"I was so worried," Zack mumbled into Cloud's hair.

"You didn't have to be, I can take care of myself," Cloud grinned at him.

Zack pouted, "Yeah but you mean a lot to me and I was scared I might lose you to some stupid teenagers who had a God complex shoved up their asses."

Cloud looked down and was silent for a moment. When Zack was going to ask what was wrong, he spoke, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said you loved me?" Cloud looked unsure of himself and Zack just grinned.

"Of course I did," He said softly, "Ever since that first day, I've loved you." Zack stroked his cheek, his other arm wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's waist.

Cloud looked up at him and felt the warmth of happiness melt up his spine. It warmed him to the core and it didn't take him long to understand what it was. He leaned up and kissed Zack softly on the lips. It wasn't long, or passionate, just a loving, lingering touch of his lips.

"I love you, Zack."

Well, it wasn't the way he wanted to, but he was able to expose his relationship to the scrutiny of the public. It would be around the school by the next day, Zack was sure of it. In the end though, he got what he wanted. He would finally be able to show how much he loved Cloud…all the time.

I wanted to end the chapter before they argued and fought over everything, but I made you guys wait for three weeks so I thought that it would be cruel. So I kept it up and this is what you get, confessions of undying love. So there we go, chapter seven finished!

Sorry it took so long! I hope you liked it!


	8. Nothing Special

**Story Arc:**Rise in Love

**Title:** Nothing Special

**Author:** Rangiku

**Genre:**AU, Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M (This chapter M) For NC-17 version, visit .?no=1296897043

**Pairing:** ZackxCloud

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:**This is a little something, something for all the reviewers who want revenge… (I hope that doesn't give away too much…? Oh who am I kidding?) and who want a little, dare I say it, action?...

**Warnings:**Yaoi, Fluff, Violence

**Disclaimer:**The usual. I do not own, though I wish I did…

**A/N:**AHAHA well, soooo….that must be a new record of time between chapters… wow I feel so bad cause I've just been wandering around other/different pairings lately…(oh god, Super Junior and DBSK/TVXQ Korean bands are KILLING ME, they fricken market couples within the groups! Btw they're all guys...)

In other news…I'm happy to announce that I haven't hit any lamp posts as of late…but knock wood! I might do it soon as it snowed! I've slipped a few times, but no major injuries have occurred…other than the usual sprained ankle, but that's normal for me…

So we've reached chapter eight! We're only about half way through, but I'm itching to get started on my Naruto fic and my YunJae fic! _Sorry for the slow posts, it seems as if I never have time…but really it's me just slacking off! I get in this mode where I won't write for a few days then I'll write three pages, and then stop for another three days…it makes me lose my train of thought when I do that…stupid me!_

**One more thing, it's WINTER BREAK! So, because of this, I'm secluded in my room and because of**_**this**_**, I shall have a few chapters up in the next few days. As well as**_**maybe**_**a few one shots…cross your fingers!**

Enjoy!

**Nothing Special**

Cloud walked into the school the next day hand in hand with Zack. His stomach was churning and he almost felt compelled to close his eyes and hide himself so that he wouldn't have to face the rebuttal of their relationship. The second they walked in, there were whispers and stares that followed them. The only thing that kept Cloud from running away from the stares and back home for the time being was Zack's hand in his. It was holding his tightly in reassurance that nothing bad was going to happen…at least not while he was around.

They made it to Cloud's locker without much disturbance and as the blond worked on his locker combo, a hand rested on his neck. He glanced beside him in a quick, surprised motion and was met by Zack's violet eyes. They winked at him and Zack leaned down so he could tuck his face into Cloud's shoulder and he said, "Don't be so jumpy, nothing bad is going to happen." Cloud grumbled, _says you_.

"Hey guys!" An astoundingly happy voice said.

"Ack!" Cloud jumped and his back hit his locker. Zack just laughed at him, resting a hand on the locker beside his boyfriend.

Yuffie stood in front of them with bright eyes and a grin on her face. Aeris was giving them a soft smile from behind her friend. "How are you this morning?" She asked.

Cloud nodded at her, too shocked to form any sentence or realize that it wasn't a yes or no question. She smiled at him. Zack spoke up, "So are you guys banned from the Populars?"

"Nah, we ditched those losers!" Yuffie grinned, "Besides, I can live without them. It's my chance to see what being a loser is like!" She put her hands on her hips and turned to the hall, shouting in triumph.

Cloud dropped a hand over his eyes, "Thanks…"

Zack grinned sheepishly, "What have we gotten ourselves into?" He asked Cloud. His eyes softened at Cloud's uncomfortable stance. He moved closer to him and kissed him lightly on his lips. Cloud seemed distressed for a moment but his lips eventually curved into a smile.

"Thanks, Zack."

"Don't thank me yet," Zack sighed, pushing away and running a hand through his wild black hair. He peeked at Cloud who was giving him a confused glance. "You see, you know the guys who came with me to rescue you?"

"I didn't need _rescuing_-" Cloud said indignantly.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, babe." Zack smirked at him and Cloud huffed, turning away, "Anyway, Reno and Rude decided they liked you so much and cared for me enough that they should transfer school's…"

Aeris glanced back and raised an eyebrow. Zack caught her look, "I know!" Zack said, "It's _crazy_, but they're transferring next semester with Tseng! They tried to make it sound like they _had_ to switch schools even though you and I both know that he doesn't really have any legitimate excuse." Zack paused for a second in thought and then continued, "The thing is that they were _accepted_here, can you believe it? You don't just _switch_ schools whenever you feel like it! What has the world _come_ to?"

Zack continued to blabber on as Sephiroth and Vincent stopped near them. Cloud looked at them and didn't say a word, confusion written all over his face. What was going on, he suddenly went from a nobody with no friends to a nobody with friends…And since when did Sephiroth and Vincent hang out together? Everything was changing so fast that Cloud was feeling drastically smaller and intimidated.

Zack ended up talking animatedly to Sephiroth about Reno, Rude, and Tseng transferring. As for Vincent, as soon as he had stepped onto the scene, Yuffie had been staring at him with sparkling eyes. She eventually sidled closer to him and began a light conversation. Vincent's red eyes didn't convey any emotion as always but Cloud swore he saw a brief twinkle as they talked. Cloud glanced towards the only person left and colored lightly when he saw that she was staring directly at him.

Aeris leaned against his locker beside him, opposite of Zack. She smiled, "How's he treating you?" She eventually began.

Cloud glanced up and let a smile slip onto his face, "Very good," he said after a moment.

"That's good," Aeris said, then her eyes glinted, "Because if he were treating you badly…or vice versa," She paused here for emphasis, Cloud understood. "I wouldn't hesitate to hurt some people…" The suggestiveness of her tone made Cloud cringe. _Mental note: treat Zack VERY well._ There was something about Aeris that made Cloud want to never disappoint her. Not because she would send him to the hospital for it, but more so because the guilt would eat him up.

"Honestly, I think he treats me better than I deserve." Cloud looked down at his feet and glanced at Zack, a smile on his lips.

"No, I don't think so," Cloud looked up, shocked at her comment, "I'm sure he treats you as well as you deserve, which means you deserve a lot more than what you have, Cloud."

Cloud's smile grew wider, "I guess." He shrugged as if not completely agreeing with the girl.

Zack then turned to him and said loudly, "What do you think, Cloud?"

"Think about what?" Cloud blinked up at him.

Zack sighed exasperatedly, "In Pirates of the Caribbean, who's hotter: Johnny Depp, or Orlando Bloom?"

Cloud was silent for a moment then burst out laughing. Aeris watched her cousin interact with the blond and was happy with what she saw. Cloud's laugh was brilliant and it spread a true smile across Zack's face. He stepped closer to the blonde and lightly took his hand, tilting his head to rest his forehead on his, Cloud still laughing so hard he was crying. Cloud's free hand lifted and wiped away his tears of joy and Zack pecked his nose lightly before jumping into another story.

If this is who Zack wanted to be with, then she was happy for him.

The rest of the week was passed in an awkward state. It seemed that the school's food chain had been thrown out of balance with the sudden change of power. The Populars were suddenly not as revered or feared. There was a new group forming in Shinra Academy and they weren't just cool because they were supposed to be. It was a different concept but the others in the school came to accept it.

Cloud watched the student body change their attitude towards him. He was being noticed more, usually when he was around Zack, but they weren't as cold to him as they were before. It was a welcome change and Cloud was happy that the Populars hadn't moved against them yet. But he knew they would come for him soon.

It was the last week before Christmas break and nothing major had happened in the past few weeks. A few yelling matches had issued between the two groups, though no one had been hurt. Cloud was extremely glad for it. It was strange to admit, but Cloud hated confrontation. It never ended well for him yet everyone had always said it was the best way to solve issues. The blonde scoffed, maybe for mature people. Had these people even remembered what it was like to be in high school? No matter what, Cloud simply passed it off as luck and hoped no one would take extreme actions. That Friday, Zack walked hand in hand with Cloud, heading towards the blonde's apartment.

"So Reno is having a going away party, do you want to go?" Zack asked, staring at Cloud.

The blond looked over, "A going away party?"

"Yeah, from Turk Academy," Zack added, looking ahead. "Did you know the coach of their basketball team was furious that he was losing one of his best players? At least the season doesn't start until the new year, it gives him time to find a new point guard."

"Oh," Cloud glanced up the street, there were only a few more buildings until his apartment. He didn't know anything about basketball anyway. "We can go if you want…" Cloud said slowly, not sure if he was completely comfortable with the idea of going to a party. It wasn't something that he had experienced before, being who he was. It scared him and intrigued him at the same time.

Zack glanced at him and waited for Cloud to direct his attention back to him. They reached Cloud's door and Zack touched Cloud's chin lightly before Cloud had the chance to open the door. The blue eyed teen shifted his glance at him and he said, "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

Cloud let a smiled slip on his face, warmth spreading into his stomach. As long as Zack was there, he would be able to work through it. "We'll go," Then he grinned, "After all, who knows what Reno will do to us if we don't show up." Zack smiled as Cloud pushed the door open. As soon as he had stepped in, he snatched Cloud's wrist and pulled his boyfriend against him, shutting the door and leaning on it. He wrapped his hands around Cloud's slender waist and leaned down slightly.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Zack breathed against his lips.

Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed, "Zack, flattery'll get you nowhere with me." He wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck anyway.

"Oh really? You are the-" Zack was surprised to be cut off in his praise by a pair of lips on his own but grinned into the kiss before deepening it. Cloud's lips parted easily under his and he pulled him closer as his tongue delved deeper into Cloud's mouth, fighting against its counterpart. Cloud's fingers delved into his hair, gripping it tightly just as one of Zack's hand crept up his shirt. Cloud almost laughed at feeling of a finger dragging up his almost nonexistent treasure trail and passing over his navel. Zack smiled against his mouth and shifted them to the wall next to them so that he had Cloud pinned against it. The blond didn't protest and he rested a hand on Zack's hip. With his other hand gripping dark hair, he tugged him closer and Zack's hands hit the walls beside him. What had started out as a simple ploy to shut up his boyfriend had turned into a passionate make out session that turned Cloud on more than he had ever been before. He began to pull away subtly but Zack would allow none of it.

Zack fitted his lips against Cloud's perfectly and the blond was losing to the feelings that swelled inside of him. His hips twitched and the hand on Zack's hips tightened, trying to hold on to a shred of his rational mind. However, it seemed his hands had a mind of their own. It released and slipped up into Zack's shirt where it quickly fondled the muscular planes. When he found a nipple, he grazed it lightly and the small sound Zack made sent arousing heat straight down to his groin. Zack growled and in retaliation, he pushed a hard thigh between Cloud's, his knee hitting the wall, and pushing _upwards_ into Cloud.

Despite the loud pounding of his heart and the blood roaring in his ears, he couldn't help but react. The loud moan that Zack drew from him was more than satisfying. Cloud's knees trembled slightly at the sensations shooting through him, causing him to become incoherent. The way Zack pressed up to him and pushed closer as if he wanted to suck him in drove Cloud crazy and after a few moments he broke the kiss, backing up and pressing into the wall behind him. He panted but Zack didn't stop there. Those tantalizing lips trailed down his jaw and he gasped when sharp teeth bit him lightly. Despite the sting, it sent a wave of pleasure down his spine and his back arched into Zack. He groaned when Zack ground his hips against him once again, shifting their erections together.

Cloud eventually caught his breath and gasped out, "Wait, wait," His breath hitched and his head titled back when Zack grabbed his butt and pulled him forward to meet his thrust.

Zack paused as his lips pressed against the blonde's jaw. "Cloud," He let out softly, "let me?"

Cloud's eyes squeezed shut and although his mind was screaming at him to stop what was happening, his body was pushing itself closer, and his heart was aching for something more. It took him a few moments to calm his mind and convince himself that he needed this; that he _wanted _this, but once he did, it was simple. He wanted Zack. He let out a long breath to try and calm his nerves as Zack's warm breath washed over his collarbone and he nodded almost imperceptibly. His blue eyes opened when Zack shifted and he gripped hard at the taller mans biceps before whispering, "Bedroom."

Zack seemed to get the point because when he lifted his head, his eyes were glinting maliciously and a smirk adorned his kiss reddened lips. "Relax," He leaned into Cloud and caught his lips once again. Snagging one hand onto his jeans, Zack began tugging an obedient Cloud in the general direction of the bedroom. They tripped over strewn objects as they kissed along their way. It was a surprise when Cloud tripped on the edge of the couch, falling forward into Zack who caught him and backed up as fast as possible. They hit the wall with a thud and Cloud laughed as Zack growled at a painting that swung precariously close to his head. Zack watched him through lust darkened eyes and suddenly smirked.

"That's enough of this, I think," Zack stated. Cloud looked up suddenly, what had he said? Before the blond could think too hard about it, Zack had pulled him towards him, smashing their lips together. Cloud instantly fell into the kiss but let out a surprised squeak when both of Zack's hands dropped to his ass. In one smooth motion that had Cloud yelling out, Zack hauled Cloud up against him. In reaction, the smaller male wrapped his legs around his waist and his hands clenched against his boyfriends shoulder's.

"What do you think-" Cloud was cut off as a low moan left his lips as Zack's hips rubbed up against his own. His breath left him in a shuddering gasp, the unknown feeling shooting through him.

Cloud could feel the dark haired man's lips spread into a smile against his neck, "Getting us to the bedroom," He said simply.

Cloud's body felt too hot and his blood had suddenly decided to gather in his groin. He didn't reply to Zack's comment, but the movement of his hips against his and the pleasure searing kiss told Zack more than he needed to know. The taller male knew he wouldn't be able to stand for very long if Cloud kept grinding into him like he was at that moment so he quickly began stumbling his way to the bedroom. Cloud couldn't help but grin slightly when Zack broke a kiss, cursing when he jammed his toe on the door frame.

Zack eventually came to dump his boyfriend on the bed and smirked as Cloud's chest heaved from the lack of air that his lungs received. Zack wasn't faring too well himself and he took a moment before he pulled of his t shirt. He jerked off Cloud's shirt and leant down to let his tongue explore the newly exposed chest as his fingers fiddled with his fly, flicking it open. Cloud was too caught up in what Zack's lips and tongue were doing to him to notice that a hand was slowly making its way into his pants.

The air was thick and the room began smelling like sweat. All the sounds in the room were pants and moans. Cloud's mind became fogged and it was getting harder and harder to focus and keep some semblance of order in his mind. Every rational thought that he had was swept away in the storm that was Zack.

And, as his head tipped back and a cry escaped his throat, he let them fly away.

"I thought you guys were _never_ going to show up, yo! Then I would have kicked your asses to the fucking North Pole!"

Cloud and Zack entered through the front door to Reno's house. It was nothing massive and nothing too small, it was a very average house and Cloud was enjoying the look of it immensely. Needless to say, his opinion had changed since they had first gotten there. At which time, Cloud had taken one look at the shuddering house and almost chickened out when he saw a couple making out near the front of the house just off into the bushes. Zack had laughed but guided him to the doors, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

As they walked in, they were greeted warmly and after Reno's comment, Cloud couldn't help but laugh. Zack followed it up with a remark on how if he did, they could find out if Santa Clause really did exist or not. The atmosphere was making Cloud loosen up and he was grateful for that.

The music was making the house tremble with the loud bass and Cloud wondered if Reno's neighbours were going to call the cops or not. He had heard of similar stories. However, the house was pretty secluded, being in the suburbs. Either way, Zack assured him that even if they did call the cops, unless it was a major disturbance, they wouldn't come until the morning. The couple made their way to the kitchen slowly, meeting a mob of people on the way. It was nearing ten thirty and they were already drunk. Cloud couldn't help but wonder if being drunk was really that great.

They eventually found the kitchen and Cloud was intimidated. The counters were littered with bottles of all sorts. There were several types of beer, opened bottles of wine, and multiple bottles of hard liquor. He was unsure if Reno had bought it all or if people had simply gotten to leaving their alcohol on the counter. That wasn't the only thing the kitchen was littered in though. A hoard of teens stood drinking and taking shot after shot. Looking past them and into the next room, people were dancing to the music and Cloud's eyes widened at the site of a passed out male on the couch.

When Zack saw his expression, he simply laughed, "Oh poor, innocent little Cloud."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad," Cloud paused for a moment, "am I?"

Zack grinned and offered him a cooler, "Start with this, and don't worry, I'll look after you." The taller male leaned down and stole a kiss from his lips.

"Zack! Cloud!" They looked up and found Reno beckoning them forward slightly, Rude by his side. "Let's go dance and get this party started!" He gave one last feral grin before grabbing them and yanking them into the living room and straight into the middle of the crowd.

Cloud frowned, "It's already started, isn't it?" He looked up at Zack and the latter just grinned. "I mean…look…" Cloud pointed at a few other unconscious teens near the bathroom.

Zack rolled his eyes, "Just dance, Cloud."

It was as if Zack was asking him to _lose himself__._

The whole concept frightened Cloud at first. He wasn't used to letting himself get carried away much. He had let it happen earlier with Zack, but that was when they were alone. It was a completely different situation. Yet Cloud _wanted_ to. He wanted to feel this life and feel it pump through his veins. One more glance at Zack and his violet orbs was all it took for Cloud to calm down enough to take a sip of the drink he had been given.

He frowned, it wasn't that bad.

Two hour passed and Cloud hadn't let himself get carried away with the alcohol. He was proud of the fact as many others seemed to be drunk out of their minds. There were even a few who had locked themselves into a bathroom with a close friend so that they could puke in peace, sobering up slowly. Reno had said that if they vomited anywhere but the bathroom, he would cause some damage to their privates. The red head wasn't doing too badly himself, thankfully. Zack had described him to be a heavy weight. Cloud only laughed at the term but let it pass him over.

It was then that Rude, who was fairly sober, joined into their conversation with Reno and a few males from Turk Academy. "Sorry to break it up but it seems as though some Populars have decided to crash the party."

Cloud's thought process quickly snapped back into place. "What?"

Zack's expression had turned dark in a moment and his body tensed up. His left shoulder subconsciously turned down defensively as he made his way through the crowd that had been building up steadily for the past few hours despite those who broke off, too drunk to handle much else. Cloud followed close behind him, more afraid then anything. The alcohol did little to calm his nerves and he became increasingly worried.

Zack opened the door and sure enough, Leon stood in the driveway with several of his basketball team, including Cid and Barret. A few curious souls wandered out of Reno's house to witness the happenings and Reno soon took notice.

The red head made his way through the house with ease. He grabbed anyone looking sober at the moment and came across Tseng who was brooding in an armchair. "Come on," he grumbled. With that, he stepped outside and was met with the site of several angered persons.

Cloud and Zack were fuming in front of Leon, Cid and Barret who weren't much better off. "Oi!" Reno called out. When their looks turned to him, he began to regret his decision to demand their attention. Man, if looks could kill.

"That's pretty low of you," Cloud answered them angrily.

"Coming out for us when we're at a _party_ where most people will probably be drunk and unable to help us, huh?" Zack sneered at them.

"Think what you want but we came here to settle a score." Leon growled, pulling up his sleeves.

"Then let's settle it." Zack stepped forward slightly and Cloud suddenly began to panic slightly. There were too many of them. He glanced back at Reno quickly only to find him walking forward with Rude and Tseng flanking him, a cellphone at his ear. For now, five against ten would have to do. Cloud watched as Zack dove into a fight with Leon. His eyes were blazing and his fists were clenched. Cloud knew Zack had fought before and that he was good at it, the blonde had just never seen it. It made his resolve harden and he turned onto two of the smaller males with a grim expression, not foolish enough to try and fight Barret as Cid would jump in and vice versa. After years of being beaten up on, Cloud knew a few things himself.

Sounds of the fight echoed around them and Cloud heard the sound of tires screeching over the asphalt. After he delivered a powerful punch to one of the boy's jaws, (who was already falling to the ground) he glanced up momentarily to see Sephiroth and Vincent stepping out calmly only to step right into the midst of the fight. A few teens who had been knocked out of their drunken stupor long enough to understand what was going on were standing nearby, watching with wide eyes. It was rare to even see Sephiroth let alone see him in a fight.

Sephiroth and Vincent took out three of the teens with no effort and it seemed as if they were finally going to win something for once. Cloud had a surge of power and dodged a punch with a grin before lifting his leg and driving it down onto their calf, causing them to fall in pain. A split second later, he punched him in the neck and he fell to the cement. Cloud straightened only to find that all their lackey's had already been taken down. Most of them were on the ground, a few of them had decided to make a run for it when Sephiroth and Vincent showed up.

Rude and Reno were taking care of Barret, disregarding the fact that it was two against one. No matter the fact, Barret was losing miserably, his ability to take a punch the only thing that was leaving him standing. He was big and his moves slow and within minutes, the two teens that were from Turk Academy had him down on the ground. His one last kick to his side, Reno turned to Cloud with a grin.

Turning again, Cloud caught site of Vincent fighting Cid. Sephiroth stood off to the side silently beside Tseng. Neither were going to step in. It seemed to be a good thing as Cid was already bleeding badly as it was. His nose was broken, he had a large shiner on his left eye and it seemed as if Vincent has hit him so hard he had bitten straight through his tongue, leaving it to bleed all it wanted. Cloud's dark haired friend had only gotten hit once since he began watching and with a final uppercut, Cid fell to the ground. Reno grinned at this and jogged up before winding up a kick and knocking him straight in the balls. Cid withered on the ground and Cloud and Vincent stared at him. Reno simply shrugged and said, "He deserved it."

"You fucker!"

Cloud spun around at the yell and found himself staring at a scene that somehow scared him. Zack was holding Leon by the collar. His lip was split and bleeding, a trickle of blood disappeared into his hairline and his jaw was slightly swollen. In his hands, it looked as if Leon had met his match. His cheekbone was sunken in, like it was broken. His nose was disfigured and blood was seeping down his chin steadily. His teeth were clenched as he stared at Zack.

"Zack!" Cloud called out.

Zack turned for a split second and turned back before shoving Leon to the ground. It was only then that Cloud discovered Leon's arm was broken. He began forward towards his lover, but Zack wasn't finished yet. His foot met Leon's gut and the latter groaned. Cloud rushed forward and took Zack's hand. He tugged it slightly before drawing him away from Leon. Zack seemed to not notice him until his hand turned his gaze to him.

"Are you okay?" His words were soft and the tension in Zack's body seemed to melt away.

He pulled Cloud into a hug that the blond returned without complaint, "Of course I am, and you?"

"I'm fine," He mumbled into Zack's coat. After being still for a few moments, Cloud added, "Thanks…"

He felt the grin into his hair and Zack answered, "It was nothing special,"

They separated and Cloud looked over to the others who were conversing. A crowd had gathered close to the door. Zack looked up to Reno, causing Cloud to do the same. Cloud mouthed a 'thank you'. Sephiroth, Vincent, Rude and Tseng simply nodded. It seemed that all it was, was 'nothing special'. Reno winked and then yelled out, "Everybody into the party!" He slung his arms around Sephiroth and Vincent, "It's time to celebrate!" There was a roar of approval from the crowd and the music was blaring again suddenly. The alcohol was passed around once again, in celebration. Zack grinned and he and Cloud turned back to the house.

"You two faggots better watch out," They heard from behind them. They looked down to see Leon staring up at them menacingly.

Cloud glanced at Zack when he began forward. He made a 'one second' gesture as he moved forward. He crouched down in front of him before rifling through Leon's jacket. Fishing out his cellphone, Zack set it down on the pavement in front of his face. "You might need this sooner or later."

"Why you-"

"Nah-ah," Zack chided, he then stood up and delivered a blow to his side. This silenced Leon's remarks and Zack turned back to Cloud, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, babe, let's go have some fun."

And with one final glance towards Leon and his underlings, Cloud let a smile slide onto his face and nodded.

AHA! Another chapter done! I will have the next few up hopefully soon because not only is it winter break as I've described before, but I have exam break soon also! Which means a lot of writing and stuff for me!

Oh boy…


	9. The Holiday Affair

**Story Arc:** Rise in Love

**Title:** The Christmas Special

**Author:** RangikuCharlize

**Genre:** AU, Drama, Romance, Fluff, Angst

**Rating:** M (PG this chapter)

**Pairing:** ZackxCloud

**Summary:** Aah, what the chapter title says... think of it as a present :)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Violence, slight OOC Cloud **Over excessive fluff for this chapter (And the next one...)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I wish I did...

**A/N: ** I think I owe everyone basically the biggest apology. I can't express how sorry I am- but this sort of thing happens. I have actually fallen out of the fandom, hence why the updates have become nil. The last time I posted a chapter, I was already starting on other arcs and fics.

**For everyone who reviewed, **thank you**, and if I hadn't replied to your review until recently- my account has finally decided to send them to me. I've been receiving about two a week on a consistent basis, so it's got me thinking that they weren't sent at the right time... *sighs*

Let's get to it, shall we? :)

_**OMFG I love writing fluff...**_

**OMG THEY CHANGED THE FF HOMEPAGE LAYOUT- I'M SO CONFUSED... XD**

**The Holiday Affair**

Christmas caught up with them faster than Cloud could have thought. Snow fell, blanketing the city in white with ugly patches of dark brown mud. It was the 21st, their official last school day of the year. Christmas lights already decorated the stores and houses as moving reindeer and air filled snow globes littered the front yards of many homes. Garlands and lights hung from the streetlights, contributing to the feeling. The blond snuggled deeper into his scarf as he looked up into the sky, watching the white flakes fall down at him. Breathing in deeply, he smiled. There was always something about winter that got to him. Watching a white puff of air form in front of him, he thanked every being that school was out for Christmas break. He was standing at the corner of his street, midday, and he couldn't have felt better.

He wasn't surprised when two arms wrapped themselves around his torso and he grinned. He had been wondering when Zack would catch up with him. Looking up, he caught sight of wild black hair and smiling violet eyes. It was at that moment that Cloud thought that this year would be different. "So what do you want to do for Christmas, Spike?" Cloud looked down- definitely different.

Turning around in the taller man's arms, he wrapped his arms around the warmth pressing up against him. He didn't say anything for a few seconds and Zack didn't seem to notice and just as he was about to lean down to kiss Cloud, the blond smiled and withdrew himself, turning abruptly and walking away speaking loudly, "I wonder how much one of those are?" He said pointing at a sweater through the window of a store. When no answer came to his tease, Cloud glanced back only to get a snowball to the shoulder, the frozen water spraying over his face. Spluttering slightly he gaped at his so-called boyfriend. "I was just kidding!" He yelled when he saw Zack with another wad of snow in his gloves. When the ball flew at him Cloud tried his best not to squeak and ducked before scooping up some snow of his own and turning to retaliate. A shocked gasp told him he had hit his target and Cloud laughed when the older put up his hands in a peace keeping manner. Turning back, Zack walked to him, throwing and arm around his shoulder before directing him down the street.

"I'm serious Cloud, what do you want to do?" Zack asked, tilting his head up slightly, watching the condensed water dissipate in front of him. Cloud watched him for a moment before focusing on not slipping.

"If it's not too much..." Cloud was uncertain of his request and trailed off, pretending to be interested in a candy shop.

Zack saw through the smaller male's discomfort. His arm retreated to Cloud's shoulder before sliding down his arm to twine their fingers together. Tugging him away from the window, Zack glanced down at him, "C'mon babe, as long as I get to spend Christmas with you, I'll be happy."

Cloud's eyes shifted before turning to him once again, laughter dancing in them. "Since when are you so sappy?" He asked with a grin.

Zack scowled at him, "Since my boyfriend became the hottest, most emotional person I have ever met."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Cloud frowned at the words but Zack held him back for moment as they walked by a bench.

"Just take the compliment, babe, and he done with it." He laughed. Pecking the blond on the lips, he began to walk again and said, "You still haven't told me what you want to do!" His voice was melodious in the fresh air of winter.

"Spend it with you." Cloud said simply before he started to swing their intertwined hands. "Just the two of us?" He asked as more of a question towards himself before nodding, "Something simply, just with you." Pausing for a moment, he added, "No presents."

They crossed a street before Zack replied. His smile was large and his cheeks pink. Leaning in close he smiled in pure happiness, "That sounds perfect."

Three days passed quickly in Cloud's new state of mind. He was enjoying them with his new friends and lover and he couldn't have been happier, no matter what was thrown at him...including snowballs- which Zack had taken a real liking to. This would eventually lead to multiple public snow fights where Reno would (most of the time) slip and fall, or hit a random passerby with snow. If the latter happened, Cloud could be sure that the red head would be no where in site within the next twenty seconds. Cloud was always happy when these snowball fights ensued, because no matter what, in the end he would always end up with a warm cup of hot chocolate in his hands and an even warmer body enveloping him.

Christmas was a simple affair. On the eve, Zack had woke him up with a large smile, jacket still on and breakfast in his hands. Cloud, never having been a morning person, had groaned and demanded another fifteen minutes of sleep, _at least_.

His wishes weren't obeyed.

He was dragged out of the warmth of his bed and shoved into the bathroom for a shower as Zack wandered off whistling a Christmas tune. "C'mon Spike, lots to do today!"

Cloud clambered out of the shower and found he couldn't be angry at the older man even if he tried, "Like what? Everything's closed!" Pulling on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, Cloud peeped out of his room, waiting for an answer.

"Now don't be a grunch!" Zack shouted at him from the kitchen.

Cloud meandered towards his voice and sighed, "Zack, were you trying to say Grinch or grouch?" The smaller male sniffed the air and smelt hot chocolate and waffles as he sat at a chair, leaning his chin on his hand.

Zack turned and frowned, "Does it really matter, Spike?" He turned over the waffle maker as it beeped.

"I guess not." Cloud shrugged. Zack didn't reply right away so the younger's blue eyes twitched upwards- and his face promptly reared back. Zack had made his way to the table and his eyes glinted in mischief as he presented Cloud with a still red stained cheek.

Cloud grumped as Zack tapped it and mumbled, "Big baby," before leaning up and kissing him softly on the offered cheek. A smile blossomed on his boyfriends face and the blond found himself grinning also. "So what's the plan?" Cloud spoke as Zack wandered back to the small kitchen.

The older threw a waffle onto a plate piled with them before turning around and sliding it on the table. "Well, Reno, Rude, and Tseng challenged us to a snowball fight." Zack fetched the hot chocolate and continued, "I managed to convince Sephiroth to come. I'm sure that he'll drag Vincent down with him though."

"Sure you didn't bribe Spehiroth?" Cloud laughed as he wound his hands around the hot cup.

Zack was silent for a moment before eyeing him, "How did you know?" he asked, mini marshmallow bag in his hands.

"Sephiroth wouldn't join a snowball fight unless there was something in it for him. Besides, no matter what he says, I bet he gets pissed if that hair of his gets tangled or wet." Cloud caught the marshmallows that were thrown his way.

Zack grunted in agreement. "Anyway, after that we're supposed to go for lunch with the girls and then we're going skating-"

"Okay, I get it, I get it- all the wonderful Christmas stuff you can do, right?" Cloud said after swallowing.

"Yeah, but I was going to ask-" Zack paused for a second, hesitant, as he pulled himself a chair. "Well, I wanted to know if you would come to church with me tonight.

Lowering his cup, Cloud leant over the table and smiled, "Of course I will." Zack's smile was genuine and he answered Cloud's lean with a soft kiss to the lips.

"Now!" The sounds returned to the kitchen and Zack pulled in his chair as he sat down, scraping the floor while he was at it, "Eat! We have to leave in thirty minutes!"

The wetness that clung to him after their snowball fight had left Cloud in a damp mood. However, when Zack drug him to his house, stating that he had foresaw this situation and set off some time for it, Cloud could really, truly appreciate the time Zack had taken to organize the day. They showered and dried off, slipping into warmer clothes to allow for the warmth to seep into their still cold bones. The rest of the afternoon was spent with laughter and no matter how many times Cloud told himself he was being cheesy, but also Christmas spirit. The one thing you couldn't explain even though it was always there on Christmas. The lights, the sounds, the sights; everything together built up to friends, family, and a time for giving (as well as receiving...) and contributed to the wonderful feeling that would well up deep down. Cloud had never felt this sort of happiness. Not even when his family had been together. Christmas had always been a tense affair, but now that Cloud had Zack and the others, he finally found what Christmas was supposed to be like. Skating rinks, snowmen and jumping in snow banks while sticking your tongue out for snowflakes and marking the snow with angels. Cloud could only begin to understand the feeling and wished to never be alone on Christmas again.

Pulling up his collar, Cloud stamped his feet to get rid of the snow that had accumulated on his shoulders. There was a cold kiss on his cheek as he tried to open the door to his apartment, still wearing thick mittens even though his fingers had frozen. Zack chuckled and Cloud swore until he finally got the door open. Stumbling in, they peeled off their layers of clothing and proceeded to turn up the heat. The sun was already disappearing in a final flash of beautiful colors and Cloud loathed seeing it go. The blond turned to find his lover checking his watch.

"We have a few hours until church, what do you want to do?" The taller man asked. Cloud shrugged and jumped onto his couch and grabbed the remote.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Cloud groaned, "My feet hurt from skating." He flicked on the TV.

"Is that whining I hear? I swear it is..." Cloud glared at him. "Okay, okay, I was joking. Anyway, what do we want for dinner? We'd probably have to get to that huh?"

Sighing, Cloud flicked through the channels. Jumping over one he raised an eyebrow and returned one. "Zack?" Cloud said loudly as his boyfriend had retreated to the kitchen. A dark head turned to him and Cloud continued, "Since when is there a channel with a fireplace playing on it?"

Zack emerged holding a can of coke and glanced at the TV. "Well, would you look at that..." On the screen, a video of a burning fireplace was burning brightly. "Must be a Christmas thing. What channel is it on?"

"Doesn't matter. It looks cool." Cloud grinned and jumped up to usher Zack back into the kitchen. "How about chicken?"

"What kind of chicken?" Zack reply seemed to be an echo against his voice.

"Roasted?" Cloud asked. He knew it would hard to make but Zack's smile was all worth it.

After church, which Cloud had found very enlightening in many ways, they returned home to eat and relax. Cuddling on the couch after dinner, Cloud tucked his nose into the crook of Zack's neck and took a deep breath. A hand stroked through his hair softly and Zack spoke in soft hums, "What are our plans for New Years?" Zack asked.

"It's not even Christmas and your thinking of New Years?" Cloud mumbled in disbelief.

Zack's chest jumped slightly as he laughed and he said, "Well, we have..." Checking his watch, Zack grinned, "five minutes until Christmas and besides, New Years is only six days later. There isn't much time between them if you think about it."

Cloud snorted, "In any case, I think Yuffie's having a party. I got a text about it some time ago..." Cloud waved his hand in the direction of the kitchen table where his phone sat silently.

"Oh, that should be fun... especially if we can get Seph drunk. That would make my year a whole lot better." Zack looked dazed and the thought and Cloud swatted his side.

"We'll see." Cloud shifted, "What's more is that it will probably make my year a whole lot brighter also." He grinned, "Moreover you just want to see me drunk don't you?"

"Touché..." Zack said softly, clutching his heart like he had been hit. "I think you'd be more fun anyway."

"Whatever," Cloud nudged him with an elbow. "It doesn't matter yet."

"Hey Cloud...?" Zack's soft request made Cloud turn his head up in curiosity. What he was met with was slightly chapped lips against his own. Surprised, Cloud hesitated for a moment before melting into the kiss. It was soft and innocent; undemanding of anything more that response. It wasn't the type of kiss to leave you breathless or ignite that hot feeling within, but it was enough for warmth to spread to Cloud's cheeks.

When Zack pulled away, he muttered, "Merry Christmas."

Cloud could only smile back at him.

It was the next morning over breakfast that Cloud's life was sure to be on a different track. He had decided to make breakfast since the other had made it the day before. Placing hot chocolate and pancakes on the table, Zack grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Their banter was regular but after Cloud finished cleaning the dishes, he found Zack standing by the window, looking unusually nervous.

"Zack...?" Cloud clambered onto the arm of the couch that was closest to Zack and gave him a questioning glance.

Taking a deep breath, Zack blurted, "I know we said we wouldn't give each other presents but..." Cloud felt nervousness bloom in his chest. Zack pulled out a small box. "You know those things the girls are going all crazy about?"

"Couple rings?" Cloud asked slowly and unsure.

"Yeah, those..." Zack looked down and opened the box. Inside laid two thin gold bands and Cloud's heart leapt to his throat. Zack pulled one out and slipped it on his right hand's fourth finger before his head turned up. He presented Cloud with the other ring and simply said, "I hope it fits."

Cloud was hesitant but picked it up as if it were the most fragile thing he had come by. Slipping it onto the same finger as Zack had, he marvelled at how well it fit. Looking up, he felt inexplicable happiness rush into him, enough to knock the air out of him and leave him choking for air. He stumbled off the couch into Zack and suddenly found the want to cry. But he wouldn't. The moment was too perfect for tears.

No matter what came their way, Cloud felt at that moment that no matter what it was, he would be able to take it on as long as this man was by his side.

_**FILLER CHAPTERS SUCK.**_

_Sorry- there was a lot of time skipping. And it's shorter than usual- but I have happy smut and gifties for you next chapter? You don't HAVE to review on this one 'cause even I think it's crap...In any case, three weeks wasn't that bad right? I hope it won't be much longer until the next chapter. Things'll get more serious again after the next chapter. :( _

_Please look forward to it~!_


	10. New Year's Resolutions

**Story Arc:** Rise in Love

**Title:** The New Years Special

**Author:** RangikuCharlize

**Genre:** AU, Drama, Romance, Fluff, Angst

**Rating:** M (M this chapter) For NC-17 version, visit .?no=1296897043

**Pairing:** ZackxCloud

**Summary:** Aah, what the chapter title says... think of it as a second present :)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Violence, slight OOC Cloud

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I wish I did...

**A/N: ** Second gift chapter for all those who want it- after this it`ll get serious again. Funny thing is I have the whole plot laid out already...

Sorry people, this is un-beta'd and I didn't even proof read properly in my rush to get it up in decent time- feel free to point out anything that doesn't make sense :) I'll fix it right away.

**New Year's Resolutions**

"Do we really have to be here?" Cloud sighed heavily. Dark jeans and a black t-shirt looking simple compared to Zack's outfit. His eyes warily wandered the front of Yuffie's house. Just as Zack had predicted, the six days between Christmas and New Years went by a lot faster than he could have predicted; so fast that he would have thought it a dream if it hadn't been for the ever present weight of a new ring on his finger.

"Yes we do, don't you want to see Sephiroth get drunk?" He leaned forward and rang the doorbell.

Cloud grumbled but the prospect of witnessing the impossible roped him in much more then he cared to admit. The door flew open to the couple's shock and a widely smiling face glared up at them. "Happy New Years!"

"Eve-" Cloud added.

"Eve, whatever! Not for long! Lighten up Cloud!" Yuffie grinned before dragging them in the house as Zack laughed. 'I'm light what are you talking about?' an outraged Cloud said grudgingly as they rounded a corner to the kitchen.

It was still early, 8:30 to be exact, and nothing too wild had started up yet. However, signs of what was to come were hidden in the corner next to Reno while. As it was though, Zack approached him with a New Years tiara and a large grin on his face. "Oh _hell_ no!" Cloud said to him, "There is no way you are getting that on me! I'm not a girl!"

"Are you sure?" Zack smirked, "You're pretty like one." He leaned over him and Cloud scowled.

"I don't need to prove it to you." Cloud averted his gaze, "Because you've already seen it." Reno laughed in the background and Zack nodded. "The only possible way that is getting on my head, is if Sephiroth gets drunk and does it too."

The next thing he knew, Reno was at his side and Zack had a wide grin on his face, "My poor Cloud, you should not have said that." Reno patted his shoulder and looked at him after mockingly smiling towards the sky, "It can be arranged."

"Good luck with that," Cloud laughed before moving away to find food. It had been two hours since dinner and he was already starting to get hungry.

Zack watched him go and turned his attention to Reno, "Do you think this bargain includes Cloud?" There was already a smiled on Reno's face and he nodded.

"I think it was hidden in there." He laughed, "You've got to read between the lines, right?"

"Right, my friend," Zack and Reno patted each other's backs. Zack paused for a moment before asking seriously, "Do you have the camera?"

Reno smirked and held it up after fishing it from his pocket. Zack was glad that digital cameras were so small, he was sure that Cloud would have caught it otherwise. Grinning, Zack knew that this night would become a wonderful memory...

...unless he got too drunk and forgot everything. Zack hoped it wasn't the case.

The bell rung and Zack grinned. Things would start to get interesting now.

It had been two hours and the house was filled to the brim. Around eighty people had arrived, mostly from Turk Academy and Reno's friends as well as other teens from other schools in the area. Cloud was surprised that Yuffie knew so many people. Not to mention so many people that would stick by her even after falling out of the Populars. But Cloud figured that maybe they had all seen that Leon and the others were mostly is not always out of line. Now that someone had stood up to them, Cloud thought that maybe they liked the freedom to be who they wanted to be. That or they just wanted to get trashed on New Years.

Half an hour later, Cloud had lost Zack to a crowd of Turk Academy students. He had been feeling awkward ad they recounted memories of the past so he had whispered to his taller boyfriend that he was heading to the bathroom. Zack had merely nodded so Cloud wandered off. He had yet to _find _the bathroom, as it was. Yuffie's house was quite simple, actually. The main floor was like a giant circle. The kitchen led to the dining room, which led to the living room, which led into the TV room, which inevitably led back to the kitchen. Cloud left the living room where music was blasting. He had never seen so many rowdy teenagers in his life. Of course, he hadn't really experienced much in his high school years. This was all knew to him. As he slithered through the crowd, he turned his attention to the TV. There were a few large couches in front of it and a coffee table. The table was littered with plastic cups and a few bottles of Cloud didn't know what. More people sat on the couches, some drinking, some making out, some talking, and Cloud tried not to pay too much attention to them as his eyes scanned over the reporter on the TV, and broadcasting from a city where it was still an hour until the countdown began.

Slipping through the door to the kitchen, Cloud barely avoided getting ploughed over by a drunk teen that had tripped over something. The others laughed and Cloud ignored the taunts as well as the loud noises of a drinking game. Finally finding what he was looking for, he was met by someone he didn't know standing in a half open door. Cocking his head slightly, Cloud jumped when a hand wound its way around his shoulder. Glancing up, he saw a shock of red hair and Cloud scowled as he shrugged of the arm.

"If you're looking for a bathroom, this one is closed." Reno said, smiling slightly from a light alcohol induced haze.

"Since when do bathrooms open and close?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Since the people inside them started throwing up." Cloud made a disgusted face. "Yeah, I know!" Reno yelled, "Anyway, I give you permission to go upstairs. There's a bathroom up there."

"_You_ give me permission?" Cloud sighed as he walked away. He grinned when Reno started yelling for Sephiroth to come out of hiding.

Pulling away from the kitchen, Cloud went back to the living room through the dining room which had been turned into the holding place for the alcohol. The table was covered with random bottles as well as two stacks of plastic cups. A blending machine and ice had also been provided when someone had asked for it. Weaving around a few other people, he found the staircase and jumped the stairs two at a time. It was when he got to the top that he regretted not asking which door the bathroom was. Taking a deep breath, he moved forward. Opening the first door, he found a closet. Not caring much, he shut the door and turned to the next one. Opening it, he stopped halfway when a loud moan emerged. Slamming it shut with a blush on his face, Cloud turned around and hoped very dearly that the next door was the bathroom.

Shaking away his embarrassment, Cloud quickly found what he was looking for with a surge of relief. His business was quick and he quickly made his way back down to the main floor where there was more noise than he had left with. He located the source in the large, spacious kitchen. Watching from the doorway, he saw Reno and Sephiroth standing on the granite topped island. Shocked not only by the fact that the silver haired man was standing on top of the counter, but also by the fact that there was a smile on his face and a bottle of beer in his hands.

"We are talking..._DRINKING GAMES~_! Yeah!" Reno shouted and the crowd that had gathered cheered as Sephiroth raised his bottle.

"Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?" A familiar voice spoke behind him. Not having to see who it was, Cloud leaned back into the warmth of the body behind him. Zack draped an arm over his shoulder and Cloud could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"How did that happen?" Cloud asked.

"Reno has his ways...mostly conniving and evil, but still ways...Babe, have you been drinking...at all?" Zack questioned.

"Nope," Cloud shook his head, "But I have a feeling that's going to change soon." He commented when Reno found him in the crowd.

Zack just smiled and drug him closer to the island where Reno forced the rest of the beer down Sephiroth's throat. Thus kicked off the slew of drinking games that followed. These games mostly included chugging beer and taking shots. Cloud tried to stay as far away from the drinking as he could, but no matter where he went; there was always some kind of drink involved. Not that he was complaining. There was the pleasant buzz that accompanied it, and he was constantly surrounded by his friends and Zack.

Next thing he knew, it was five minutes from the countdown and he was surprised by how much alcohol he had retained. Only a few bottles and a shot or two (he had lost count, really), but for his inexperience, it was very good. To his surprise, it was Sephiroth _and_ Vincent who joined Reno on the coffee table in front of the table. They quieted the music and Reno shouted, "Now everyone! It's time for our New Years speech!" In other parts of the house, people gravitated towards them. "It's time for us to reminisce over the year that has passed." There was a moment of silence before the crowd jeered at him. He laughed, "Okay okay! I was just kidding! In any case, the only memorable thing to happen this year was that the Populars were taken down, not only in battle," Cloud laughed at his words, "But also in basketball!" There was a roar and someone threw a cup at him. "HEY! Watch it Axel!" He pointed at another red head in the crowd who was laughing with an ash blonde boy. They looked younger and Cloud wondered if Reno and the other red head were related.

"Moving on!" Yuffie yelled, stepping up with the other three men. "We are two minutes away from the New Year and I want _everyone_ to have a good _and lucky_ year!" There were happy yells from the crowd. "Therefore," Cloud had a suspicion that Yuffie hadn't drank that much. "I want each and every one of you to find a partner for your New Years kiss! Don't be shy because this is your chance to get with that one person you've wanted to be with since the beginning of this year!"

Cloud was infinitely relieved that he didn't have to find someone random. As it was, he was very grateful that he didn't even have to seek Zack out. His boyfriend had appeared from behind him and was laughing as they moved towards the coffee table. Zack jumped on and yelled out, "Finally, to our ice king, a beautiful crown to show his status!" He produced a New Years tiara from behind his back and placed it on top of Sephiroth's head. The man didn't seem to mind and dropped down to the floor as he high-fived people around him. All the while, there were flashes from all around him. Cloud was sure that Reno had gotten some good shots. He hoped he'd be able to acquire some of them for the future.

Then the countdown started at ten and everything else disappeared but him and Zack. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or if it was just because Zack was looking at him in a way he couldn't explain/ It was nerve-wracking and like in all those sit-coms and dramas, time seemed to slow down a bit. Cloud smiled and followed everyone's lead and shouted the countdown as it hit five. He watched as Zack drew closer with a grin on his face as he formed the number around it. Three was when Cloud's arms began to move. One curled in a fist in Zack's shirt and the other felt up his arm to rest on his shoulder. At one, Cloud's lips tweaked in a smile and his eyes slipped closed. Zack's lips met his right after zero was shouted. It was a simple kiss that meant everything to Cloud.

If this was how the New Year was starting, he couldn't wait for the rest of it. He would be able to deal with all the troubles that came his way no matter what happened. As long as he had Zack and the others around him and by his side, cheering him on, life could throw anything at him and he would prevail. His success during the few months he had met Zack and the emotions behind them were all conveyed through a simple kiss. And as Zack pulled away, Cloud wondered if it was the same for his lover. When Zack's smile met his, he knew that he had made a positive difference in the man's life, and was very glad for it.

Time returned to normal again and Reno held up a cup of beer. Hands followed and soon enough everyone held a cup in their hands, hoisted above their heads. "Now let's get this party started!"

Started? Cloud had been there for over three hours and they were just getting _started_? After he thought for a moment, it made some sort of sense. After all, they had been partying for the old year, and now they began to party for the New Year...right? Zack pulled him out of his musings when he grabbed his hand and they made their way to the kitchen where Reno stood with Sephiroth. The red head grinned and held out a New Year's tiara. "Your turn, blondeie! Sephiroth did his part!" He howled in laughter as Sephiroth turned to him with a drunk-like curious face.

Zack laughed as Cloud pouted. The taller man took the tiara and placed it on the blonde hair. There was a flash of light and Reno yelled, "Cloud looks so pretty!" and laughed. He was obviously drunk. Reno grinned, "Drink up!" handing Cloud a bottle of beer. "I know I am- c'mon Seph, let's go girl hunting."

Cloud laughed but drank the beer anyway as Zack said, "Good luck with that tiara!"

It wasn't hard for Cloud to let himself go when Zack began to drink. In the back of his mind, he wondered if maybe he should be being more careful instead of less but he reasoned with himself. It was New Year's; they were in the safe (relatively) home of their close friend with many close friends whom (even if they were drunk) would keep an eye out for them. Cloud caught sight of Rude somewhere at some point and Vincent was somewhere or another. He hadn't bothered to keep track but as far as he knew, the two of them were mostly sober. He hoped.

Zack pulled at his hand when the clock hit one in the morning. Cloud was starting to feel tired but he had stopped drinking. He was glad of that fact because if he had kept going, he would surely be passed out at this point. Cloud thanked his good restraint as his vision swam slightly. He clung to Zack's hand as he was jerked through the crowd. He suddenly wondered how Zack was faring against the alcohol. It seemed he was alright though as he was laughing and his walking didn't appear to be noticeable unstable. However, Cloud knew that even he couldn't last much longer.

After another hour of wandering the house, receiving and giving unsystematic kisses to his boyfriend, Zack finally called it a night. Relieved, Cloud held onto his hand and was thankful that he no longer felt nauseous but simply a bit dizzy. Zack and he made a round of the house to say their goodnights (good mornings?). About a third to a half of the crowd had already left making it much easier to navigate through. Cloud barely remembered saying goodbye, but he did remember the long and lingering kiss that Zack placed on his lips just as the cold air bit at his cheeks.

They held hands as they walked down the street but said almost nothing as the fine silence enveloped them. Snow was falling and Cloud spent the better part of the walk home staring lazily upwards where stars starkly contrasted against their black background as the snowflakes melted on his face. The younger hadn't even noticed when they reached his apartment. Still gazing upwards, his vision was blocked by Zack's relaxed smile, causing his lips to turn up. "C'mon babe, we're here."

Cloud mumbled slightly and then turned to Zack, grinning at the taller man's close proximity. Leaning up onto his toes, he let his lips brush over the stained cheek and whispered, "Wanna come up?" then grinned when goose bumps rose on Zack's skin. Zack stepped closer and until Cloud had to crane his head upwards to see his face. The dark haired man leaned down and just as Cloud thought he was going to kiss him, pulled away with a smirk on his face. "Wha?" Zack distanced himself from the smaller man. He turned to the door and the jingle of keys pulled Cloud's attention and the door was open. The blonde scowled, "That was a dirty trick." He pouted.

"Sorry babe," He laughed and gestured for Cloud to get into the apartment stairs, "After you."

Cloud grumbled before grinning. He suddenly flew forward and grabbed the hem of Zack's shirt as he tugged him inside. Before Zack could react, he had taken his key back, closed the door (cheeks warming as the prickly sensation spread) and pushed his boyfriend against the wall. There was only the sound of their breathing as Cloud approached slowly. Zack's eyelids dropped to half mast and then he was lunging forward.

Only to meet air.

Cloud laughed as he sprinted up the stairs. Zack growled and took the stairs two at a time to catch up with his lover. He barely made it before Cloud shut the door. They were both smiling as their breaths filled the silence. Then there was movement when they both moved towards each other. They shared a heated kiss as they kicked off their shoes and began to undress. Cloud stumbled back a bit as Zack shoved off his boyfriend's jacket while simultaneously shoving his tongue down his throat. The warm muscle stroked his gums and danced with his own until Cloud broke for air. Without wasting a moment, the blonde dived for his taller lover's neck and began kissing up his jaw line as the older shrugged off his jacket.

Zack's hands freed themselves and he was pushing Cloud towards his room. Grinning, Cloud felt a buzz behind his eyes from the fading alcohol and pushed upwards to taste Zack's mouth again. The older nipped and sucked at his upper lip and suddenly he was in the air and being carried quickly to the bedroom. Even though Cloud's apartment wasn't that big, he found himself more often than not being carried by Zack towards his bed. The blonde would have laughed if it wasn't for the chest that was revealed to him.

The taller man was in the process of pulling off his jeans when blonde hair blocked his vision. Cloud tongued his way down the strong collarbone before kissing down to the defined pecs and pushing him to sit on the bed. "How come I didn't know you were this hot?" He asked, glancing upwards.

Zack's breath hitched at the sight. Cloud looking up at him was not the best mental image when all he wanted to do was ravish the other man. Taking a deep breath, he grinned and said, "Spike, I've always been this hot. I'm not appreciated enough." Zack sighed and tilted his head back.

"I should start appreciating then, hmm?" Zack groaned when Cloud scraped his teeth against his nipple before moving on. His tongue ran down and he sucked on random places over his abdomen before dipping his tongue into his bellybutton. The blue eyes that looked up at him then were too much to resist. Hooking his hands under the smaller man's arms, he pulled him up until the blonde was straddling him. He leaned in and ran his tongue lightly on Cloud's lips before claiming them.

Cloud pushed closer as Zack's hands slipped up the back of his shirt. What normally would have a been a comforting gesture was now arousing and it was only then that Cloud too notice of the bulges that appeared in both their pants in the time they had teased each other. The blonde tried to pull back but Zack followed his down and as they broke, Cloud heaved in a deep breath before his shirt was torn over his body. A hand undid his pants and he was suddenly helping to take them off as he slipped his legs out awkwardly because of their position.

Realizing that he was mostly naked, Cloud felt increasingly more nervous but as he watched the subtly play of muscles under the bronze skin and Zack's comforting smile, it began to fade away only to be replaced by lust. His hands felt up Zack's arms and their lips met again. Their next kiss just as urgent and loving as the last, repeating again and again. His hands fondled the tensing abs before he was pulled closer in a jerky movement. Their groins brushed together and simultaneous moans filled the silence of the room. The hand on his back tightened and his hips were pulled in again. Zack ground against him hard and slow. Cloud exhaled heavily and shuddered before he was suddenly flipped onto the bed.

Zack seemed breathless as he stood and said, "Move up a bit, will you?" as he finished pulling off his pants. Cloud didn't miss it when Zack pulled something from the drawer before he was being pushed down onto the bed by a hand on his chest and a tender kiss to his lips.

Before he could move, there was a hand snaking down. His breathing quickened as a fingertip trailed lightly against his skin. The touch was so maddeningly soft and affectionate that Cloud wanted to pounce on Zack and make him move faster. But just as fast as the thought passed through his mind, it was gone as a knuckle brushed over his arousal. He looked hazily at Zack as the violet eyes turned to him and he groaned, "Zack..."

"Can I?" Zack's eyes pleaded to him, "Please?"

It took a moment for Cloud to understand what Zack was asking for but as it hit him his cheeks warmed but the excitement spread over his body. The thought made images flash through his head as a hand idly stroked him through the fabric of his boxers. Without having to think much, he nodded eagerly. Fingers hooked into the hem of his boxers and Zack lips trailed down as the cloth was moved out of the way. Cloud kicked them the rest of the way off his ankles, suddenly feeling self conscious despite the tingle of alcohol.

It must have showed on his face because Zack looked at him sincerely and said, "You're gorgeous," He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his lips which Cloud readily leant into. "I'll be careful," Zack added as he shimmied out of his own underwear.

There was a sudden overload of sensations. Having been alone for so long, the blonde was inexperienced and was suddenly afraid of ending the experience before it was time. His body began to tremble from the feeling and his hands clenched on Zack's shoulders. The older simple planted a kiss on his temple before his ministrations continued.

His eyes met Zack's as the broader man said, "Trust me...?"

Cloud nodded immediately. They had gone through too much for him not to trust his lover. He would put his life in Zack's hands if the other asked for it. But he was getting ahead of himself because nothing so extreme would ever happen. Only in movies did the lovers get threatened with death. Flames licked up his spine as the burning intensified. Cloud could see the passion that enflamed them and the desire that drove them simply by looking into Zack's eyes.

When it was all done, his eyes met Zack's and automatically leaned in. An elbow planted on the pillow beside a mane of dark hair, he leaned down and kissed the red lips. Zack returned the kiss, emotions and thoughts being conveyed through it. Even as they broke, a hand encircled Cloud's waist as the blonde's head rested against Zack's.

Zack's smile was wide and open and Cloud returned with a shy one of his own.

After all...it was both of them or nothing now.

_*Breathes deeply*Has nothing to say about anything-* sulks off*_


	11. Black Clouds

**STORY ARC: **Rise in Love

**TITLE: **Black Clouds

**AUTHOR: **RangikuCharlize

**GENRE:** AU, Drama

**RATING:** M (PG-13 this chapter)

**PAIRING:** ZackxCloud

**SUMMARY:** PART II, where rejection of the new relationship begins.

**WARNINGS:** Not much...

**DISCLAIMER: **The usual, I do not own though I wish I did...

**A/N:** Kind of upset with the lack of response from the last chapter but I'll continue over and over until this is done :)

I would like to know if you anyone wants me to incorporate more couples. I haven't decided yet so if you would like me to, just comment and say which couple I should include :) I think I'm sure of one, but one other isn't enough I don't think. Also, I want to know in what direction you guys want the **pops** to go... (Good guys/bad guys please give me feedback!)

That's all for today, enjoy sorry once again for the wait...

**LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR: I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC, It's just hard to finish it but I want to write good chapters, I hope you guys are willing to wait.**

**Black Clouds**

New Years had been a gong show.

Cloud wished he could put it in a more dignified manner, but he found this one to be the most accurate. Without knowing it, he thought to himself, that maybe having Zack as a boyfriend wasn't doing much for his brain cells. In any case, the morning after had also been a bit wild. Waking up next to someone was normal to Cloud now. However, waking up next to someone naked with a hangover was not a regular occurrence. Cloud decided he never wanted to experience the pounding in his brain again. It hurt to open his eyes and it made his stomach turn to move. So Cloud resolved to just lie there for a while before attempting anything drastic.

Five minutes later, he was becoming fidgety. With a groan, he closed his eyes and cleared his raw throat before wondering why it was so sore. And then the memories from the night before hit him hard. A blush flamed on his cheeks. He couldn't prevent it and he glanced to his right where Zack laid, for once, on his own stomach snoring lightly. By their state of undress, Cloud could guess that the night before had, in fact, not been a dream. He pulled the sheets of the bed higher over his naked body. If that was the case, the blond had no idea how he should act. Beginning to get flustered, Cloud started having doubts about his performance... and he groaned at that thought. What was wrong with him? The whole idea of Cloud having sex with Zack now seemed like a joke. How had he managed to pull it off?

The blond threw a hand over his face and was promptly reminded how he had found the nerve when he tasted bile at the back of his mouth. Damn alcohol and damn it for being so fun to drink. Yet as he sat there, Cloud wondered if the pleasant buzz was worth all this pain. But then again, it had helped him in his relationship department. And then Cloud found himself back to his previous thoughts and began to blush again. Grumbling quietly, the blond began to get annoyed with himself. What kind of man blushed? 'The kind that had willingly took it the night before...' the voice in the back of his mind complained. Cloud wanted to rip it out.

Question flew around in his head but when there was a tweak of pain at the back of his eyes Cloud decided that thinking on a hangover wasn't a good idea either. It was then that he heard a chuckle from his right. His eyes flew open and he twisted his head downwards. Cloud immediately regretted his actions as they were too quick. His vision wobbled slightly and Cloud suddenly knew. Without thinking, he jumped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom. A distant 'Cloud?' was heard from behind him. Leaning over the toilet, the unpleasant feeling rose within him again and pushed up his throat. The next second, Cloud was throwing up into the toilet bowl.

Through the uncomfortable and queasy feeling of retching and vomiting, Cloud heard footsteps behind him. Closing his eyes, he didn't have the presence of mind to be embarrassed when a hand pressed against his back. Another pulled back the longer strands of his hair from his face while the hand on his back rubbed his skin gently. It didn't take him long to be done with throwing up. He had always hated the feeling of regurgitating something. The thought of food in his mouth from yesterday made his stomach twist all over again.

The strong taste of acid still lingered in his mouth. Cloud loathed it and at that moment he wanted to vow that he would never drink again...but it would be a vow that was meant to be broken eventually. Zack's hand entered his vision holding a glass of water, offering it to him. Taking it gratefully, Cloud took a small sip to first wash out his mouth and spit it back out before drinking the water. Closing his eyes for a second, Cloud groaned.

The distant sound of Zack laughing suddenly became closer and Cloud mumbled, "Zack, please, indoor voices." The way the laughter bounced off the walls of the bathroom was not helping him any, at all.

Zack sniffled lightly as he stopped, "Sorry, babe" he placed a hand on the nape of Cloud's neck, "Are you okay?"

Cloud took a moment to answer as he sat back on his ass, hissing slightly at the cold tile floor, "Better, I could use some pants and aspirin though." He glanced at Zack expectantly.

Zack chuckled, "Okay, okay, I can take a hint!" Zack stood and turned away, "I'll be right back, do you want to stay here or should I carry you back to the bed?"

Cloud glared at him and said, "I'm good here."

Zack disappeared in a flash and Cloud leant his head against the edge of the toilet seat. Even if it had equalled a lot of pain, Cloud was okay with it. The sickness was worth it. Probably. He couldn't remember everything after all.

"Cloud is feeling a little under the weather, sorry." Zack was talking on the phone and Cloud watched from his place on the couch where he was covered in his duvet and clutching a pillow on his stomach. The TV was on and playing highlights of a football game as Cloud ignored it. Zack was silent for a minute before laughing and nodding despite the fact that whoever he was on the phone with couldn't see. "Yeah it has _nothing_ to do with the alcohol you forced on him last night." Cloud scowled, it was Reno.

Turning his attention back to the screen, Cloud felt helpless against the constant queasy feeling in his stomach and pulled the covers up more. But it couldn't keep him on the couch for the while day. It was already one o'clock and Cloud actually wanted to do something on his first day of the New Year. He wanted to do something that didn't include sitting on his couch waiting to throw up again. Rubbing his eyes slightly, he figured that he was mostly done with the throwing up part, but he'd have to work on the queasy part.

Leaning his head back, he took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly and waited for the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach to subside lightly. Then with a grunt, he forced himself onto his feet and stood for moment. Giving himself the time to adjust to the new sensation, Cloud simply stared once again at the TV. After a minute, Cloud decided that he had sat for a sufficient amount of time and made his way _slowly_ towards his small bathroom to take a shower. Taking his time, Cloud felt better after the hot shower and towelled himself down. He tied the towel loosely around his waist and looked in the mirror. Grinning slightly, the shower had giving his complexion a glow that was lacking when he woken up that morning. Lifting a hand, he ruffled a strand of his already drying hair to the side but paused when he heard footsteps in the hall. Dreading it slightly when the footsteps became stomping, Cloud simply stared at the door. The sound was coming towards him.

The door burst open.

Cloud's towel fell.

Silence.

Zack started laughing causing a pretty pink dust to settle over Cloud's cheeks. The embarrassment quickly became anger and Cloud shoved Zack before attempting to slam the door on him. To this, Zack's laughter immediately subsided and he stuck a foot in the doorframe before it could be locked.

"Wait, wait, wait Cloud, I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Zack said pushing at the door. Cloud was a lot stronger than his small frame gave him credit for.

"Mean it in a bad way? _You laughed_!" Cloud yelled accusingly.

Zack cringed, yeah he might've seen that coming. "It was because it was unexpected!"

"What do you mean _unexpected_? This is a bathroom where one frequently showers..._naked_!" Zack shrugged, touché.

"What I meant by unexpected was the look on your face, it was priceless!" Zack grinned.

"ZACK!" Oops, he wasn't making it any better was he.

"Babe just let me in," Zack said, no longer pushing at the door, simply holding it open. There was silence from the other side and Zack added, "Please?"

The pressure on the door decreased until it disappeared and Zack stepped in cautiously just in case Cloud decided to get physical. When the door was pushed wide open, Zack found his blond standing in the middle of his small bathroom with an irritated look on his face, towel back in place. Stepping forward he trailed one hand down Cloud's chest and smiled at the trail of dark marks heading downwards, "It's because of these."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "You put them there." He shot back.

Zack nodded, "Oh yeah, I put them there." Zack chuckled and Cloud smacked his arm. "Owa!" Zack gave him an over exaggerated look to which Cloud turned his back to. Reaching over to the sink to grab face lotion, Cloud didn't expect to feel a light touch at the bottom of his spine. Another hand rested on his hip, fingers pressing in to the flesh as the other trailed up the bumps the protruded lightly from the smooth pale skin.

"Zack..." Cloud said in a warning tone. There was a snicker from behind him and with a smooth movement, Cloud turned around and shoved his lover out the door before locking it.

"Awe, common babe!" Zack complained from outside the door.

"No Zack! I'm sore and hung-over, do you have no respect?" Cloud yelled out before laughing to himself quietly.

"Cloud, I didn't mean it that, it was a joke," Zack continued on and Cloud began to laugh in earnest when he heard how honest and serious Zack was being. There was a momentary silence from outside the door and Zack shouted angrily, "You're _laughing_ aren't you? You _are_! Oh, you just wait until I get my hands on you, you little nymph! Whoever said you were innocent was totally off base!"

Cloud ignored him as he went about the bathroom for another five minutes. When he opened the door, he took care to do so cautiously. Peering around the edge of the door, he checked to see if Zack was planning anything mischievous. Satisfied with his evaluation, Cloud exited the bathroom and sprinted to his room. The shower had left him feeling much more refreshed. Though he could still feel the uncomfortable feeling at the bottom of his stomach, the fact that he could hold it down while at the same time walk without falling over, that in itself was a major accomplishment in his books.

It was nearing two o'clock after all. For a first hang over, Cloud thought he handled it pretty well. He had heard horror stories about kids staying in bed all day. Cloud couldn't imagine it.

Cloud found the quiet in his apartment eerie but moved to his front door to check his mail all the same. He left the door slightly open before jumping down the stairs to the mailboxes. Cloud took his time as he pulled out a pile of letters and made his way back up the stairs and leafed through the letters. Government, bills, father, but Cloud stopped just outside his door. There was a blank letter addressed to simply his name, no address, no postal code, no return. It was moderately heavy, also. The unusual package had him very curious. The blond frowned and tucked the rest of the letters under his arm, curiosity taking over him. Ripping the edge slightly he fumbled with the packaging until it slipped out of his hands.

The rest of the letters softly platted onto the ground beneath him. Cloud stared in shock towards the scattered contents of the letter.

"Cloud?" Zack called for him from inside the apartment. Cloud remained speechless for a minute. The younger man was found in this position a minute later by Zack. "Babe, what's wrong?" The taller male asked as he approached his frozen boyfriend.

Zack's words snapped into his brain and Cloud looked up. Zack saw the look in his lover's eyes and he quickly made his way over and glanced down at the scattered documents. There were dozens of pictures of them. Crouching down slowly, Zack gathered the pictures and peered at them. When the door opened down the hall, Zack moved away from analyzing the pictures to retrieving the rest of the letters. He clutched them in his hand and he pulled Cloud into his apartment with the other.

Zack pulled Cloud onto the couch and Cloud threw the rest of the envelopes onto the coffee table. "Please tell me that first picture is the only one like that." The blond looked at his boyfriend who simply kept flicking through the pictures with an unreadable look on his face. "Oh my," Cloud rubbed his eye with his right hand and pull his feet up to rest on the low table in front of him. "What the fuck."

Silence reigned between them and finally Zack got up and ripped the pile of pictures. He got up and threw them in the garbage as blue eyes watched him walk with purpose, his lips pressed into a thin line. All it took was some bad mail and a day could turn sour. Cloud sighed as Zack rubbed his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it, who cares what they take pictures of?" Zack pushed off and headed towards the bedroom to gather his stuff. Cloud took a moment to stare at the beige envelope addressed to him with a frown marring his face. Then Zack yelled from the bedroom, "Hey why are my boxers in your drawer?"

Cloud snorted, "Why are you in my drawer to begin with?" He yelled back, jumping off the couch and running down the hall to his room loudly. Getting dressed fifteen minutes later in preparation to go out and see his friends still couldn't dispel that ever present pile of pictures that sat in a neat stack, ripped down the middle. Although Cloud only saw the first picture, it was burned into the back of his eyelids. The party like atmosphere that sank into the background of that picture hinted at its location: New Years, yesterday. He had been pushed up against a wall, drink in hand and a very enthusiastic Zack above him, kissing him like it was the last time. The possibilities of who, how and why spun around his head. There had been too many cameras to count that night but who would want to do this? In any case, Cloud exited his apartment with a fresh breath and stalkers on the mind. Hoping that he wouldn't become paranoid, Cloud wondered if he should start shutting his blinds all the time.

The pictures remained a taboo topic among their friends but as Cloud held onto Zack's hand, the blond couldn't help but hope that nothing bad would happen to either of them.

When the winter break ended, Cloud was once again worry free. A new strange package from an unknown sender had not come since the first one, effectively dispatching all worries from Cloud's mind. The blonde hadn't thought much of it since that first week, but this didn't mean that it still did not plague Zack's mind. They went back to school and Zack was more careful about who they surrounded themselves with. The raven was suspicious of all strangers that came near them. Although it didn't affect their relationships physical aspect, the fact that someone was watching them bothered Zack. Wondering if Cloud had understood the risk, Zack hoped that this person wasn't out to get something from them.

It was a few days later that Zack's question was answered.

A new package was slipped through Cloud's mail flap. Zack's presence was a strange re-occurrence but Cloud picked up the package with a frown marring his face. He was upset but his face hardened slightly and his blue eyes turned cold. "Zack!" He yelled from the door of the house. He threw the rest of the letters, including the one from his father, onto the coffee table as he flipped the package around in his hands. It was lighter than the first package that had came through but Cloud knew that whatever came out of the package would be just as unpleasant as the last one.

Zack walked into the living room from the bedroom with an apple in his mouth and a muffled, butchered, "What is it?" left his mouth before he looked up and stopped at the serious look on Cloud's face. He frowned and moved forward, taking the apple into his hands. He sat down on the couch and beckoned Cloud over.

The blonde took a seat beside him and sighed, "Should we even bothering opening it?"

Zack took a bite of his apple and sat silent for a moment. Cloud's nerves were running wild. When his lover swallowed he spoke, "I think it would be good. If it's just more pictures we can throw them away, but I'd like to see if there's a note. I want to know what we're being stalked for."

Cloud turned the idea over in his head for a minute before deciding that it was probably for the best. He nicked the side with a nail and ripped the top of the package open. He reached inside carefully and pulled out the papers inside. There was another layer of pictures, most of them less intimate than the previous pictures. Cloud was relieved to see that none of them involved his house, noting he wouldn't have to lose sleep over the incidents at home. Handing the pictures over the Zack, the elder simply threw them in the garbage once again.

Cloud sat for a moment as all that sat in his hands was a folded sheet of paper. He bit his lip and unfolded it as if it would bite him. He read the first line and of script and set it down. "It's a threat."

Zack frowned, "To you or to me?"

Cloud looked over, "To me," He sighed, "it did come through my mail slot remember?" Zack nodded and took the paper from the coffee table.

He read and promptly started laughing, "This has got to be a joke; someone is warning you to stay away from me? They want you to dump me and to never see me in a romantic sense ever again..." The taller man simply ripped the paper to pieces and threw it into the garbage. It wasn't worth their time. And it certainly wasn't helping Cloud who, as it was, still had comfort issues with their relationship in public.

Sighing, Zack stretched and got off the couch before leaning down and kissing Cloud shortly, "Time for dinner? Don't worry your pretty head about things like this, they're just trying to scare you away from me."

"You're right," Cloud rubbed his forehead and got up before taking Zack's hand and lifting an eyebrow, "Pasta?"

"Pasta." Zack grinned.

Okay so that was like four months *Shoots self* I won't make promises but I want to get the next chapter up within the next month: we'll see how it goes.

Sorry and thanks to everyone for putting up with me, I'll kick my ass back into it.


	12. Petrify

**STORY ARC: **Rise in Love

**TITLE: **Petrify

**AUTHOR: **RangikuCharlize

**GENRE:** AU, Drama

**RATING:** M – For NC-17 version, visit .?no=1296897043

**PAIRING:** ZackxCloud

**SUMMARY: **Strange people show up?

**WARNINGS: **Language, violence,

**DISCLAIMER: **The usual, I do not own though I wish I did...

**A/N:** BLAHHHH I'm done this chapter, lol :) Took me for fricken ever, whoever is in high school and looking forward to uni; DON'T, midterms suck. It's crazy how many words smut can turn into. If anyone needs a filler- use smut, good, detailed, smut, muahaha lol

**Petrify**

Cloud deposited the money his father sent him into his bank account to be used on bills in the future. It was then that he thought for once about his dad. It had been a long time since he had talked to him in a real conversation. Their phone calls usually consisted of 'Hi and Bye' situations, no small talk required, thank you very much, don't come again; _I'll_ call _you_. It frustrated Cloud a bit that his only parental presence had disappeared on him in such a crucial part in his life. There was also his father's company to be considered. Cloud frowned as he exited the bank.

He spotted Zack leaning against a traffic post nearby and wondered for the first time what had happened to Zack's parents. He hadn't asked him, it had never come up, and he had never pushed it. Walking to his boyfriend, Cloud frowned but decided he would leave whatever thoughts he had on the subject until later. Coming closer to Zack, the taller man wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulder comfortably. Zack grinned at him, "How's your bank doing? Getting rich yet?"

"That money is used for something, you know?" Cloud watched the street in front of him as they strutted down it towards his apartment, he wouldn't want to slip on the snow.

"Could have fooled me," Zack turned and pointed at a store, "In the time I've dated you, I haven't once seen you go shopping for clothes. It's always shopping for food or stuff for other people." Zack turned to him and leaned in slightly, "I for one, would love to see you in a tighter pair of jeans. Now that, would be a site to see."

Cloud elbowed him in the side and Zack stumbled away dramatically. "I don't really have extra money, I told you. Besides, I look fine, why do I need to look like I want to impress someone all the time?"

Zack recovered from the light blow and returned to his previous position as they turned off the main road and onto the road Cloud lived on. "I know you have me already, but it would be nice to see you in something other than your uniform sometimes. Besides, I'm sure you can benefit from it."

"Of course," Cloud brushed it off and walked the steps to the front door.

"Race you!" Zack yelled and burst around Cloud and up the stairs. Cloud stared dumbfounded after him for a good two moments before scoffing.

"How old does he think he is?" After another moment, he glanced up and sprinted up the stairs.

Reaching the top, he jerked to a stop, almost tripping over Zack as the man bent to pick up his mail, door already open thanks to his spare key. "Hey, check it out, more bills!" Zack laughed and threw them on the table. He took off his jacket and entered the living room, collapsing onto Cloud's couch. Cloud entered slowly and glanced around the room curiously. Zack watched Cloud take his jacket off slowly and frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

Cloud was silent for a moment. Something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it. Glancing around once more, he shook his head, "Nope, just smells a bit funny in here." Cloud gave as an excuse and put his and Zack's coats away.

Zack sat up a bit, "Huh, I hadn't noticed." The black haired man turned and laid down on the couch, flipping on the TV. Cloud turned and walked to his kitchen to grab a soda.

"Hey, do you want anything?" Cloud yelled at him from the fridge.

Zack's head poked up from behind the couch, "Uhm, some coke would be nice." He commented.

Cloud nodded and grabbed the aforementioned can from the fridge. As he was walking back his eyes flickered to the table where something caught his eye. Between the bills and ads, a blank envelope sat hidden in a sale guide. Without noticing, the cans in his hands slipped from his hand, knocking him out of his reverie. Fumbling in a burst of activity that had Zack popping back up, Cloud managed to catch one can before the other smacked into the ground. A small hole popped in the aluminum container and pops sprayed all over the ground, the threat of sticky floors imminent. Cloud settled the other can on the table before grabbing the other and throwing it into the sink to stop it from making a bigger mess.

Zack got up from the couch and grabbed the discarded can of coke from the sink as Cloud settled a wet cloth on the dirty ground. The taller man opened the pop and poured it into a glass before throwing the can into the blue recycling bin. Leaning against at the counter, he waited for Cloud to stand up once more in exasperation. The blond sighed and brushed back some spiky locks. The blue eyes turned back to the table. The shift drew Zack's attention and he, too, saw the blank envelope.

Cloud reached out to it and slipped it from the pile. Staring at it, Zack sipped from the glass of pop. "Should we open it this time?"

Cloud shrugged, seeming a bit reserved. Zack, sensing his lover's discomfort, pulled him by a belt loop towards him. Using his height as an advantage, he pulled the blonde's back against him and wrapped his arms around the smaller shoulders. Spreading his legs a little to accommodate the body against him, he plucked the blank envelope from the paler hands. Flipping it over in his hands, Cloud rested against him, silent.

Glancing down at the blond hair, he slipped a finger into the slit to the side of the envelope before ripping it open. Cloud crossed his arms and watched Zack pull out the contents. The dark haired male slipped a think pile of photos and paper from the cream encasing and let it flutter to the ground. Their eyes scanned over the photos as Zack flipped through them. None of them were too discriminating and the put them aside when they came to a folded note. Unfolding it, on it were simple words typed out in black ink.

_Remember where you belong_

Cloud frowned when Zack exhaled strongly and tilted his head up. Before he could say anything though, his cell phone rang loudly from his pocket and he pulled it out quickly. "Hello?" He spoke.

"Hey, where you at?" Reno's obnoxious voice came through.

"Reno, you do know you have a tendency for the worst timing ever?" Cloud snapped out, slightly stressed.

"Oh, my bad, were you two getting something up, cause I can always call back." He laughed into the phone.

Zack heard from his position behind Cloud and leaned to Cloud's ear to talk, "At least I'm getting some," before chuckling to himself and throwing the photos and all into the garbage.

Cloud's eyes trailed them as Reno complained loudly over the phone. Knowing that it was the end of the whole momentary fiasco, Cloud pulled himself back to his conversation and cut Reno off, "So what did you call me for?"

Reno stopped abruptly and said, "Well, we are going to the opening of a clothing store tonight. A favour to a friend," he paused here, "So we, being Rude and I as well as select others, were wondering if you would like to join us. It's a casual event nearby so we thought you might like a break."

Zack answered for Cloud, "Sure bud, anything else?"

"Yeah, we are heading over the Seph's mansion to play video games and stuff, wanna join?"

"Does Sephiroth even own a gaming consol?" Zack asked, Cloud sighed and put the phone on speaker, "Scratch that," Zack continued talking like there had been no interruption, "Does he even have a television?"

"I'm pretty sure he has a TV but we brought one just in case. And we brought our own consol, so you in?"

Cloud and Zack glanced at each other and Cloud sighed, "I guess so, when are you guys heading over?"

"Great! We were going to leave for his house in an hour or two, we'll let you know."

"Sounds good, talk to you later," Zack laughed as soon as the phone was shut on Reno returning goodbye.

There was a short silence as Cloud returned his phone to his back pocket. Zack turned him around slowly by the shoulders and hunched down slightly, "So, we have a few hours, what do you want to do?" Cloud stared up at him and all thoughts of blank envelopes, incrimination messages, and late night parties flew from his mind. The corner of his lips quirked up and Zack's whole facade changed and he chuckled, "I know that face. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one to even know what it means." Leaning in without hesitation, their lips met in an unhurried kiss.

Cloud's lips parted easily with a sigh and their tongues met in long, slow, strokes against each other. The blonde's hands fell to Zack's waist as the taller man pulled him closer. Energy hummed through their bodies and Zack's breath hitched when Cloud nipped at the taller man's lip. "When did you get so aggressive?" Zack mumbled against Cloud's lips.

The pink lips stretched over white teeth in a small grin, "I've always been aggressive, just very," he paused to kiss Zack's pulse point, "controlled."

Blue eyes bore into Zack's own violet ones. In response, Zack almost purred, "I can dig it," he said, unfinished, almost teasingly. Leaning in again, a tightening around Cloud's waist and shoulders were his only warning before he was turned and pushed into the counter, trading places with Zack. The blond lost his breath within their locked lips and felt the blood in his body boil as it headed south. Their lips broke from each other to suck in air and Zack's eyes danced with light, "If you can accept my aggressive side."

Cloud shivered. The position reminded him of the time Zack had pressured him too much before they had gotten together. Memories of soap suds and claustrophobia filled his mind. He quickly pushed the thoughts away and scoffed, "What side?"

Violet eyes flashed and, once again, Zack's towering height came into play. He stepped into Cloud's body, the movement forcing the blonde's arms up to broad shoulders as his arms held the counter on either side of him. Cloud swallowed loudly as he felt his lover's growing erection through layers of jeans. Reddened lips descended to his ear and brushed against his neck, "This side." The force of the suck below his ear made Cloud moan lightly and tip his head to give Zack more access, his own body reacting to Zack.

There was a sharp bite on his earlobe and Cloud couldn't help the jerk of his hips as they drove into Zack's with precision. Drawing back a groan from his mouth, Cloud choked out, "shit" before he let his body be swept up in the sensation that was Zack. Lips trailed up the thick column of tendons running up Cloud's throat. They occasionally settled onto the skin teasingly and they made Cloud forget about the hands that enclosed him on either side.

The blond tried to ignore the fact that his breath shuddered as one of the hands left the side of the counter in favour of clutching at his waist, cold fingertips noticeably brushing against the skin of his hips under his shirt. Cloud ducked his head slightly and coaxed Zack's lips to his once again. It didn't take long for Zack to press closer, pinning Cloud's hips to the counter, as the blond seemingly melted into him. Zack savoured the jerk of Cloud's hips and the gasp that accompanied it as one hand trailed from his hip to his behind and his teeth nipped at his lip.

Zack's dark chuckle against Cloud's ear had the younger man shivering as he spoke, "I've always wanted to know what you would look like on top of the kitchen counter." And against his better judgment, Cloud groaned and inhaled quickly, eyes fluttering shut as the visual sprung up behind his eyelids. He tried to push it away, but now that it had been said, the image would not leave his mind. He couldn't push away the picture of him sprawled under Zack, unable to hold anything but the edge of the counter, fire igniting against his skin, just short of the highest pleasure.

"Oh God, Zack," Cloud moaned again, his knuckles white as they clutched onto the taller man. Zack seemed pleased at the response and he traced the bumps of Cloud's spine with a fingertip, sending shudders up the pale skinned back. The chill of the fingers brought some sense back to the blond and he held back a growl before rolling his hips hard into Zack's own. The taller man groaned lightly and dives back down for a kiss and Cloud grins into it. His hands let go of the stable shoulders and slip under the shirt, tracing abdominal muscles and tweaking against nipples lightly. The shorter man felt the hesitation in Zack's kiss and enjoyed his brief moment success.

In his escapade, Cloud managed to forget about Zack's hands but was immediately reminded when one managed to get his fly open without him realizing. He gasped around the kiss harshly and then moaned when skin made contact. Without being able to do much, Cloud's hands returned to the waistband of Zack's jeans. Zack leaned back from the kiss, almost laughing when Cloud tried to follow him, Zack's ever present hand on his hip preventing it. Taking his time, he gives Cloud's erection a long stroke and rubs a fingertip along the head. He watched, satisfied, as Cloud's hips cant up into the movement, a moan echoing in the kitchen as his head tipped back slightly.

Cloud's mind was sent reeling as Zack picked up a steady pace, pumping agonizingly slowly. When the blonde's fingers fumbled at Zack's fly, the taller man simply mumbled a "nope," and smacked them both away, grabbing one and holding it against the counter with his one free hand. The other unconsciously clutched at Zack's shirt as coherent thought left at a particular hard stroke.

Cloud's mind was quickly reverting to more primal thoughts as the lust took him over. He felt much too warm and his clothing itched at his skin. All he could think of was releasing the pressure that had built up inside of him. His head bent and dropped his forehead onto Zack's collar bone, puffing hot breath onto the exposed skin. He had to close his eyes as he caught sight of Zack's hand down his pants, bringing him higher and higher. His hips continuously move in time with the hand that teased him and as a nail scraped against the slit in the head, Cloud caught site of a glitter.

The combined sensation of the movement and the ring against his cock almost made Cloud come if it hadn't been for the strong grip against the base of his erection. Cloud groaned, angry and deprived. "Zack, just let me-fuck," Cloud cut off short as Zack pumped again.

The taller male laughed, "I would love to, but maybe later," Zack loved to watch Cloud. The light sheen of sweat on his forehead and the heavy breathing turned him on more than he had ever been. Watching his lover cant into him and lose his very constructed composer made Zack want to do this every hour just so he could see those blue eyes darken once more. His eyes went half mast as Cloud exposed a long line of skin as he tilted his head back unconsciously. Taking advantage, Zack decided to end Cloud's torture.

He leaned in and kissed the skin once before saying, "I can't wait to have you under me again," At that, he bit tightly at a collar bone and stroked twice hard.

Cloud shuddered at the proximity and moaned loudly as lights blew up behind his eyelids as he closed them, feeling himself let go. He lost his breath and in a moment, it was over. Cloud was left heaving against Zack's chest as the larger male held him from falling. Cloud's hearing returned before he noticed it was gone and he opened his eyes to see Zack grinning widely at him. The taller man's smile got wider and he said, "Well, that works out well."

Cloud looked away, slightly annoyed. Then he grinned when he felt the bulge against his pelvis. His mind moved quickly and he said, not letting Zack catch on, "I'm dirty now, let's go to the room to clean up." Zack nodded and pulled away. Cloud grabbed him by the wrist and brought him to the bedroom and sat him on the bed. He retreated to the bathroom and stripped himself of his clothes. Wiping himself down quickly, he threw his soiled boxers into the hamper full of dirty laundry. Cloud grinned to himself and wet a towel to bring out and clean Zack's hands. Without putting any clothes on, he walked out confidently. Zack would know this side of him too- he was not going to just lay back and take it.

Opening the door fully, he saw Zack laying on the bed fully, his eyes closed and a frown on his face. When he heard the door creak slightly, he sat up and the words died in his throat. Cloud smirked and clambered onto the bed. He held in his laughter when the strain around Zack's erection grew tighter. Keeping his intentions secret, Cloud moved forward again, kneeling beside his lover. Picking up Zack dirtied hand, he ran the moist cloth over it a few time before flipping the cloth and massaging the hand clean.

It wasn't long before Zack grabbed his wrist and jerked him over his lap. Cloud raised his eyebrows at him and Zack spoke, "You know, I was actually getting the monster in my pants to go down and then you pranced in here wearing nothing. You're being really helpful, you know?"

Cloud scoffed, "Pranced? I do not prance." The blond gave him a short glare before saying, "Need some help then?"

There was silence and Zack glanced up at him disbelievingly. "You're being serious?"

Cloud stared at him from his position on his lap and licked his lips, "Completely," He answered.

"Fuck, don't give me that look, I might come in my pants." Zack groaned and leaned up to give Cloud a chaste kiss.

"That would make my job easier, wouldn't it?" Cloud laughed lightly and pushed Zack down onto the bed after pulling off his shirt in hast. His hands made quick work of his boyfriends fly and he slipped a few fingers underneath the jeans and boxers and he pushed them down slightly. "You know, it would help if you're pants were off." Cloud raised an eyebrow at Zack uncooperativeness.

Zack put his hands behind his head and smirked, "But it's so hot when they're only half off." Cloud gave him a punch in the hit and Zack eventually lifted his hips enough to let Cloud slide the pants and boxers off his hips- pausing to pull off socks in the process.

Not wasting any time, Cloud's hand gravitated to the proud erection that jutted from Zack's toned body. There was a hitched breath from above and he couldn't help but smile and he started stroking it steadily. Zack's legs automatically spread a bit to allow Cloud more room and the younger took advantage of it. Leaning over Zack, he kissed him once, all tongue and teeth with limited finesse, before pulling away completely and pumping Zack hard once more before letting him go.

Zack groaned, "Fuck Cloud, finish what you started." He glanced up only to find Cloud crouching down in front of him and abruptly stopped. "Are you serious?" Cloud smirked and Zack pushed himself up to his elbows, "Oh God, you're serious."

He watched attentively as Cloud leaned down and promptly moaned when the blond ran his lower lip up his erection. A tongue lapped at the head and Zack had trouble breathing. He wasn't even aware that Cloud knew how to give a blowjob. Zack always had a pre-misconception of an innocent, sexually untouched Cloud. This was all proving him wrong. Then Cloud's lips enveloped his head and sucked.

Zack didn't know he could whimper until that night. His mouth drops open at the sight of those lips around his cock and doesn't dare close his eyes. Even if he did, the image would be burned into the back of his eyelids, a tease of the real thing. How many times had he fantasized about this moment? He had watched Cloud so many times, watched his lips more times than he would like to admit. To have them wrapped around him was enough to make his cock leak.

Zack let out a loud groan when Cloud chased the vein on the underside of his erection down the shaft slowly. He struggled to keep his hips from jerking upwards into the slick heat, but Cloud's hands on his hips helped him to keep in control. There was a light scrape of teeth that made him shudder, his eyelids fluttering yet staying open. It took Cloud a few tries, but after multiple mind-blowing bobs down Zack's length, the younger managed to deep throat Zack's erection. Zack couldn't believe what he was seeing and lost his breath and the feeling. At the same time, he didn't care, the only thing he cared about was the fact that Cloud was now humming lowly, sending vibrations from his slick heat to Zack, sending them straight up his spine and making him shudder and moan. The black haired man lowered a hand to Cloud blond strands and couldn't help to clutch it desperately.

Those pink lips touched the skin of his groin and, no matter how hard he tried, Zack couldn't watch anymore. His arms gave out on him and he collapsed onto his back. A tongue stroked evenly at the underside of his cock causing him to groan before sucking in a breath when Cloud sucked hard once more. The white was creeping closer and closer and Zack could feel his end approaching. "Fuck—Cloud, really close," and then it hit him. Cloud wouldn't swallow, would he?

He wasn't given any time to think about it because Cloud swallowed hard around him, taking him deep and his orgasm approached faster than he would have liked. He opened his eyes to see Cloud looking smug- although he doesn't know how it's possible because he had his lips wrapped around a cock. Then, suddenly, Cloud pulled up quickly, scraping the bottom of his cock with his teeth and it's enough, maybe too much, because Zack lets out a long groan, a shudder racking up his spine, and came. He watched as Cloud took it all in, his lips swollen and pink. He has the sudden urge to kiss him.

Zack breathed heavily as coherent thought returned to him. At that time, Cloud had pulled off of him and licked him clean. Zack stared at him intensely for a moment before grabbing his arm, dragging him up to his lap, and kissing him forcefully. He wrapped an arm around Cloud's hips as his free hand clutched at the thigh to his left. He tasted himself on his lover's lips and he let the lips pull back from him.

"Crap, I think I'm getting hard again." Zack frowned and Cloud laughed.

He stopped when Zack grinned up at him, "No, nonononono, definitely not, we're supposed to leave in half an hour—there's no way," and his arguments were caught up in a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll change your mind." Zack laughed.

"Where have you been?" Reno yelled loudly, "We agreed to meet about an hour ago!" He stood with his arms crossed at Sephiroth's front door, irritation peeling off of him in waves.

Cloud and Zack stood staring at him with an apologetic look. "Yeah, about that..." Zack trailed off, as he glanced at Cloud for back up. The blond simply shrugged him off and pushed by Reno to enter the house. Zack watched him disbelievingly before recovering, "Anyway, we're here. All you were doing was playing video games, right?"

Reno scoffed, "I resent that, I was trying to save the world from a deadly disease but since you don't seem to care, you can leave."

"Don't be like that." Zack patted him on the arm, "Try to understand."

Reno's eyes narrowed and stared at Zack closely. He jerked his head at him and tilted his head once. Zack frowned for a moment, but understood the silent communication. He nodded smugly and Reno gasped. "Come in my man! Come in!" They entered the house laughing and made their way to the entertainment room. Luffie, Aerith, Vincent, Rude, and Sephiroth sat in the large couches that surrounded the even larger TV. Cloud stood at the entrance and was talking lowly with Aerith.

Eventually, the three sat down and joined in when they began to play Mario party. Even though the game almost always ended up with bitter rivalries, it was surprising docile this time around. Perhaps it had something to do with the presence of Aerith and her pacifying attitude. They all enjoyed it and a small smile crept upon even Sephiroth's face.

A few hours later, Reno stood and stretched, "Alright people, that opening is in about two hours and we actually have to look decent for this one. That means no sneakers." Reno glanced around at them. "Now, I'm sure a few of us have all the clothes we need. But, a select few of us, probably don't. So we'll meet back here in an hour and head out after that."

They all chatted amiably as they headed out. An hour later, they all showed up wearing slacks and dresses. The store was close by and they didn't have to walk far to emerge onto the sidewalk of a very prestigious street. They walked shoulder to shoulder, Reno yelling loudly, Aerith and Yuffie laughing and talking while the other spoke quietly or didn't speak at all. The sounds of the heels of their shoes made loud clacking noises that warned everyone of their coming.

The group eventually come across more and more well-dressed men and women all heading in their direction. They all congregated at a small boutique whose doors were wide open. It was lively and had a nice atmosphere as people of all ages walked in and out. Reno flashed their tickets to the man standing outside and they walked in.

All of them but Zack, who stood and stared up at the sign curiously. Cloud, who had been discretely holding hands with him, stopped and glanced back. "What's wrong?" The blond asked him.

Zack turned his head down to look at him and smiled when he saw Cloud's head tilted slightly to the side. The action was adorable and Zack couldn't help but compare it to the blonde's actions from earlier in the day. He shook his head and grinned warmly before letting go of his lovers hand to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Nothing, how could anything go wrong today?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at him but followed his gentle pressure and entered the shop. They entered and managed to pick up glasses of water and champagne before exploring the store. They shuffled through the clothes and enjoyed the variety that the store presented. Zack joked about Cloud's sense of style and recommended a few pieces for him as they ran through the stock. It wasn't long before the owner called all the guests to the main area of the store.

Shoes were displayed on the left in cabinets lit up by nice white lights. To the right, a low table covered in clothes sat close to the counter that would be soon turned into the cashier, yet stayed as a temporary food display. The owner, a tall woman with short black hair, stood close to the edge and waited for the room to quiet down.

"I'd like to say a few things to commemorate the success of the recreation of this dream of mine." She said, smiling brightly. "To start, I want to thank one person in particular that without, none of this could have been achieved. Everyone, Malena Darke." She gestured to her right.

Everyone's heads swivelled to the area towards which she gestured. A woman wearing red emerged from the crowd holding a glass of wine. She had long black hair and she settled her glass onto the counter before hugging the owner in a friendly exchange. They smiled at each other as the crowd clapped happily. The woman turned towards Cloud and he was taken aback by her blue eyes. He felt distinctive stiffening to his left and he looked up at Zack.

His lover stood back stiff and tension running through him. His eyes were fixed on the woman that had recently been introduced. His bottom lip was trembling and Cloud nudged him out of sudden fear. "Zack?" He whispered, "Zack!" His lover didn't answer him so he touched him hand, making his presence known. But still, the other didn't respond. So Cloud turned back to the woman and amidst the clapping, her chilling blue eyes had made contact with his.

He felt a shiver run up his spine and unconsciously tightened his grip on Zack's arm. Then he watched as her eyes trailed from him, to their hands, and up to his lovers face.

"It can't be." Zack muttered.

Ahahah cliffie, sorry, I hope I can get the next chapter up soon- once again, no promises. This one took me a while, sorry! Comment plz!

So ever since my friends left for uni, I find it myself alone a lot more- therefore with more time to write. Lately I've taken a liking to it also because I've been so stressed. Anyway, cross your fingers for the next chapter! 


	13. Breaking Dishes

**STORY ARC: **Rise in Love

**TITLE: **Breaking Dishes

**AUTHOR: **RangikuCharlize

**GENRE:** AU, Drama

**RATING:** Overall NC-17 rating (NC-17 this chapter)

**PAIRING:** ZackxCloud

**SUMMARY: **Shit goes down! And your questions are answered

**WARNINGS: **Language, violence,

**DISCLAIMER: **The usual, I do not own though I wish I did...

**A/N:** Alright. It's been…a few years I think…but I really want to finish this and as I came across it again I had this urge. So now, it's on my list of things to finish before the end of the summer. That gives me five months to write approx 6 more chapters. I think I can deal. Anyway, this was originally supposed to be only 12 chapters but it seems it grew into something more. I'm not even sure where I'm taking it but hopefully it's coherent.

**NOTE:** I've also managed to go through the previous chapters and repair all discrepancies. But take note, this does not mean I fixed all typos or grammatical mistakes; I have just fixed some issues as well as some characterization. If you've read this previously and you're continuing on, don't worry, nothing major has changed so there is no need to go back and read.

(Melena Darke is an OC everyone, as you have noticed. She also has a last name that is antonymous to Zack's… I wonder what that's all about. ^^' )

Therefore, after my long Hiatus, here is chapter 13-

**Breaking Dishes**

It took some time for the woman's speech to be done. More honorary members were added. Every speech that was made, Cloud tightened his hold on Zack's wrist, and he waited for some sort of reaction from his lover. Zack had stood, dazed, in one spot for what seemed like forever. Cloud wasn't even paying attention to the rest of the speeches. He was so focused on Zack that it seemed as if the sounds in the background had become muffled, the clapping of the crowd became mere actions, and the smiles on his friends' faces were blurred in his peripherals. Cloud finally understood what it was like when your world narrowed down to one person.

Soon enough, it ended. Cloud was pulled from his trance and he suddenly started to tug Zack towards the bathroom. There was almost no resistance, causing Cloud to become even more worried. Zack had gone from looking dazed, to frowning and confused over the time that had transpired. Without looking, Cloud was pushing his way through the crowd around him, his fingers knit tightly with Zack's. It seemed the taller man had noticed and there was an answering squeeze. Yet, as a result of Cloud's lack of attention, he never saw Yuffie coming. The shorter girl was amazingly enthusiastic and Cloud got caught up in her whirlwind.

"Hey! There you are! I've been looking for you two everywhere~!" She said loudly, her eyes sparkling. "Common, I want to go meet someone. She's always been my favourite, she's so amazing!" The young woman gushed and Cloud almost lost Zack's hand when she jerked them in a direction that was opposite of the bathrooms. Cloud was simply too caught up to understand what was going on and simply mumbled "what?" before being torn away. Zack, on the other hand, seemed to snap out of his reverie.

They were heading in a direction that Cloud didn't like at all. He was staring ahead and found that, directly in their path, was none other than Melena Darke. Knowing that the woman had instilled _something_ into Zack, he tried to deviate from the path. However, Yuffie was having none of it and exclaimed, "Please! I can't stand there in front of her alone now can I? That would make me seem like an idiot if I can't think of anything to say!" If there was ever a time when Cloud hated the fact that Yuffie was oblivious, it would be now.

Cloud was hard pressed to answer and before he could fumble his way out of it, he found himself up close and personal with Mrs. Darke. Zack seemed to have noticed where they were headed last second and tried to rear back but was soon standing, flanking Yuffie, right in front of Melena Darke, her eyes upon him. Zack suddenly felt squeamish, nausea overwhelming his senses. This didn't, however, deter Yuffie. "Oh my goodness, I'm a huge fan of yours! I know you aren't a celebrity or anything but you are so successful and I just hope one day I can be as beautiful and accomplished as you…-" Yuffie continued in a ramble and Mrs Darke turned her eyes from Zack to Yuffie, smiling slightly.

When Yuffie was done, she smiled, "Why thank you! May I ask your name?" Her painted lips curved around the words and then turned upwards in a sickeningly sweet smile.

"My name is Yuffie," The girl smiled brightly, "These are my friends, Cloud," she gestured to the blond, "and Zack." She touched Zack's forearm as she introduced them.

Cloud, out of pure manners, said, "It's nice to meet you." But her eyes were not on him, but rather on his lover, whose sharp gaze was piercing the woman in front of him as if he were trying to burn a hole through her heart.

"It is also a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She smiled once again, her eyes never leaving Zack's, "I hope that this evening has been suitable?"

Yuffie laughed and nodded, "Of course!"

Zack made a move to speak abruptly and he stiffly said, "I'm sorry, if you could excuse me." He promptly stepped away before turning and swiftly making his way through the crowd. He disappeared before Cloud could also dismiss himself. The blonde's eyes never left his lovers form for a moment. Although he knew it was rude, he completely dismissed the women in front of him and watched Zack leave the store from the front. Cloud instantly became worried and as he turned back, his worry increased. Melena Darke's eyes were staring straight at him. Cloud breathed in slightly before announcing his departure, "I'm sorry, I hope to see you soon." Quickly and efficiently, Cloud had moved from his position and into the crowd. He weaved in and out, trying to ignore the weight of someone's gaze upon his shoulders.

It took some time for him to locate Zack, but when he did, he found him across the street, sitting on a park bench in front of a small play horse. Cloud breathed in the cold air around him into his lungs, trying to ignore the sudden will to cough as the cold spread into his chest. Soft puffs of condensation left his lips and he slowly moved to sit beside Zack. There was a long stretch of silence. Cloud shifted slightly to watch Zack. The latter was not saying anything, just staring at the dark sky. He seemed very thoughtful, so much so that Cloud didn't want to bother him. It was ten minutes later when Zack exhaled and a continuous cloud left his lips. He turned to Cloud and said, "Let's go home." He took the blonde's hand and stood.

Cloud refused to move for a moment though and Zack looked down at him, confused. Cloud stared at their entwined hands, the glint of silver always there. He opened his mouth, lips parted and said, "I don't know what's wrong," He glanced up at Zack when his shoulders fell slightly. "But," he breathed and ran his thumb over Zack's knuckles, "I know you'll tell me when you're ready." Cloud looked down and stood up and stared into Zack's eyes, "I can wait." Zack's hand squeezed his, "Just like you waited for me."

Zack simply smiled, not a huge grin as usual, but a soft smile. "Sounds good." They left the park bench. Cloud texted the others as they walked in the direction of the subway. It was close by so Cloud wasn't too worried about getting cold on the way.

Zack rubbed at his eyes wearily. He hadn't wanted to leave Cloud's apartment the night before, opting to instead cuddle against the blond for hours. Yet as one in the morning hit, a phone call from Aerith and a request from his aunt for his presence at home couldn't be ignored. He had left his lover, lingering with kisses, trying to forget the night he had. But as he had left the small apartment, the memories and thoughts that had bombarded him earlier came back full swing. He hadn't been able to sleep, leading to his early waking of the current morning. He was worried. More than worried.

Sitting down in the kitchen chair, he dropped his head onto the table in stress. He sat, willing the headache that pounded at his temples to leave him alone. It was only then that the shrill ring of the home phone greeted him. It added to his woes and Zack groaned. It was eight in the morning, who in their right mind would call a house at eight in the morning? He didn't want to get up and get the phone, but no one else would do so. So the teen lifted himself tiredly from the chair he had previously occupied and turned to the phone, still ringing in joy. He picked it up and said with a sigh, "Hello?"

"Zachary Fair I presume?" The voice was low and Zack didn't recognize it.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" He answered, leaning onto the counter, his arms straining to support him.

"I am calling on the behalf of one Mrs Melena Darke." The man on the line said.

Zack thought of laughing bitterly at the call, it all seemed so hilariously anonymous to him. "Of course, what can I do for you?" He tried not to let his disdain for Melena Darke show through his tone.

"Mrs Darke wants to inquire as to your previous decisions."

"What about them?"

"Are you satisfied?"

"Very, thank you for asking."

"What about your lover?"

Zack's posture stiffened and he narrowed his eyes, his grip tightening, "What about him?"

"Is he satisfied with your decisions?" Zack didn't answer him. His silence cut through the telephone and the man simply said, "I see, does he even know of your decisions?"

"What is your reason for calling me?" Zack insisted, ignoring the question.

"Simply to confirm,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zack asked angrily, losing his patience. But there was no one on the other line. It had gone dead.

Zack wanted to hurl the phone across the room but restrained himself. It wasn't even his phone after all. He settled it into its hook and felt like punching something as soon as he did. Without a second thought, he stormed to his room and pulled cloths on quickly. He was leaving, he couldn't stand to be in the house after a call like that. A call that had mentioned Cloud so casually.

Who did she think she was?

Leaving the house in a flourish Zack made his way upon a route he now knew as if he were going to his own home. In twenty minutes, much shorter than the usual forty that it usually took, Zack found himself upon a familiar door step. Looking upwards he pulled a key from his jean pocket and opened the door before closing it and locking it behind him. Climbing the stairs in a daze, Zack came in front of a door that he had come to love and used the key once again.

He inhaled deeply upon entering his lovers' apartment. It was silent. It was also still early, meaning Cloud was probably still in bed, considering the times Zack had made him stay up until. Taking off his jacket, he threw it onto the couch and made his way to the hallway. Entering it he turned into the second door, into Cloud's room. He smiled when he spotted his boyfriend buried under the thick comforter of his bed. He did tend to get cold during winter.

Making his way across the room, Zack shed his jeans, socks, and shirt, jumping into the bed in only his boxers. Shuffling over the bed sheets, he could feel Cloud stir and before the blond could react, he had spooned himself up against him. The blonde's body stiffened before recognizing the tough and scent of his lover. There was a soft groan, "God Zack," he glanced at the clock on his bedside table, "why did you even go home last night if you're going to be bothering me this early in the morning?"

Zack pressed his cold nose to the crook of Cloud's neck, pulling the shorter male closer. "Felt like seeing you."

Cloud sighed, his eyelids still fighting him. "Okay, whatever, still sleeping." He dropped his head back onto his pillow and closed his eyes.

Zack smiled, "I'll still be here when you wake up." He laughed, unconsciously his hand tightened on Cloud's hip.

"Do you know how creepy that sounds?" Cloud mumbled.

"Don't you find it strange that I'm here so early anyway?" Zack responded. Normally being a heavy sleeper, it usually took Cloud a long time to get Zack out of bed.

Cloud nodded against the pillow, throwing his hair into more disarray. "I figured I can wait until later for you to tell me."

Zack grinned, "Sounds good," Zack pressed his lips lightly to Cloud's jaw line. "Sleep now, I will too." Cloud simply grunted in response and Zack watched as the blonde's breath evened out perfectly as he fell asleep. The taller male watched for a few minutes, hoping that what he had found wouldn't be taken away from him. Then, using the steady breathing as a lullaby, Zack also fell asleep.

The second time Cloud was awoken it wasn't because of Zack's snoring, (absolutely not) because the phone was ringing in the kitchen. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. Cloud decided to let the machine pick up the call and rolled over to bury his head into the pillow. It stopped shortly after that and Cloud sighed before really committing himself to sleep. Only, the phone began to ring again. Whoever is was really wanted to get a hold of him. He glanced over at his lover for a moment, rubbing his face and preparing himself to get up and get the phone, lest it keep ringing in the same manner. Zack remained peacefully asleep, to Cloud's chagrin. Stretching shortly, Cloud rolled out of bed and onto his unsteady feet.

Cloud could only wonder who it was. No one really phone him on his home phone except for the telemarketers. They never called back right away, and the chances that another company phone right after the previous one was very unlikely. On top of that, it was only ten in the morning, they usually called around dinner. With a curious yet sleepy frown, Cloud stared at the phone for a moment after shuffling to the kitchen. Cursing it, he picked it up from its cradle and mumbled, "Hello?"

"May I ask, is this the Strife residence?" A low voice rung out from the line.

Cloud simply frowned deeper, "Yes, I'm Cloud Strife."

"Very good, I am calling on behalf of Mrs Darke."

"Oh?" Cloud's eyebrow lifted slightly, "What can I do for you?"

"I am simply calling as to inquire of your evening last night." The voice rumbled. Cloud couldn't help but find him strange. He hadn't told Cloud his name, and he was phoning for Melena Darke, someone Cloud knew nothing about. He was suddenly suspicious, the image of Zack's blank face flashing in his mind.

"It was nice, thank you." Cloud decided to play along quickly so he could finish the phone call.

"That is very good. Our company policy is dedicated to the satisfactory experience of our clients. We hope your night was delightful."

"Yeah, thanks." Cloud was getting tired of the way this guy spoke.

"I hope your day goes well. Thank you for your time. We hope to see you soon." And the line went dead.

Cloud pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it for a moment. He shrugged lightly and was about to put it back on its hook when Zack's familiar voice said, "Who was that?" The sudden appearance of the taller man shocked Cloud and the phone jerked out of his grasp. He barely managed to catch it before throwing it onto the cradle. He gave Zack a glare when he caught the other laughing.

"So who was it?" Zack repeated his question.

"I have no idea. Some guy asking if our night went well yesterday." Cloud closed his eyes and scratched his head, "It was kind of weird so I just finished it quickly and now I'm going back to sleep." Zack was silent but respected Cloud's latter decision. Throwing an arm around his shoulder they both collapsed back into bed.

School began again and Cloud wanted to throw a book at his teachers the moment he stepped into his classes. The diplomas* for the semester were coming up in a short week and this was their last ditch effort to load on homework. Cloud didn't manage to see his lover much out of school because of this. It didn't help that his first diploma was only a day after school went on its exam break. However, they spent a lot of time together in school. If this was like as a high school kid, Cloud couldn't wait for University.

It felt nice to have a place in the cafeteria now, or to have people to go across the street and get pizza with. Cloud tended not to worry too much about other things when things were like this. Yet it seemed that Zack was acting increasingly strange. He would be almost the same as always, but every once in a while someone would phone him. Every time, Zack would look at the phone, checking his caller ID, before ignoring the call, and slipping his phone back into his pocket. After the phone call, Zack would become silent and thoughtful for minutes before reverting back to himself. Cloud was almost certain that only he had noticed. Maybe Sephiroth noticed as well because he was so observant, but Zack did well at hiding his distress.

Cloud decided not to bother Zack too much about it. He had said he would wait, and so he would.

Exam break rolled around quickly and Cloud was reduced to simply texting and phoning his lover because of Zack's house arrest. Aerith had explained that Zack was not the best of students, and if he did not study hard for his finals, he would surely not get into university. Thus, Zack had been locked in his house to study. The taller man had tried to leave to meet up for 'study sessions' but Aerith would have none of it. The strange phone calls had also stopped, leaving Zack in a very happy, focused mood.

While in exams, in the classes they had together, Zack would send hearts and longing looks at the blond in the S section from his own F section. Cloud couldn't help but laugh those times and the teachers supervising the exam would give him dirty glares, warning him to do it again. Cloud was only looking forward to the time he could just sit at home and relax. While sitting at his desk, he glanced at the clock and found he still had an hour and a half left to finish a few questions and suddenly had the urge to sleep. Fighting his sleepiness, Cloud finished his exam, checked it over once more before leaving the exam room. He would wait for the others in the cafeteria.

Exams soon ended and all the students rejoiced before realizing they had to go back to classes for their second semester in a few days. Despite that fact, they still tried to relish it as much as they could. It was still cold outside and snowmen had been rolled up on the school lawn. Some had been mutilated but other stood tall and proud. Zack and Cloud glanced at them as they followed Reno and the rest out of the school after they met up. It had been a long day and the sudden freedom made them all want to do nothing productive.

"You guys want to come over today? My mom is ordering pizza and I just got a new pool table," Reno asked as he walked ahead.

"Why not," Zack said, "It's not like we have anything better to do..." Zack paused, "Like schoolwork!" Cloud couldn't believe his boyfriend had pulled such a lame joke and apparently no one else could either. Fortunately, Reno laughed at everything and they high fived as they led the way.

Aerith patted Cloud on the shoulder before moving to follow. "Your place better not smell funny Reno!" Luffie grumbled. As they were walking to the subway, Cloud caught up with Zack and they walked comfortably on their way. It was chilled out, but the sun was out, causing warmth to spread into Cloud's skin. He enjoyed it as they walked and breathed in the fresh air before he was stuffed into the subway.

Just as they were about to go down the stairs into the station, Zack's phone rang. "You guys go ahead," Everyone nodded before entering the staircase, there was no signal in the subways. Cloud stayed behind though, waiting quietly. "Hello?" Zack answered without glancing at his phone. The tall male waved away Cloud, motioning for him to follow the others. However, the blonde stayed in his place. "Oh." Zack frowned, "I'd rather not…" He paused. Cloud became increasingly worried at Zack's facial expressions. The dark haired man finally grunted out a "fine." Before snapping the phone shut.

He sighed and looked at Cloud for a moment. The blonde waited for Zack to say something as he began stepping up to him. The taller man put an arm around his shoulders and said, "Hey, do you mind if we just head to your place instead?" Cloud simply shook his head and they made their way into the subway station.

They met up with the others by the time Zack's smile was plastered on his face again. "Hey guys, looks like I can't come over!" There was a chorus of groans and Reno asked "Why~?"

Zack laughed, "I might have to go out of town during our break so me and my Spike here are gunna spend the day together instead."

"That is totally sappy, yo." Reno grumbled. Even Rude nodded his head slowly.

"I think it's cute," Yuffie smiled, "I wish I could find a boyfriend like you Zack!" Cloud's eyes narrowed on her.

Aerith smiled, "Have fun then!"

Zack nodded and they got on the train going the same direction. Eventually, they came to Cloud's stop and the couple said their goodbye's as they left.

"So, are you going to tell me why we are going home right now instead of Reno's?" Cloud asked, watching his breath puff out into the cold.

"I told you," Zack grinned, "I have to go out of town this break so I won't be able to see you." Cloud glared silently. "I'm telling the truth. Or do you think I'm going to LA to cheat on you?"

Cloud didn't know if the 'cheating' part or the 'LA' part shocked him more. "LA why?"

"I'll tell you later." Zack motioned for Cloud to open the door. "At least the weather will be decent."

"Why do you even bother when you have your own key?" Cloud asked

"I'm just trying to be polite," Zack smirked as he pressed up behind the blonde. Those blue eyes rolled and Cloud led them into his place.

The blonde threw his keys onto the kitchen table before the two of them shed their outer layers. "What did you have in mind?" Cloud asked him. Zack leered at him slowly from his position on the couch and Cloud sighed, "I didn't mean what you have on your mind all the time but what you have in mind for today."

Zack laughed. "Let's order in some Chinese and watch some movies, how does that sound?" Cloud nodded with a small smile. There was nothing he liked more than spending a quiet night with Zack.

It was only the afternoon so the two of them rifled through some movies before settling on an action movie that had a horrible romance plot. They conversed over the dinner menu before Zack phoned in and ordered the food. Cloud lowered all the curtains in his apartment while they waited. Ten minutes later, Zack was opening the door and handing the delivery boy cash. "Keep the change," Cloud heard as he came back from the bathroom. They eventually settled on his couch and turned on the movie. Before long, after they were done eating, they lay sprawled out on the couch, Cloud's head on Zack's chest as they watched the movie.

Yet Cloud was not really watching the movie that was flickering on the screen. Since they had started, darkness had fallen and the lights that were falling on them from the TV were the only ones in the room. He stared silently at Zack's clothed chest, watching him breathe and feeling the steady rise and fall. Since the phone call, Cloud had been curious. When Zack had told him he was going to LA for the few days they had off, Cloud became anxious. The blonde knew he said he would wait until Zack was good and ready to tell him what was bothering him, but the whole situation was getting to Cloud. He was used to mild emotions, not this strange feeling eating away at his gut. More than anything, he was worried. It was unlike Zack to keep things from him. However, knowing this, Cloud knew that if Zack was keeping it from him, he must have a good reason.

"Something on your mind, babe?" Zack's voice broke into his thoughts. But Cloud wasn't shocked at the fact that Zack had picked up on his discomfort. Despite the fact, Cloud simply shook his head, knowing Zack was watching. The taller males hand lifted and they shifted slightly so that it ran through blonde locks. Cloud's hand gripped on Zack's clothes around his waist and chest.

They were silent and it was obvious that both had taken their attention away from the television that was blaring explosions. After a moment, Cloud spoke, "If there was something wrong, like really wrong," Cloud paused, not sure exactly what he was getting at. The words his heart wanted to blurt out (_you would tell me right?_) were promptly pushed back and instead, Cloud said, "I'm here, okay?" Cloud stomped down the curiosity that ate away at him.

Zack's hand paused before trailing down to stroke once down his face before tilting his face up. "You're worried?" There was a small smile on his face.

Cloud scowled, "Not the point. But yeah, I am."

There was another shift in Zack's position and he managed to get his arms around Cloud to pull him closer to his face. An explosion in the background made Zack's face light up in a red tint in the dark as Cloud watched him warily. "Don't worry, okay?" Zack mumbled, "I'll deal with it and everything will be fine." Cloud was unsure but knew to trust the man before him. "In the next few days, things will all go back to normal." Cloud realized it seemed as though Zack was trying to comfort himself and Cloud wondered is maybe Zack was just as worried about the whole situation as he was.

Making up his mind, Cloud leaned up and their lips met slowly. There was no rush despite the background noises of guns and explosions. Cloud pushed himself up with his hands on either side of Zack's head so that he could move to straddle the taller man on the couch. Without breaking the kiss, Zack's hand came to rest on the blonde's waist. It was slow, unhurried, and sweetly soft. A simple moving of lips upon lips. Cloud eventually pulled up for air and whispered, "I'll wait." And he backed up, sitting up on Zack's stomach. "I'll wait," he repeated.

Zack never looked as apprehensive as he did then. Leaning up as well, he rested his weight on one arm propped behind him while the other tangled itself in the hair behind Cloud's neck. Moving forward, he placed a simple kiss on the lips before him he asked, "Let me stay the night?"

The question was a simple one but it made Cloud shiver with the meaning behind it. "Of course," He breathed.

The air was thicker than normal as Cloud leaned back, stepping off the couch and pulling Zack up with him by his hands. There was no resistance from the dark haired male and Cloud led him to the bedroom, the movie completely forgotten. They didn't bother turning on the lights and although Cloud did most of the pulling as he lay back onto the bed, Zack pushed his way over top of him.

Zack pulled off their clothes slowly, placing kisses everywhere the air touched Cloud's skin. The action made Cloud begin to breathe deeply, the air suffocating him. This was much more intense than their normal light hearted love making. It made Cloud's heart flutter uncontrollably. It fluttered with many emotions; concern and love winning out in the end. By the time they were naked, Cloud's skin was electrified. Every touch had him gasping and he itched to touch his lover and pull him closer. Lifting his hands, Zack simply caught them and pressed them into the bedding, causing a frustrated growl to form in Cloud's throat. The dark haired male ignored it and used his knees to push between Cloud's legs. The blonde complied by wrapping them around the slim waist, pulling him closer.

Zack's eyes were darker than their usual bright violet color as he pressed closer to Cloud, licking and biting his way up to his neck where he nuzzled lightly at the soft blonde hair behind his ear. Cloud turned his head towards the wild hair in his peripherals, forcing Zack out, before pressing his lips against his. His neck craned off the pillow to reach him and Cloud can taste the Chinese food and pop they had for dinner. He didn't mind however, and pushed his tongue in to be closer, to taste him, to feel the man above him.

Zack returned the heated kiss as his hands wander over soft, pale planes of scar littered skin, letting go of the wrists held beside a tapered waist. His hands dipped to caress the blonde's thighs, pushing them higher and over his own legs before moving over the soft skin between them. Cloud's breath hitched and his head leaned back and his hands reached up to simply have something to hold. He shifted with Zack until the taller man can rest even closer to him, his arousal pressed up against the inside of his thigh. Zack's hand came up to rub comfortingly over his lower back as the other made its way to his groin.

Their breaths mixed together as Cloud's eyelids fell, still watching his lover intently from under a thick curtain of pale lashes. The air was suffocation him yet it wasn't as if it was uncomfortable. It was full of feeling and now, Cloud would never run away from it again. If the same feeling had confronted him half a year ago, it would have terrified him and he would have run as far as he could. But now, Cloud let it completely consume him. He trusted Zack and knew he would never hurt him. So he closed his eyes and let himself feel the brush of their skin together, Zack's breath over his skin, and the heat, the blistering heat.

He felt Zack's nose drag against his own before their lips met again. This time it was accompanied by slick fingers grazing against his inner thigh. Cloud shuddered unconsciously and allowed himself to melt into the touch that held him up. A gasping moan left him even as he anticipated the penetration. His fingers clenched tighter and another finger was added. Zack pushed himself closer; wanting to be as close to his lover as possible, drinking in his reactions and watching his face flush as sensations ran through him. Zack's heart fluttered at the complete trust and openness Cloud was portraying to him, throwing his emotions off kilter.

Finally reaching that place, Zack pushed another finger in and twisted them just as Cloud's back arched towards him. It pushed him deeper and although Cloud was beautiful in this moment and Zack's need overwhelmed him, he felt no rush and simply watched and memorized the moment. Eventually, however, Cloud's eyes opened slightly and the deep blue delved into him. It put him into a trance and his hand retreated.

Cloud watched him intensely and took the larger hands in his own before pulling him into a kiss. The melding of their lips mimicked that of their hips and the dark haired male slowly began to push into the tight heat. Cloud breathed in and Zack could tell the blonde was forcing himself to relax. There was, however, no sign of pain so he continued. Cloud felt his heart beat race as everything seemed to hit him at once. Biting his lip, he panted, clutching at the hands caught in his own.

Zack paused as he was fully sheathed and takes in the perfection of the moment, hoping, wishing, it would never go away. As he watched the eyelashes flutter against Cloud's cheeks, he knew that no matter how much he wished things remain the same, things would inevitably change.

Zack pulled out slowly when Cloud pushed his hips up and pushed back just as slowly causing a long groan to pass by pink lips. Zack swallowed hard and his fingers clenched tightly into the others hands and he repeated the action. Sweat dripped down his temple and his breath sped up as the aching within him grew. He followed the impulse guiding him and pressed as close as he could, catching the others lips in a languid kiss. Without the two knowing, they reached closer and closer to their end even as Zack's movements remained almost consistent, speeding up slowly but gradually.

Cloud watches his lover and pulled him closer with his legs, needing to be closer. The heat between them was almost unbearable but as Cloud felt it escalate, he embraced it. Pulling up one hand, he kissed the palm of it. Dragging his lips up, they eventually met Zack's shoulder where they rested for a moment. A quick sound left his mouth as Zack's hips bucked out of pace at his movement. Knowing they were reaching their peak, Cloud released both of Zack's hands, wrapping them around his lover. His lips trailed up slowly, his hands making patterns and coaxing his lover to follow him into the white. The blonde knew that within moments, it would hit them, but knew that as Zack tensed dramatically, the other was lost in himself.

Letting his legs pull Zack even closer, he forced the other and subsequently himself into that place. As he watched Zack come undone with a silent groan, he reached his peak. His hand brushed under Zack's jaw and the heat overcame them one last time before Cloud couldn't even force his eyes to stay open and watch. The air left his lungs completely and Cloud waits for the moment to pass before he was breathing again.

They were both breathing hard and time seemed to run normal again when everything seemed to be going slower before. The thickness was still there but as Zack leant his head on his chest, strong arms holding him tight against him, Cloud simply breathed it in and let his hands rest against the taller male. As the high wore off and Zack pulled back slightly to release himself, they rested beside each other again.

Breathing slowed and Cloud turned his head towards Zack. He fit their foreheads together, sharing the air between them and pressed close for a light kiss. Zack's eyes opened as the blonde retreated and he said, "I love you,"

"I love you, too." Cloud said without hesitation. "I'll wait." He breathed out again as they fell silent.

Zack's large hand caressed his cheek, "I'll tell you," he said, eyes flickering to his lips, his hands pulling the other even closer in his larger embrace.

"When I get back, I'll tell you."

*Diplomas* It has come to my attention that some people might not know what diplomas are since I'm from Alberta… Diplomas are a test at the end of the grade twelve semesters that accounts for 50% of your grade. It prepares you well for university as the former set up was two three hour tests for one subject in one day.


	14. Dog Fight

**STORY ARC: **Rise in Love

**TITLE: **Dog Fight

**AUTHOR: **RangikuCharlize

**GENRE:** AU, Drama

**RATING:** Overall NC-17 rating (PG-13 this chapter)

**PAIRING:** ZackxCloud

**SUMMARY: **Yeah, it just got more intense

**WARNINGS: **Language, violence

**DISCLAIMER: **The usual, I do not own the FF7 franchise and I make no money off of this.

**A/N: ** I will not abandon this fic - I will not abandon this fic - I will not abandon this fic - I will not abandon this fic…

**Dog Fight**

"I'll be back soon," Zack smirked, "So don't be worried!" Cloud and Zack stood at the door of the blonde's apartment the following morning. Cloud was still wary of the whole situation but had decided that he could always trust Zack to keep his promises. So now, all he was worried about…

"I'm not worried about you." Cloud scoffed, "You can take care of yourself - even though you act as though you're five sometimes."

"Ouch, babe." Zack cringed one eye for dramatic effect but then a sly smile appeared, "I wasn't acting like a five year old last night, was I?"

Cloud would vehemently deny it forever but he felt his cheeks heat up in a blush. "Yeah, I guess not." He breathed quietly.

"You liked it." The taller male teased.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "You better leave before I decide to keep you here and show you just how much I liked it."

Zack was stunned for a moment before a wide grin split his lips, "Is that a threat?" he asked as he came closer. The blue eyed male kept his lips shut. Lest something as embarrassing as what he had just said slip out again. Cloud upheld his constant frown and Zack laughed, "In any case, I wish I could take you up on your offer but this is mighty important."

"Sure." Cloud answered.

Zack knew Cloud was simply being his put-off self but he suddenly felt the need to grow a bit more serious. Cloud was still looking away and towards the front door when Zack enveloped him in a hug. Because of Zack's height, Cloud's face ended up pressed against his shoulder. He reacted slowly, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist and turning his head so that his ear lay on the chest pressed against him. "Zack?" The thumping of the taller males heart resonated through Cloud.

Zack pulled back, his violet eyes soft as lavender. His hand came up to stroke once at Cloud's cheek before he pulled the blonde in for a short, chaste kiss. Cloud took pleasure in it for a moment before watching the taller male with piercing blue eyes. Zack spoke then, not softly, but not harshly either, "Be careful while I'm gone, okay?"

Cloud wondered what he should do in this situation. He really wanted to ask _of what?_ But settled for: "When am I not careful?"

Zack frowned slightly, "Cloud, please. Just tell me you'll be careful."

Cloud mirrored his frown in curiosity, "Of course," He felt Zack deflate after letting out a breath.

Suddenly, the heavy atmosphere was gone and Zack smiled cockily, "Don't worry, Cloud, you'll always be priority number one!" The blonde was in a daze. His emotions didn't function like Zack's and he couldn't just switch them on and off. Zack didn't seem to mind though because he threw open the apartment door. Turning to Cloud, he laid another kiss on the pink lips before saying, "I love you! I'll see you when I get back!"

With that, the dark haired teen was jogging down the stairs and Cloud finally managed to get his brain to catch up. "Zack!" He stood outside his door, watching as Zack turned his head as he descended the stairs. The blond narrowed his eyes, "No cheating, right?"

Zack laughed immediately, causing a frown to mar Cloud's face but he smiled. "No cheating. I promise." He suddenly stopped. "You too, right? I see the way you eye Seph…"

Cloud's face burned and he couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth, "_What?_ I- what – I never!" He stuttered.

Zack's bright laugh stopped him from making an even bigger fool of himself. "I was joking! You should've seen your face! Priceless." He ran a hand through his hair and winked.

"I promise." The blonde said.

"I know." Zack grinned. "See ya, babe."

And with that, Cloud watched his lover walk out of their apartment. Cloud stopped. _Their_ apartment? Hiding his face with his hands, Cloud made his way back through his doorway. Closing the door tightly and locking it, he leant against it and sighed. Only Zack could make him like this. He mulled over his lost image before he spotted his cell phone lying on the kitchen table. That's right, he had forgotten to say it. Swiftly picking it up, he opened a new message and typed quickly before sending. Snapping the phone shut, the blonde threw it on the table again and decided he needed more sleep.

* * *

Zack walked down the familiar streets, humming to himself softly. Hearing a loud beeping noise, he felt around his person before flipping out the phone that had been found in his back pocket.

1 New Message

From: Spike

I love you, too.

The simple words made him grin as he continued walking down the road.

* * *

When Cloud woke up, he was at a loss of what to do. Without Zack around, the apartment felt bigger than it had before. Without Zack it seemed there was a lot of empty space. Cloud snorted, if Zack had been there to hear him say that he would have cracked a joke about him being fat. The blond stopped his thoughts there; he didn't want them wandering to far from him and perhaps to Zack. Cloud didn't want to act like a fourteen year old girl whose boyfriend just left her. There was no reason for him to become emotionally unstable just because Zack wasn't right beside him anymore.

Sure, it was the first time they would be far apart since they first met, but Cloud was positive he could handle it.

Okay, so he thought he could handle it. He wasn't, perse, sad, more like, bored. With this break that had rolled around, Cloud had planned to spend most of it with Zack. Now that the plan was ruined, Cloud wasn't too sure what he should be up to. He wasn't too inclined to call the others and see what they were doing. It would ruin his image. So instead, the blond settled for watching a marathon of some show that was on TV.

By the fourth episode, Cloud had enough. If this was how his break was going to go, he was sure to die of boredom. He would never get to see Zack again at this rate.

The days passed slowly and Cloud had seen the others a few times by invitation to see movies, and to eat out, but the blonde couldn't help but let his mind wander into dangerous territory. He stopped by a park near the restaurant on the way home from dinner one evening and sat on a swing. Absentmindedly, he started pushing it back and forth, watching his breath condense into a fog in front of him. The cold air chilled him and bit into his skin harshly, making his cheeks turn pink and his fingertips ache.

"I wonder what Zack is doing…" Cloud thought aloud. He hadn't really thought of the situation much since that day. However, it was really starting to gnaw at his brain. All the strange things that had been happening; threatening letters, strange phone calls, they all had to be connected somehow. Cloud had an ominous feeling that they were all linked by one thing. Namely a tall, dark haired, violet eyed man. Hopefully, it was nothing too bad and someone was just pulling a sick prank. It wouldn't be the first time the blond would have been subjected to one. He had just hoped that Zack would not have to go through the same thing.

Cloud cocked his head to the side and felt the cold of the swings chains permeate through the air and into his skin. Somehow, he doubted that it was all a sick prank. Releasing a long sigh, Cloud stopped his movements. It wasn't like him to worry so much, anyway. He stood up and made his way to the subway. It was getting late and he knew he should have headed home earlier. Cloud walked through the station like a zombie. It required no brain power from him whatsoever to get from the entrance to the platform.

It was oddly empty on the platform. The blond shrugged, chalking it up to the weather and the unwillingness from people to leave the warmth of their homes. Checking the time on his watch, the hour hand moved an increment to the large eleven on the face. He checked when the next train would arrive and noted dully it would only be a minute. Glancing down the platform, Cloud saw a few people sitting on a bench while others were leaning against the subway walls waiting for the train. It was a slow night.

There was a howl from down the tunnel and Cloud watched the beam of light approach him. The train whipped by him a moment later, the gust of wind carried by it ruffling his hair. Stepping on the train, Cloud noted once again that it was strangely sparse with life. When he would look back on that moment, Cloud would have maybe had alarm bells ringing in his head, but at the moment, the blond simply sat down on a bench lining the outside wall of the train and tilted his head towards the window, leaning his forehead against the glass.

A few stops passed and Cloud dozed off, knowing his stop was not for another six or so. Opening his eyes slightly at the sound of noise, Cloud noticed a group of black suited men walk into his car. Becoming more awake, he sat up straight and turned to face ahead as the car began to fill up. Eventually, his blue eyes looked up towards a wall of suits. Cloud didn't let his anxiety show but this was more than disconcerting to him. Cloud almost felt like laughing, this was the sort of thing you saw in Japanese music videos, not in real life. 1

Crossing his arms, Cloud watched them closely. They said nothing. It was only a stop later that Cloud realized that the car was empty save for himself and the men in front of him. When the train began moving again, Cloud decided that no, they weren't going to let him just get off and go home, sleep in his bed and dream about Zack.

Finally, one of them spoke. "Cloud Strife, you are to come with us."

Blue eyes narrowed, "What if I say I wont?"

The man was silent for a moment before opening his mouth once more, "We are authorized to use force if necessary."

Well that was just peachy, Cloud thought bitterly. Cloud waited, saying nothing, until he knew the next stop was close by. "Well I say _I won't_!" Cloud grabbed the hand rails and delivered a kick to the side of one of the men. It instigated a scramble within the car and Cloud's fist managed to find a few more targets before he was hit. The train was rolling to a stop when a blow to the teen's stomach made him nauseated. He was forced back down to the seat with a punch to the face.

His eyes squeezed shut. It felt like his brain was rattling around in his skull. He knew he would be no match for these guys but he was at least hoping to run away. Before he could get the black spots to leave his vision, a hard grip dug into his arm and roughly pulled him up. Cloud grit his teeth and struggled hard. The kicks he landed only managed to earn him another punch to his cheek and his arms pulled painfully behind his back. "Let me go!" Cloud grumbled, "You can't do this, let me go!" He attempted to elbow, kick, and bite his way out as they dragged him from the train when the doors opened. Cloud couldn't understand why this was happening. He couldn't even understand _how_. Wasn't there security up in the transit system specifically for this purpose? He momentarily wondered where all his tax money went.

It seemed that the men had enough of his struggling right before they surfaced to the streets. His arms were pulled back sharply and another hand gripped his jaw, forcing his head back, before a cloth covered his mouth and nose. Cloud's eyes widened, was that chloroform? He held his breathe, determined not to give in. His struggles increased slightly despite the more restricting hold on him, his head trying to jerk away, but there was only so long that Cloud could hold his breath before he made himself pass out. Even now, the blackness crept up on the edges of his vision.

For that reason, he didn't see the blow coming to his stomach. It pushed all the air out of him in one swoop and he gasped loudly, involuntarily breathing in the toxin on the cloth. It took a moment, but then everything he saw became fuzzy. He continued to gasp into the cloth, inhaling more and more of the substance. His limbs felt like tons and his muscles numb. Cloud fought his consciousness as it coerced him into darkness. However, it was not something he could escape, and soon after that, everything became black as his whole body went limp.

* * *

Zack got off his plane, walking through the terminal to the baggage carousel tiredly. He tucked his hands in his jean pockets and looked down as he made his way through the airport. It was a busy day because of the vacations and Zack wished there were less people around him for once. He dodged another ignorant traveler blocking his way before heading down a set of escalators towards baggage pick-up. His vision cleared the ceiling of the room and immediately lay heavily on two men in black suits. Zack straightened his back as he stepped off the escalator, moving towards the carousel without a second glance around him.

The dark haired man took the time to think about what Cloud was doing at the moment while waiting for the carousel to start up. Zack always did hate flying. Returning his gaze downwards as bags started to pour out, Zack just hoped that the following visit would be able to keep his blond safe and finish things once and for all. Spotting his own bag a few minutes later, he grabbed it off the moving platform before turning with a sigh. Gazing towards his right, the two men in black suits stood to the side of the exit. Zack walked up to them, his grip tightening on the strap of his bag.

Might as well get it all over with.

Looking decidedly darker than usual, he trudged past the two men and onto the street. They flanked him immediately. Zack never did like the feeling. It was like he was being herded somewhere, like sheep by a dog. Or like sheep being stalked by a wolf, Zack couldn't decide which thought he liked better. They escorted him not far from the exit and to a nice, non-descript black car. 'Black this, black that, why did everything have to be black?' Zack thought. He inwardly chuckled at the thought of a bright red sports car before suddenly turning gloomy again as the door opened.

Zack was pushed inside and onto the leather seats. The door slamming behind him after a hand pulled his bag from him. "Thank you very much," Zack mumbled sarcastically before turning to the other occupant of the car.

Melena Darke sat beside him in the spacious back seat of the sedan. She was watching him carefully and Zack averted his eyes to watch the scenery as the car began to move.

"So, my son, what shall we do with you now?"

* * *

When Cloud came to, he opened his eyes slowly and drowsily. Nothing seemed to be working quite properly yet. The sluggish feeling made him continue lying where he was for ten more minutes, simply gaining his sense and orientation back. Clenching his eyes shut when all he saw was black splotches, the blond could do nothing but slowly try to regain bodily function. However, the more he lay there, the faster he was becoming irritated. Cloud simply could not believe he had been knocked out with chloroform and kidnapped like some girl about to be raped. Couldn't they just put a bag over his head like they do for all other men in movies?

The blond suddenly realized how trivial his thoughts were as he began to analyze his situation. He had been _knocked out_ with _chloroform_ and _kidnapped_. Wasn't that great? Cloud couldn't help but feel anger bubbling in his chest. Taking deep breaths, he began to calm down as he began moving his limbs to get the feeling back into them. He supposed it wouldn't help to be hysterical in his situation. Frowning, Cloud realized he still didn't know the full extent of his _situation_ without the knowledge of what was around him.

Pushing to figure out where he was, he forced himself into a sitting position, slowly, before trying to open his eyes without flinching and getting dizzy. His fingers clenched into what was obviously carpet on the floor beneath him as his eyelids fluttered open. Cringing slightly, he tried to take in his surroundings. Black splotches filled his vision and he raised one hand to attempt to wipe them away by rubbing his eyes. He opened his eyes again, careful to do it slowly, and waited until he was adjusted completely before opening them wide.

His only thought for approximately thirty seconds was: "Where the hell am I?" He wondered aloud.

His still frazzled brain wasn't taking hold of the surroundings properly. Cloud sat where he was, on the ground, for another thirty seconds before finally wrapping his head around everything. He had been surrounded, beaten, drugged, and kidnapped, only to wake up in a perfectly liveable hotel room? Cloud was positive that the room had more square footage than his whole apartment! He wondered if this was what kidnappers did these days. If it was, Cloud had to say that they probably had to do a lot of stealing to make enough bank to support their hostages like this.

When he had enough feeling in his limbs, Cloud got up from the floor and explored the room. There had been a perfectly good bed right beside him. The blond was upset they hadn't at least thought to throw him on the bed at least if they were going to let him lay there for a while. The crick in his back agreed with him. Upon further inspection of the room, he found that all the windows had been boarded up from the outside with a heavy black material. The only light that he saw by was thanks to a single lamp on the bedside table. The bathroom was in fully functional order and there was even a TV. Cloud didn't want to check if it actually worked but he was almost certain that it had at least a few channels.

Checking his own person, Cloud was surprised to find his wallet and cell phone still on him. He began to worry for the sanity of his kidnappers. This was by far the most comfortable hostage situation he had ever witnessed, movies or otherwise. Cloud hesitantly sat down on the bed when he had concluded his initial observations. There hadn't even been a sound from outside the room. Just absolute silence greeted him no matter what. It was slightly unnerving and the slighter man clutched his cell phone.

So now, the real question: "Why was I kidnapped?" Cloud muttered to himself.

* * *

"I'm not your son." Zack scowled in disgust, "Don't try to pretend you're not my step mother."

Melena sighed heavily, "You're right. I'm not nearly old enough to even look like your real mother." She then grinned, "However, I am currently married to your father, therefore, I am considered your mother."

"My mother died years ago." Zack slouched in his chair, uncaring of appearances around the woman beside him. "Along with any connection I had to this family."

"Now, now, that isn't quite true." Melena swiped her hair from her shoulder, adjusted her crossed legs and straightened her back. Changing the subject subtly, she said, "Your father is expecting you for dinner."

Zack's permanent scowl seemed to deepen. He watched as the familiar landscape around him moved by him. Knowing their direction and destination, the dark haired man was applying all his energy on not going into a rage. Breathing deeply, Zack rested his elbow against the door of the car. He brought his hand up to support his chin as he pointedly refused to look at the sickening woman. Half continuing to watch the scenery and half observing his own reflection in the car window, Zack's mind travelled quickly over the reasons he might have been brought home for. After all, on that day all those years ago, Zack had been all but kicked out of the family. So, why now? Zack supposed he would find out that night over dinner.

* * *

"I've been kidnapped."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? I don't think I heard correctly."

"I've been kidnapped." Cloud repeated loudly into his phone. Not only was his phone left on his person in complete functioning order, it also had full connection!

"Yeah, I thought that was what I heard." There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line before said person burst, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED?"

"Reno, it's like I said, I've been kidnapped." The blond was lying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and contemplating what he should do next. "I was going home one night, I was surrounded by a whole bunch of men in black, then beaten, drugged, and taken away to some unknown place."

There was laughter and Cloud scowled, he knew he should have called Sephiroth. "Men in black, what, like Will Smith?"

"Reno…" Cloud murmured in warning.

"Okay! Okay!" Reno stopped laughing, "So you're serious?"

"YES! I'm serious!" Cloud growled.

"Wow."

"What?" The blond asked darkly.

"Zack is going to kill me."

"That's it, I'm calling Sephiroth." The blond hung up.

He raised the cell phone above his face and rifled through his contacts before finding the tall, silver-haired mans phone number. Pressing the call button, he brought it up to his ear.

It only took one ring before Sephiroth answered, "Cloud."

"Sephiroth."

"I hear you've been kidnapped."

"Correct." The blond could hear Reno screaming in the background. He should have figured they were together. He supposed most of the others were there along with him. He was proven right when Yuffie started yelling at Reno to calm down.

"I understand that you, of all people, would not joke about this kind of thing. Therefore, I will ask you a series of questions. I hope you will be able to answer them clearly." Sephiroth's voice was calm and Cloud wasn't too sure if they still took him seriously. He supposed it was his fault for phoning Reno first and bringing the subject up as he had.

"I'll do my best." Cloud tilted his head hesitantly.

"Now, where were you when you were kidnapped?" The question made Cloud feel as though he was in a police station.

"On the subway," He answered.

"Who kidnapped you?"

"I don't know."

"How were you kidnapped?"

"A few men forced me from the train and knocked me out with chloroform." Cloud was still bitter about the incident.

"I assume you have no recollection of what occurred following this."

"Yeah, I woke up somewhere in what looks like a hotel room."

"I see. Are there any identifiable objects or symbols that may reveal the hotel line?"

Cloud frowned and looked around. Now that Sephiroth had asked, it was oddly bare in the hotel room. The blond observed that the paintings had all been taken down. There was nothing on the bedside tables or the desk in the corner. He got up and moved to the bathroom. There were no labels on the bottles of shampoo or soap. "Nothing," Cloud said.

There was silence and Cloud suddenly understood the extent of his situation. Although he had his phone, it meant nothing if he didn't know where he was. Of course, he was able to inform someone of his absence, and was assured that at least someone would come looking for him, but it didn't give him any comfort. Cloud sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the ground. "What should I do?" He asked solemnly.

"I will phone you within the day, please stay awake." The answer came slowly, "I will conduct a research on who might have needed to kidnap you. I doubt that this is some trick by Leon and the others. The operation is slightly too extensive."

"Alright," Cloud averted his stare into the mirror to his left.

"We will contact you soon." Cloud made a small sound of affirmation and the line went dead. Shutting off his phone, Cloud stared at it again.

Although it was not common anymore, the blond was beginning to feel very insecure. This wasn't a usual situation. He couldn't think of how kidnapping him would result in any gain so anyone. Frowning, Cloud's mind was running too fast for him to properly conclude what was going on. He hoped that, since he couldn't figure it out, that at least Sephiroth and the others could figure it out. Leaning forward and resting his elbows onto his knees, Cloud wondered if he should phone one other person.

* * *

Zack entered the grand dining room with a dark scowl on his face. The white dress shirt on his torso scratched at his skin uncomfortably, as did his trousers. He had always hated formal occasions. He had too many occasions that had left him in an awkward and unfavourable position. Cringing at the thought of his past, Zack moved forward and sat at the only empty seat at the table. Melena Darke sat across from him and another man sat to his left at the head of the elaborately decorated table. The man wore a black suit and was already eating the food that had been set in front of him.

"Zachary," The man said after a moment.

Zack clenched his teeth and spoke back, "Father,"

"Please," The man gestured in front of him, "Eat."

Zack gave the woman across from him a dark look and moved to pick up his utensils. The food had always been good here, at least. There was a stretch of silence at the table after that. The clinking of utensils against china resounded throughout the room. The tall male clenched his fists around the fork and knife in his hand in irritation. The stinging that came with it did nothing to quell his anger.

"So," The man wiped his mouth with his napkin before pushing his plate away, "I hear things at your new school are not going as well as we had hoped."

Zack stared at the center piece before biting out, "Depends what you mean by 'going well'."

Seeming to take no heed to what Zack had said, he moved on, "As your father," Here, the teen snorted. There was a second before the man continued, "As your father, I have been watching over your progress. It seems you have gotten in around the wrong crowd."

This infuriated Zack even more. Melena sat quietly as she continued to eat, disregarding the conversation.

"I knew sending you to your Aunt's was a horrible idea." The man had not even sent him a glance since Zack had entered the room. The male put down his cutlery and glared at him. "That Aerith was always a bad influence."

"Excuse me?" Zack scoffed, "Is this the same Aerith I know that we are speaking of?"

"Do not interrupt." The man said calmly. Zack pressed his lips together. He would not give this man the pleasure of seeing him blow up. "All these fights and parties, have you learned nothing?"

"I didn't think you would care. As it were, you're the one who sent me there."

"I realize my mistake and am trying to make amends now."

"Stop sprouting bullshit."

The man ignored his comment and continued, "I had thought Sephiroth, at least, would have been a good for you. He always was a hard working young man." He waved a hand at the waiter who moved in to take away his plate, "Very promising indeed. However, it seems I was also mistaken in that fact." Zack raised an eyebrow at him. "He is nothing but a failure."

Zack's eyebrow twitched. This was going too far. Was the man who called himself his father going to insult all of his friends? "Why am I here?" Zack asked forcefully.

His father took no heed and continued on, "And that Reno. When did you become friends with such delinquents? They are all good for nothing, nothing at all but using our tax money." Nothing Zack was saying had any effect so he sat quietly, waiting for the next target of his father's hate.

"And the blond." Zack tensed up. "I know you are young and still learning about the world. However, his turning you gay is all a farce." Zack turned his head slightly towards the man, shaking in anger. "One day you will realize your mistake and Cloud Strife will be no more. He is filth that will be tossed aside eventually along with all this nonsense of love."

Zack could feel a headache coming on. It was pounding inside of his head and made him clench his eyes shut.

"I hope that you can understand what I am saying, Zachary."

"I really don't think I can." Zack replied in anger.

"I am telling you that if you keep relating yourself to trash that you yourself will become trash." The man said and finally looked at him, "I will not have trash as a son."

Zack slammed a hand on the table as he stood up, "Since when have I ever been _your_ _son_? Stop pushing this caring father image when all you want to tell me is that I am junk that you have to put up with. Or, as you made yourself clear last year, _no longer_ have to put up with." Zack pushed off from the table and clenched his hands to his side. "You bring me here, insult my friends and family, my _lover_, and myself. Did you really think I would take this lightly?" Unwilling to get angrier and lose his composure completely, Zack turned on his heel and left the room in a flurry.

The man turned back to the table, waving a hand. The waiter returned with a cup of coffee. Without looking up, in a calm voice, he said to Melena, "See to it."

Melena turned her eyes to the door that had been slammed so hard it had resounded throughout the room. "Of course, my love."

* * *

Cloud was staring at the television screen without actually watching the show that was flickering in front of him. He sat cross legged on the bed, his cell phone clenched in his hands. He had been right about the television. It was full of channels or every kind. Sighing, Cloud flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling instead. It had been a few hours since he had concluded his conversation with Sephiroth. It had left him with a lot of free time that he didn't know what to do with. For the first while, he had brainstormed on who would have taken him like this. Then his thoughts turned to when he thought he would be able to escape. This lead to a whole other train of thought that included what he thought Zack was doing at the moment. The thought of Zack made his stomach churn. Cloud was not usually the lovesick type… that he knew of, at least… but here he was, constantly thinking about the taller male. Cloud frowned at the ceiling before a loud ring broke him out of his reverie.

Checking the ID, Cloud answered quickly, "Sephiroth, did you find anything?"

"I'm sure you will like this Cloud," Sephiroth's low voice came through, "But we believe we know who has kidnapped you."

"And?" Cloud asked.

"The only ones, of our knowledge, to gain anything from your being a hostage is the Darke family."

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and sat up, "Darke family as in Melena Darke?"

"Yes,"

"Why would she want to kidnap me?"

"Not why she, but why they." Sephiroth corrected him. "The Darke family is a powerful and rich family from Los Angeles. Mr. Darke is also Zack's real father."

Cloud sat and took in the information for a moment, stunned into silence. "Is that why…?"

"We believe the correlation to his leaving for Los Angeles and your abduction are proofs of this." Sephiroth confirmed.

Cloud opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out for a moment. "Then why…?" Cloud had wanted to ask why, but why what? 'Why me? Why now? Why did they do it? _Why_?' His thoughts burst suddenly.

"Has Zack every told you anything about his past?"

"No," Cloud answered, "But I never pushed him to tell me."

"Given the situation, I think you need to know." Sephiroth continued and Cloud didn't think he could disagree. "Zack was born into the Darke family. His father was a very popular business mogul in the States and he lived a comfortable life. However, his mother became sick. At the time, his father was much too busy to even pay her a visit. When she died after Zack turned 15, Zack became a menace. He got into fights and drank, as well as smoked sometimes." The silent question in Cloud's head was answered rafter a moment. "I am unsure of his use of drugs, but those were Zack's darkest days. When he turned 16, his father re-married to Melena Darke."

"He sure wastes no time." Cloud commented bitterly. This all seemed like a completely different side to Zack. He didn't know this Zack and maybe that's why his lover had been so hesitant to tell him what was wrong.

"The quick re-marriage had Zack angrier than ever. His disobedience grew and eventually, when Zack was 17, his father disowned him."

"He disowned him?" Cloud asked, disbelief dripping from his shocked question.

"Zackary then changed his last name to Fair, his mother's maiden name, before moving in with his mother's sister." Sephiroth paused, "I had known all of this because my father is closely tied with Mr. Darke. When Zack got here, Aerith helped him change his ways and start anew."

Cloud said nothing for a minute, "In a way… I'm glad…" Cloud stopped abruptly before sighing, "That he got away from all that."

"Zack is much happier now." Sephiroth took a breath, "After all, he has you."

Cloud let a smile tweak on his face. "I hope." Cloud frowned once again thought, as he picked at the duvet of the mattress. "That still doesn't answer why."

"From what I know, I believe that you were kidnapped as a form of insurance."

"Insurance?"

"Or a form of leverage. We hope that it won't get too serious."

"What do you mean 'leverage'?" Cloud asked, but at that moment, no sounds came through on his phone. "Hello?" The sound of his phone powering down was the only thing that greeted him. Dread settled into Cloud's stomach. His phone was out of batteries. And it frightened him to a great extent.

* * *

The next day, Zack was summoned to the interior garden for breakfast. The richness of the décor disgusted him. In casual attire, he made his way through the house he still remembered like the back of his hand. The windows were all closed and Zack could see the slight chill on the outside. Although it was late January, Los Angeles still had a cold wind at times. The night before, in his room that had been cleaned and disposed of all personal affects, Zack had laid and thought. It was unlikely that his father had requested his presence in LA for the sole reason of insulting himself as well as his friends. The real reason was still under wraps. Zack wished he had not even gotten on the plane to LA. However, with all the strange occurrences, he knew it was inevitable. His father wanted something and the only reason to solve it was to return to Los Angeles.

Grudgingly, Zack appeared through the door to the interior garden. The one who had summoned him today was Melena, and only Melena. He approached the table in the center of the garden where she sat waiting and pulled a chair out for himself.

"I see the old man won't have time for me." He commented, staring at the pastries on the table. He wasn't hungry.

"Of course not," The woman said, putting down her tea cup. "Your father is a busy man."

"He is not my father." Zack cut out.

"Now, now, don't get testy with me." She said with a small smile.

"Why am I here?" Zack grunted, his curiosity overflowing.

"Here as in here with me or her as in _here_?" She questioned and took another sip of tea.

"You know what I mean." Zack crossed his legs and slouched in his chair.

"Zackary, you were all but kicked out of the family. I can understand your disgust in being here but I know you are worried, so I will tell you why."

"Good." Zack said.

"Although you are no longer a Darke, you were always a Fair. It seems your mother, your real mother, understood this more than your father at the time." Melena picked up a scone and began to butter it.

"What do you mean?" Zack's eyebrows scrunched together and he pursed his lips.

"Let me be frank with you, Zackary." She said and looked towards him. "Your mother left her family wealth to you."

Suddenly, everything seemed to fall into place. "This is all about _money_?" Zack asked in disbelief. "My mother left me her money, and now my dad wants it for himself."

"Naturally. I'm glad you understand." She smiled and took a bite of her scone.

"You must be dreaming if you think I'm giving you her money!" Zack exclaimed. "_Our_ money. It's not like you don't have enough! I can't believe this whole thing is about money! The letters, the appearances, the threats, everything was about money?" Zack stood once again. He didn't want to make a habit out of stomping out on meals but it seemed he never had a choice here. "I'm going home."

Zack turned to leave and was halfway across the garden to the door before Melena's words reached him, halting him in his tracks. "If I were you, I would think of your blond lover before making any final decisions."

Zack spun around and inspected her face for a bluff. She continued to sip at her tea and nibble at her scone without a sign of distress.

"Cloud?"

* * *

1. Japanese music videos ahahah, check out Yamashita Tomohisa's Daite Senorita if you want to know what I mean…

I'm having formatting issues with FF right now… sorry for confusion over which part is what.

**I'd also like to thank everyone who has sent in a review and taken the time to tell me what you think about the fic! It really means a lot to me and I'm working on finishing this story up and then maybe coming around to editing it. Thank you for your patience! I'm determined to get there and to have you all there is a great kick for me to get going in this!**


End file.
